Folgenreiche Weihnachten
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Hermine kann sich nicht mehr an die gestrige Weihnachtsfeier erinnern. Aber an diesem Abend ist etwas passiert, was ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander bringen wird.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey liebe Leser... Habt Gnade mit mir... Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. _

_Die Figuren gehören alle J.K. Rowling und ich habe sie mir nur mal für meine verrückten Fantasien ausgeliehen._

_Ich verdiene hier kein Geld und schreibe nur aus Lust an der Freude :)_

_Ich bin mir auch oft ziemlich unsicher, ob mein Plot oder die generell Gespräche zwischen den Charakteren gut geworden sind... wie gesagt... ich hab zum ersten mal so was geschrieben :)_

_Und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß beim lesen ^^_

**Folgenreiche Weihnacht**

Ganz Hogwarts war festlich geschmückt. Überall hingen Girlanden, Christbaumkugeln, goldenes und silbernes Lametta, Stechpalmenzweige und hier und da tauchte auch immer mal wieder ein Mistelzweig auf. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest nach der großen Schlacht, in der Harry Potter die Zaubererwelt von dem gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten befreit hatte.

Am abendlichen Weihnachtsball waren nur die höheren Jahrgangsstufen zugelassen. Die Jahre 1 bis 4 durften jedoch eine alkoholfreie, kleinere Feier in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen abhalten.

Am Mädchenschlafsaal der 7. Jahrgangsstufe klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne auch nur ein „Herein" abzuwarten, stürmte Ginny Weasley in den Raum und lief auf ihre Freundin zu, die gerade mit ihrem Bademantel vor dem Spiegel stand, um sich die Haare frisiert zu zaubern.

„Ginny... du siehst toll aus." bemerkte Hermine die sich vom Spiegel weg zu ihrer Freundin gedreht hatte um sie zu bestaunen.

„Danke Hermine... Mom hat es in ´nem Gebrauchtladen gekauft und ich habs' dann ´n bisschen aufgemotzt." grinste ihr die Jüngere entgegen.

„...Sieht echt toll aus!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Hermine die Sechstklässlerin bei der Hand und lies sie so einmal um ihre Achse drehen. Diese strahlte im ganzen Gesicht und erzählte ihr, dass sie doch heute endlich mit Harry ihr langersehntes Date hätte, da er sie gefragt habe, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball ginge.

Auch Hermine strahlte „Ich freu mich so für euch... Hoffentlich klappt es endlich. Apropos 'klappen' … hilfst du mir bitte mit meiner Frisur? Meine Haare führen heute mal wieder ein Eigenleben." frustriert senkte sie den Zauberstab, als ihr siebter Versuch, sich die Haare zu glätten, misslang.

„Klar helf´ ich... Sag mal... wie geht's dir eigentlich?... Ich meine... seit Ron wieder mit Lavender zusammen ist?"

Die Ältere seufzte „Ich hab mich damit abgefunden. Soll er doch mit ihr glücklich werden."

Ginny zog gekonnt die Augenbrauen hoch, so wie ihre Mutter es immer tat, wenn sie an einer Antwort zweifelte.

„Schon gut..." Hermine holte einmal tief Luft „Klar macht mich das fertig... Aber ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse. Für seine Gefühle kann man schließlich nichts. Wahrscheinlich wäre das mit uns sowieso nicht lange gut gegangen. Wir sind halt doch zu verschieden... und als Freund möchte ich ihn nicht verlieren."

Die Fünftklässlerin zog ihre ältere Freundin in eine lange und feste Umarmung.

„Das wird schon wieder!" murmelte sie, während sie Hermine sanft den Rücken tätschelte „Heute Abend werden wir uns auf jeden Fall amüsieren und irgendwann vergisst du diesen Hohlkopf schon wieder."

Mit diesen Worten entließ Ginny sie wieder aus der Umarmung und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich, um ihr ins Gesicht lächeln zu können, was diese auch erwiderte.

„Du hast recht... Das wird sicher ein toller Abend... und wer weiß... vielleicht lerne ich ja jemand interessanteres kennen... andere Häuser haben auch nette Kerle."

Nach einer weiteren Umarmung von Hermines Seite machten sich die Beiden an die Arbeit, aus Hermines Haar eine Frisur zu zaubern.

* * *

><p>Der Schulleiter hat es wirklich geschafft sich selbst zu übertreffen. Das ganze Schloss war in den Hausfarben geschmückt und man musste tierisch aufpassen nicht unter einen dieser schrecklichen Mistelzweige zu landen. Nicht dass jemand scharf darauf gewesen wäre ihn zu küssen, aber sicher ist sicher.<p>

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt der Tränkemeister Hogwarts, Severus Snape, in die Große Halle und setzte sich mit mürrischer Miene an den Lehrertisch. Die Schülertische hatten vielen kleineren, runden Tischen platz gemacht und ein riesiges Bankett erstreckte sich an einer ganzen Seite der Halle. Die anderen Lehrer hatten sich unter die bereits eingetroffenen Schüler gemischt und unterhielten sich dem Anschein nach recht gut mit ihnen.

Sein Blick glitt über die Menschenmenge hinweg. Er hatte mittlerweile schon seine vierte Bowle ausgetrunken und war im Begriff diese Feierlichkeiten so bald als möglich zu verlassen. Er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen, als auch schon die drei Ehrengäste in den Saal traten.

Mit gelangweiltem Blick musterte er das Trio.

Potter trug einen neuen dunkelrot, fast schwarzen Festumhang und sah so arrogant aus wie immer. Weasley hatte einen schwarzen und relativ neu wirkenden Umhang, der ihm jedoch nicht weniger tolpatschig wirken ließ. Beinahe wäre er nämlich über den Saum von Harrys Umhang gestolpert.

Snape zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Das konnte doch unmöglich Granger sein. Ohne ihre wild zerzauste Mähne hätte er sie beinahe nicht erkannt. Die vorderen Strähnen hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden. Der Rest der Lockenpracht floss ihr locker in Kaskaden über Rücken und Schultern. Sie trug ein goldenes trägerloses Kleid, welches ihr bis knapp über die Knie ging. Gehalten wurde das ganze von einem samtenen weinroten Band, dass hinten am Rücken in einer Schleife endete.

Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Kopf über ihren Oberkörper, der durch den feinen Stoff ihres Kleides sehr betont wurde, über ihre makellosen Beine zu den Füßen, die wiederum in hochhackigen roten Pumps steckten.

Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Kehle ziemlich trocken an und er war gezwungen zu schlucken. Aus dem kleinen Mädchen war ja tatsächlich eine junge Frau geworden, intelligent, fleißig, selbstsicher und...

Bevor er seinen wirren Gedanken weiter freien Lauf lies, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Sie ist seine Schülerin... solche Gedankengänge sollte er als Lehrer gar nicht haben. Sicher er war ein Mann und ihm gefielen hübsche Frauen auch wenn diese gerade mal 17 waren. Aber in seinem Amt als Lehrkraft hat er sich noch nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen.

Nachdem sein Blick abschätzend noch etwas an der erwachsenen und durchaus auch attraktiven Gryffindor hängen geblieben ist, lies er ihn wieder weiter durch den Saal schweifen.

_bin gern für Kritik offen:) also bitte ein kleines, klitzekleines Feedback ... danke :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich danke euch ganz arg für die ersten Rewievs und hoffe der weitere Verlauf meiner Story kommt auch so gut an :)_

_aber genug geredet... es geht weiter_

Kapitel 2

Kaum hatte Hermine die Große Halle betreten, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Nach wenigen Augenblicken und einigen Komplimenten tat sie diesen Umstand dann trotzdem als pure Einbildung ab und mischte sich mit guter Laune unter die fröhlichen Schüler.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg. Da Harry jedoch die ganze Zeit mit Ginny tanzte und Ron nicht von Lavender wegzubekommen war, musst sie auf andere Tanzpartner hoffen. Doch die Sorge, sich heute Abend noch richtig langweilen zu müssen, war unbegründet. Sie wurde ein paar mal von Dean und Neville aufgefordert und sogar Draco Malfoy kam auf sie zu.

Seit der Finalen Schlacht war er nicht mehr das große Ekel. Er hat sich sogar auf Harrys Seite geschlagen und ihm geholfen Voldemort das Handwerk zu legen. Seit diesem Augenblick waren so gut wie alle früheren Streitigkeiten vergessen und sie verstanden sich, den Umständen entsprechend, ziemlich gut.

„Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" fragte der Slytherin sie, eine elegante Verbeugung mimend, und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Aber sicher werter Herr." gab Hermine ebenfalls mit einem Augenzwinkern zur Antwort.

Die Zeit flog nur so dahin. So gut hatte sich die Gryffindor schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Nach mehreren Tänzen mit Malfoy und interessanten Gesprächen später fiel die 17-jährige erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben Harry und Ginny.

„Na ihr zwei? Schon 'nen Schritt weiter gekommen?" brachte sie zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen hervor und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Hä?" war das einzige das Harry herausbrachte.

Ihre Freundin lief leicht rot an.

Hermine bemerkte jedoch das blitzen in ihren Augen. Anscheinend sammelte sie gerade Mut um sich dem Retter der Zauberwelt endlich zu offenbaren. Doch das Ginny den plötzlich total verdutzten Siebtklässler an den Schultern packte, um ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, überraschte sogar sie. Nach einer 'Schrecksekunde', konnte Hermine nur noch herzhaft loslachen.

„So wie´s aussieht schon.", beantwortete die junge Hexe sich ihre Frage selbst, sobald sie wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Doch die zwei Turteltauben schienen sie total vergessen zu haben, da diese nun eng umschlungen da saßen und sich, die Welt vergessend, die Lippen aneinanderpressten.

Es kam Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis die Beiden endlich voneinander ließen. Innerlich klopfte sie sich auf die Schulter. Wer weiß wie lange die beiden noch untätig hier gesessen wären.

„Seit ihr dann jetzt fertig?" fragte sie gespielt genervt, als sie den Kuss endlich lösten und die beiden sich anscheinend mit Blicken vor Glück gegenseitig auffressen wollten.

Irgendwann bemerkten die zwei, dass Hermine auch noch am Tisch saß und so versuchten die Gryffindors ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch zu beginnen, welches jedoch durch gelegentliche, verliebte Seitenblicke gestört wurde.

Da alle ziemlich fertig vom Tanzen waren, holten sie sich schließlich etwas zu essen vom Bankett und setzten sich dann wieder zurück an den Tisch.

„Hermine..." begann diesmal Harry das Gespräch.

„Hm...?" murmelte die Angesprochene mit vollem Mund.

„Ginny und ich haben vorhin gewettet, dass du es nicht hinbekommen würdest, jemanden Bestimmten unter dem Mistelzweig zu küssen."

„..."

Hermine hatte sich verschluckt und musste husten um wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Ihr habt WAS?" brachte sie fast ohne Stimme hervor „Habt ihr echt nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als über mich Wetten abzuschließen?" setzte sie hinterher, sobald sie wieder normal Atmen konnte.

Ihre Freunde sahen sich verlegen an und es breitete sich eine leichte Röte in ihren Gesichtern aus.

„Wer hat denn dagegen gestimmt?" fragte Hermine plötzlich interessiert.

„Harry!" platzte es aus Ginny heraus und wieder etwas ermutigt fügte sie an „Ich glaub an dich und deinen Charme."

„Okay... aber ihr habt gesagt 'jemanden bestimmten'... an wen habt ihr denn da so gedacht?"

„Äh... wie wär's mit..."

„Sagen wir... der nächste, der sich am Buffet Weintrauben holt." warf nun Harry ein und unterbrach die Überlegungen seiner - nun hoffentlich - festen Freundin.

Hermine sah gedankenverloren hinüber zu dem großen Tisch mit Essen. „Was springt für mich dabei raus?" wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu.

„Heißt das, du machst es?" fragte Ginny, die anscheinend schon mit einer Absage gerechnet hatte, erstaunt.

„Kommt drauf an..."

„Hm... okay … sagen wir... ich schleppe das restliche Schuljahr all deine Schulbücher. Egal wohin!" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht fügte Harry noch an „Aber was sag ich, du schaffst das doch eh nicht."

Das konnte Hermine nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Die Wette gilt!"

„Ach eins noch... da jetzt 10 Uhr ist und der Ball nur bis 12 Uhr andauert, hast du nur noch zwei Stunden." klärte der Junge sie auf.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachten die drei nur damit zu beobachten, wer sich dem Buffet und vor allem den Weintrauben nähert. Bis jetzt hatte sich nur eine Fünftklässlerin aus Huffelpuff an den Trauben bedient, aber Ginny hatte darauf bestanden, dass sich die Auswahl auf Jungs beschränkt.

Als sich nach weiteren fünf Minuten immer noch nichts getan hatte, unterhielten sich die Mädchen angeregt miteinander, während Harry immer noch gebannt auf das Buffet blickte. Bis...

„Da haben wir ja deinen Kandidaten..." grinste der Junge siegessicher und Hermines Blick huschte hinüber zu den Weintrauben. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

„Das kann nicht euer ernst sein." brachte sie heraus. Immer noch beobachtete sie Snape der sich bereits die zweite Weintraube von der Rebe in seiner Hand zupfte und sich in den Mund schob.

„Shit" kam es von Ginny.

„Doch das ist unser ernst Hermine. Keiner hat Lehrer vorher ausgeschlossen und ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass es sich bei Snape um einen Mann handelt." Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Beide Mädchen warfen ihm giftige Blicke zu.

_Huiii... das wars mal wieder für heute:)_

_hab ich euch neugierig gemacht?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow ... ich finds echt super, dass meine Geschichte schon jetzt so gut angenommen wird._

_Ich hoffe ich kann euch weiterhin so gut unterhalten ;)_

_Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt mal, weil das heutige Kapitel etwas kurz geraten ist... und etzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten..._

Kapitel 3

Hermine wartete bis ihr Lehrer aufgegessen hatte und sich auf den Weg zu der gigantischen Bowlenschüssel, mit der Eisskulptur in Form von Harry, machte.

„Dann wollen wir mal!" sagte Hermine viel mutiger als sie sich gerade fühlte. Warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken wie viel Hauspunkte diese Aktion kosten würde. Aber sie straffte ihre Schultern und bahnte sich zügig einen Weg durch die Menge hin zu ihrem Professor.

Sie sah Snape gerade ein paar Zweitklässler anschreien, da diese hier nichts verloren hätten. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich etwas von der alkoholhaltigen Bowle mopsen und sie mit in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln.

Als sie das wutverzerrte und definitiv angsteinflösende Gesicht ihres Professors bemerkte, wurde ihr doch wieder etwas mulmig und ihr Mut sank auf ein Minimum. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Einen Rückzieher konnte sie sich nicht mehr erlauben. Appropos... wo bekam sie jetzt noch schnell einen Mistelzweig her? Oder ihn unter einen solchen?

Ganz in Gedanken vertieft, fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie schon einen guten Meter vor Snape stand und ihn anstarrte.

Diesem war es aber alles andere als angenehm, so von jemanden gemustert zu werden. Womöglich hatte die Gryffindor zu viel Zeit mit dieser Luna Lovegood aus Ravenclaw verbracht.

Er räusperte sich und riss die Hexe so aus ihrer Starre.

„Oh... en.. entschuldigen Sie, Sir." stammelte Hermine, die sich ihrer Tat nun bewusst war „ Ich... Ich wollte nicht..."

„Was wollten Sie nicht?" zischte er genervt. Ihre gestammelten Worte waren ihm eindeutig zu langsam.

„Sie... anstarren, Sir." brachte eine ziemlich nervöse Hexe hervor, als sie noch mal tief Luft geholt hatte. Da sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, spielten ihre Finger hinter ihrem Rücken mit den gelockten Spitzen ihrer Frisur.

„Das will ich schwer hoffen. Sonst hätte ich mir wirklich Sorgen um Ihren Geisteszustand gemacht."

Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihre Wangen rot anliefen. Wie kam sie da nur wieder heil raus?

* * *

><p>Den ganzen Abend hatte er andere Mädchen aus den anderen Häusern mit ihr verglichen und nun stand sie vor ihm...<p>

Von nahem sah sie noch schöner aus als von weitem. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färbten und sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen begann.

Was dachte er da schon wieder... Innerlich schüttelte Snape wütend den Kopf über sich. Diese ganze Weihnachts-Atmosphäre vernebelte ihm den Geist. Es wurde langsam Zeit diese Feier zu verlassen.

* * *

><p>„Ich... Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas... Bowle holen, Professor." Man ist das Peinlich! Warum konnte sie denn nicht wenigstens mit dem Stottern aufhören. Wenn er sie noch weiter so finster ansehen würde, dann würde sie einfach gehen und Harry fragen, was er sich als seinen Gewinn ausgemalt hatte.<p>

Snape, der erst jetzt richtig realisierte, dass er immer noch die zwei vollen Gläser mit Bowle in der Hand hielt, die er den beiden Jungen gerade abgenommen hatte, streckte ihr eines davon entgegen.

Zögernd griff sie danach.

„Ähm.. Danke"

„Auf ihr Wohl, Miss Granger" prostete der Zaubertranklehrer ihr zu, bevor er zum Trinken ansetzte Auch Hermine trank eilig ein paar Schlucke. Vielleicht half der Alkohol sie etwas aufzulockern.

* * *

><p>Das Getränk war sauer, doch es schmeckte sehr erfrischend. Die Schülerin hatte das Gefühl ihre Selbstsicherheit kehrte zurück und sie stellte sich gleich aufrechter hin, um ihren Lehrer in die Augen zu blicken.<p>

Augen in die man versinken könnte, dachte sie und schüttelte sich innerlich bei diesem Gedanken. Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen...

_ei ei ei... wie gehts bloß weiter? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Und weiter im Text :)_

Kapitel 4

„Hey... Aufstehen du Schlafmütze.", drang es gedämpft an ihr Ohr. Das plötzliche Knallen einer Tür, ließ Hermine endlich aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Müde strich sie sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht um die letzte Müdigkeit daraus zu verbannen. Sie hatte Kopfweh... und was für eins.

Gähnend schlug sie die Bettdecke von sich und schwang sich aus dem Bett um ins angrenzende Badezimmer zu schlendern. Vor dem Spiegel riss sie die Augen entsetzt auf. Sie trug immer noch ihr goldenes Kleid und ihre Frisur bestand nur noch aus wirren Zotteln. Wieder pochte es heftigst in ihrem Kopf.

Wie war sie gestern nur ins Bett gekommen? Während sie über diese Frage nachgrübelte, schälte sie sich aus ihrem Kleid und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten, mit einem Handtuch umschlungen und mit einem zweiten die Haare rubbelnd, wieder vor den Spiegel stellte, erstarrte sie.

Ein riesiger Knutschfleck unter ihrem linken Ohr!

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was war gestern Nacht nur geschehen? Die Wette war das einzige das ihr in den Sinn kam. Wieder machten sich die Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie keinerlei Erinnerung an den weiteren Verlauf des gestrigen Abends hatte. Mithilfe diverser Puder verdeckte sie den Bluterguss so gut es ging.

Beim Frühstück erzählte ihr Ron, dass Harry und Ginny unbedingt noch etwas erledigen wollten, bevor sie später mit dem Zug in die Ferien fuhren. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten die Beiden zu fragen, wie der Ball geendet hat.

Als fünf Tassen Tee das Pochen in ihrem Kopf nicht mildern konnten, machte sie sich mit den anderen Schülern auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, welche sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollten.

Lavender hatte Ron zu sich in ein Abteil gezogen und Hermine hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihnen zu folgen, also suchte sie sich ein freies Abteil und wurde auch gleich fündig. Ginny und Harry kamen kurz darauf und setzten sich ihr gegenüber.

„Na los... erzähl schon... hast du es hinbekommen?" Hermines Freundin strahlte sie neugierig an.

„Also..." Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Natürlich hat sie es nicht gemacht... ich bitte dich... es war Snape." unterbrach sie Harry.

„Nun sei doch still und lass sie erzählen." ermahnte Ginny ihren Freund mit giftigem Blick. Sie wusste dass Harry seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts verspürte er keinen Hass mehr gegen Snape. Sogar im Unterricht, schien es weniger Wortgefechte und Anfeindungen zu geben. Aber der Retter der magischen Welt machte sich immer noch einen Spaß daraus über seinen Professor zu spaßen. (Zumindest gegenüber seinen Freunden.)

„Also... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..."

„Was?... Spucks schon aus..."

„Nun ja... ich hatte gehofft ihr könntet mir sagen, was gestern noch passiert ist!" antwortete Hermine bedrückt.

Das Paar ihr gegenüber blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das Hermine?" fragte Ginny.

Die Angesprochene holte einmal tief Luft, was sie sogleich wieder bereute, da ihr Kopf wieder an Schmerzen zunahm. „Ich hab keinerlei Erinnerung an gestern Abend. Ich weiß lediglich, dass wir diese Wette abgeschlossen haben und ich auf dem Weg zu Snape war. Und dann bin ich in meinem Zimmer aufgewacht und der Rest ist verschwunden." Der letzte Satz hat hysterisch geklungen und sogleich war Ginny neben ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ruhig Hermine. Dafür muss es eine Erklärung geben. Vielleicht hast du einfach zu viel getrunken?"

„Das wird es sein. Wir haben dich, nachdem du den Tisch verlassen hast, den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Sicher hast du ein paar Gläser Bowle zu viel gehabt. Du trinkst doch sonst nichts, wahrscheinlich verträgst du das einfach nicht." versuchte nun auch Harry sie zu beruhigen.

Das würde sicher auch die Kopfschmerzen erklären, dachte sich die junge Hexe und nickte ihren Freunden zu.

„Vergessen wir die ganze Wette einfach..." fügte der Junge dann noch an.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig. Harry und Ginny saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf der einen Seite und Hermine mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß auf der anderen.

„Hermine... wir stehen hier drüben!"

„Hallo mein Schatz... Wie waren die letzten Wochen?"

Als Hermine die Stimmen ihrer Eltern am Kings Cross vernahm, stürmte sie mitsamt Gepäck auf diese zu und umarmte sie stürmisch, wie sie es eigentlich immer zu Beginn der Ferien tat. Unter dem Schuljahr fehlten sie ihr doch schrecklich.

„Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Das Jahr hat gut angefangen, aber jetzt freu' ich mich erst mal auf den Skiausflug." sprudelte die junge Hexe gleich los und die Sorgen um die letzte Nacht waren wie weggeblasen. Nur das Brummen und Stechen in ihrem Kopf war noch nicht verschwunden, aber sie lies es sich nicht anmerken, verabschiedete sich bei Harry und Ginny ( Ron war wiedermal zu beschäftigt mit einer gewissen Blonden) und verließ rasch mit ihren Eltern im Schlepptau den Bahnhof.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause erzählte sie von den vergangen Wochen und wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihre zwei Freunde endlich zusammen zu bringen. Irgendwann bemerkte sie den Blick ihrer Mutter im Rückspiegel.

„Du siehst so blass aus Liebling. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte diese mit besorgter Stimme.

„Hm?... Ja... doch... Alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte gestern auf der Weihnachtsfeier wohl nur etwas viel Alkohol erwischt."

Ihre Mutter verzog skeptisch die Augenbrauen „Am besten du legst dich gleich ins Bett. Ich pack dir deine Sachen zusammen, damit wir morgen in aller frühe losfahren können."

„Mum..." Hermine wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch von ihrem Vater unterbrochen.

„Wir sind da." stellte dieser fest, um somit seine beiden Frauen vor einem Streit zu bewahren.

Sobald sie zur Haustür hinein ist, rauschte die beleidigte Gryffindor in ihr Zimmer und lies ihren roten Kater aus seinem Korb.

Sie hasste es wenn sie sich ausruhen sollte. Vor allem da sie jetzt zuhause war und ihr ihre Eltern eigentlich erzählen sollten was hier während der letzten Monate vorgefallen ist.

Morgen würden sie in den Urlaub fahren, in die Schweiz zum Skifahren. Ihre neuen Nachbarn hatten dort eine Ferienhütte und haben sie über die Weihnachtstage dorthin eingeladen. Sie hatte ihre Nachbarn noch nie gesehen, da sie erst vor fünf Wochen eingezogen waren. Aber sie wusste aus den Briefen ihrer Eltern, dass Mr und Mrs Tender einen Sohn hatten der ein Jahr älter war als sie selbst und sie war sehr gespannt auf ihn.

Trotz ihren Ärgers auf ihre Mutter bemerkte Hermine recht schnell, wie müde sie wirklich war und die Kopfschmerzen gaben ihr den Rest. Ohne ihren Schrankkoffer vollständig auszuräumen, zog sie ihren Pyjama daraus hervor und zog ihn sich schnell über. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher im gemeinsamen Badezimmer kroch sie in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Sie nahm nicht einmal mehr wahr, wie Krumbein zu ihr aufs Bett sprang und sich schnurrend an ihre Beine schmiegte.

_Wen interessiert wie Hermines Ferien werden? Nur ein klitzekleines Review?... ganz klein?_

_PS: bin in den nächsten Tagen unterwegs und komm leider nicht dazu hier weiter rein zu stellen... aber spätestens ab Montag wird wieder fleißig gepostet... und wenn ich ganz viele Kommentare für meine Geschichte bekomme, könnten es nach dem Wochenende sogar zwei Kapitel sein;) _

_LG_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder._

_Danke dafür, dass ihr immer so fleißig reviewt... das freut mich tierisch :)_

_Ihr seit neugierig geworden? Schön:)... Aber jetzt hat Hermine erst mal Ferien ;) viel Spaß damit_

Kapitel 5

Das Klopfen an der Tür lies sie ihre Augen öffnen. Ihr Vater sah durch einen Spalt zwischen Tür und Angel zu ihr herein.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz." sprach er leise mit einem Lächeln „ Wir fahren in einer Stunde. Bitte komm runter und iss noch etwas." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Verschlafen räkelte sich Hermine und gähnte herzhaft. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf hatte etwas abgenommen, war aber immer noch ziemlich deutlich. Nach einer schnellen Dusche und trocken gezauberten Haaren machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Am Frühstückstisch hatte die Hexe bereits vergessen, dass sie sauer auf ihre Mutter war und half ihr auch ohne zu quängeln hinterher den Tisch abzuräumen, während ihr Vater schon mal das Auto belud.

Bevor sie jedoch fahren konnten, checkten ihre Eltern noch einmal alle Fenster und Türen die nach draußen führten. Währenddessen hatte Hermine ihren Hogwartskoffer mit einem Zauberspruch ausgeräumt und Krumbein wieder in seinem Reisekorb verpackt.

Die Autofahrt zum Flughafen verlief ruhig, bis auf ein paar Streitigkeiten um den Radiosender. Auch während des Fluges passierte nichts aufregendes.

Am Schweizer Flughafen wurden sie dann herzlichst von den Tenders begrüßt.

„Hallo Jane, Nigel... schön das ihr endlich da seid.", rief ihnen Mrs Tender schon von weitem zu.

Sie war ca. einen halben Kopf größer als Hermine und hatte kurzes rotes Haar. Auf ihrer Nase trug sie eine modische rahmenlose Brille mit breiten Bügeln. Der Mann neben ihr hatte Dunkles Haar und war in etwa so groß wie ihr Vater. Irgendwie hat er was von einem Italiener, dachte Hermine.

„Kath, Dave! Schön endlich hier zu sein.", begrüßte Mr Granger ihre Gastgeber. „Darf ich vorstellen... das ist unsere Tochter Hermine, sie ist gestern erst mit dem Zug angekommen."

„Hallo Hermine! Ich bin Dave Tender und das ist meine Frau Kathrin. Wir freuen uns dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Deine Eltern haben bereits viel über dich erzählt."

Mr Tender reichte der jungen Hexe die Hand und Hermine errötete leicht.

„Ähm... danke. Mir ist es auch eine Freude sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Wo ist denn ihr Sohn?"

Sie hatte sich die Frage eigentlich verkneifen wollen. Aber jetzt da sie schon raus war, schlug sie sich innerlich vor die Stirn. So direkt konnte auch nur sie sein, aber die Tenders schien ihre Frage nicht zu stören.

„Simon wartet im Kukuksnest auf uns. So nennen wir unsere Hütte." lächelte ihr Kathrin Tender entgegen.

„Apropos..." fügte Dave Tender noch an „wir sollten langsam losfahren. Simon hat gekocht und wir sollten ihn nicht unnötig warten lassen."

Während der kurzen aber holprigen Fahrt wurde Hermine über ihr 'Internat' ausgefragt und sie hatte große Mühe sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die ihre Eltern den Tenders aufgetischt hatten. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, wie die zwei genau reagieren würden, wenn Hermine tatsächlich von Hogwarts berichten würde.

Endlich bogen sie in eine Auffahrt ab. Als Hermine ausstieg, war sie erst mal überwältigt von der wunderschönen Aussicht, so dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand von hinten an sie herantrat.

„Du müsstest es erst mal bei Sonnenaufgang sehen."

Das musste Simon sein. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte die gleichen dunklen Haare seines Vaters, trug diese jedoch etwas kürzer. Sie sah ihm genau in seine dunkelblauen Augen und ein leichtes Kribbeln durchzog ihren Bauch.

„Hi... Ich bin Simon. Du musst Hermine sein, richtig?" Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Noch etwas verwirrt ergriff sie seine Hand. „Ja...richtig... ähm.. tut mir leid aber du hast .. ich meine … die Aussicht hat mich so fasziniert."

„Ich könnte dir morgen früh den Sonnenaufgang zeigen, dann wirst du richtig begeistert sein."

Schon zum zweiten mal heute lief Hermine wieder rot an, doch nickte sie. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine Augen waren so tief und seine Hand übte immer noch leichten Druck auf ihre aus.

Einen Augenblick standen beide nur da und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Soll ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?" holte Simon sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

Wieder nickte sie „Das wär nett, danke."

Er weckte sie am nächsten Morgen wirklich pünktlich, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und er hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung. Hermine war ganz hingerissen von dem Ausblick und von Simon.

Am Nachmittag des 24. Dezembers hat es dann zum Schneien begonnen und sie spielten mit den Eltern in der Hütte lange Mensch ärgere dich nicht oder Scrabble, währen sie bei heißem Kakao über alles mögliche redeten. Hermine mochte die Tenders und sie genoss die Blicke, die ihr Simon manchmal zuwarf. Aufregende Schauer liefen ihr jedes mal durch die Gliedmaßen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie meistens mit Skifahren. Oft war sie mit Tender jun. allein auf der Piste, da ihren Eltern ziemlich schnell die Luft ausging. An die Kopfschmerzen verschwendete Hermine keine Gedanken mehr. Die hatte längst jemand anderes in Beschlag genommen.

Zu Weihnachten bekam die junge Hexe von ihren Eltern dieses Jahr wieder einmal nur Geld und ein paar Süßigkeiten. Sie hatten es aufgegeben ihr materielle Dinge zu schenken, da sie diese meist nicht in Hogwarts gebrauchen konnte. Auch freute sie sich schon auf die letzte Ferienwoche, die sie zusammen mit Harry im Fuchsbau verbringen würden.

Das Ron dort war, störte sie nicht, da zum ersten Lavender einmal nicht anwesend und zweitens Ron für sie nicht mehr wirklich interessant war. Trotzdem war sie traurig darüber Simon lange nicht wiedersehen zu können. Und schreiben konnte sie ihm ja schlecht. Er würde sicher an seinem Verstand zweifeln, wenn eine Eule ihm einen Brief zukommen ließ.

Als die zwei jungen Leute am letzten Tag im Kuckucksnest auf der Veranda zusammen saßen, legte Simon vorsichtig den Arm um Hermine, was sie gleich dazu veranlasste etwas näher an ihn zu rutschen. In diesem Moment raste ihr Herz nur so dahin und sie schloss genießend die Augen.

„Hermine..."

„Hm?"

„Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir sehr."

„Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir auch und ich wünschte, dass wir ewig so sitzen könnten."

Hermines Herzschlag nahm noch eine Spur zu und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch waren auch wieder da.

Sanft schob Simon seinen Zeigefinger unter Hermines Kinn und hob ihren Kopf soweit an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

Zärtlich und fast fragend legte der Junge seinen Mund auf den ihren und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso zärtlich. Das war der reinste Himmel.

Sie saß hier mit einem sympathischen, liebenswerten und furchtbar zärtlichen Jungen zusammen und wünschte sich die Zeit möge stehen bleiben.

Langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, um sich bequemer hinzusetzen ohne jedoch den Kuss abzubrechen. Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und schmeckte nur noch seine Lippen. Er hatte mittlerweile seine Hände um ihr Gesicht gelegt und löste sich sanft von ihr.

Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und schmiegten sich dann wieder gegenseitig aneinander um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Hermine mit ihren Eltern zu Hause und natürlich traf sie sich täglich mit ihrem 18 Jährigen Nachbarn.

Sie war so glücklich mit Simon und vergaß oft die Zeit, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Die Siebtklässlerin liebte die sanften Schauer, die Simon bei ihr auslöste, wenn er sie im Arm hielt. Das waren eindeutig die besten Ferien, die sie je hatte. Schade dass sie nicht ewig andauern. Aber Hermine wollte nicht ihren Ferien nachtrauern, sondern jede freie Minute zusammen mit ihrer Liebe verbringen.

Beide saßen oft in seinem oder ihrem Zimmer um zusammen fern zu sehen oder einfach nur zusammen zu sein. Simon hatte auch schon einige male versucht sie zu mehr zu überreden, als nur Küssen und Fummeln, was Hermine jedoch immer, um Verständnis bittend, abgelehnt hatte. Sie fühlte sich einfach noch nicht bereit für so eine Art des Zusammenseins.

Man konnte ihm seine Enttäuschung ansehen aber sie blieb immer hartnäckig an ihrer Moral hängen.

_Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht näher auf die Beziehung der Beiden eingehe. Aber das hier soll eine Hermine/Severus Story werden :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Und wieder ein neues Kapitel... oder eher Kapitelchen... ;)_

_Jaja... Hermine hat nen Freund... Um zumindest eine Frage zu beantworten: Der wird, meiner Meinung nach, noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen um Severus und Hermine (unbeabsichtigt) näher zu bringen._

_Das nächste Update gibts dann erst wieder Mittwoch... (hab Geburtstag ;) ... nicht das das wen interessieren würde^^)_

_Aber jetzt halt ich euch nicht länger auf... viel spaß noch weiterhin :)_

Kapitel 6

„Du hast was?"

Ginny war aus dem Häuschen.

„Wer hat was?"

War nun auch Harrys Interesse geweckt, der gerade mit Ron in Ginnys Zimmer getreten war. Bevor Hermine jedoch antworten konnte, fiel ihr ihre Freundin grinsend ins Wort:

„Hermine Jane Granger hat einen Freund!"

Ron und Harry fielen die Kiefer herunter und sie blickten ihre Freundin ungläubig an.

„Hey Jungs... Mund zu! Wir wollen nicht sehen, was ihr zuletzt gegessen habt!", brachte die jüngste Weasley lachend hervor. Doch bevor noch ein Wort gewechselt werden konnte, wurde ihr Gespräch von Mrs Weasleys Ankündigung zum Essen unterbrochen.

Die vier machten sich auf den Weg die vielen Treppen im Fuchsbau hinunter zuwandern. Dabei ließ sich Ginny mit Hermine ein bisschen zurückfallen und sie befragte ihre ältere Freundin, sodass nur sie es hören konnte:

„Wie heißt er? Wie alt ist er? Vielleicht kenn´ ich ihn ja."

„Sein Name ist Simon Tender... 18... und...Nein!... Du kennst ihn ganz sicher nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Hermine seufzte und antwortete ihrer Freundin noch leiser „Er ist ein Muggel" Nach kurzem Überlegen und einem Blick in Ginnys erstauntes Gesicht fügte sie noch an: „Er hat keine Ahnung dass ich eine Hexe bin und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm _das_ beichten soll."

Ein letztes mal flüsterte ihr ihre grinsende Freundin noch zu: „Erzähl mir später alles. Okay? Dann finden wir sicher auch eine Lösung für dein Problem."

„In Ordnung"

Nach einer ausgiebigen Begrüßung bei der Harry und alle Weasleys, außer Charly und Bill, anwesend waren, machten sich alle über den gut gedeckten Frühstückstisch her. Hermine hatte jetzt erst ihren riesigen Hunger bemerkt und langte ordentlich zu.

So saßen sie eine Weile zusammen und erzählten von ihren Ferien und Hermine wurde natürlich über Simon ausgefragt. Nur Ginny bemerkte, dass Hermine sich mittlerweile schon ihr drittes Marmeladen-Rollmops-Brötchen belegte, sagte jedoch nichts. Wer weiß vielleicht war das ja eine Spezialität in der Schweiz...

Nachdem die Mädchen geholfen haben den Tisch abzuräumen holten sich beide Besen aus dem kleinen Schuppen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Harry, Ron, George und Fred hinters Haus, um sich deren Quidditchspiel anzuschließen. Da es diesen Winter in England ziemlich mild war, hatte es auch nicht geschneit oder gefroren.

Hermine mochte Fliegen nie so recht und war deshalb auch keine passable Fliegerin. Schon nach dem ersten Unterricht in Besenflug, hatte sie damit abgeschlossen. Nur manchmal konnte man sie überreden, mit ihren Freunden ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen. Doch das alles änderte nichts an ihren Flugkünsten und so saß die junge Hexe eher schlecht als recht auf dem Besenstiel.

Die anderen nahmen ihr das nicht übel und bezogen sie einfach so gut es ging mit ins Spiel ein. Obwohl sie lieber mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde stand, es ihr jedoch da ziemlich langweilig geworden wäre, hatte die junge Hexe viel Spaß an diesem Vormittag...

...Bis sie hinter dem Büschen landen musste, die den Fuchsbau vom Dorf abtrennte, um sich dort allem, was in ihrem Magen war, zu entledigen.

Ihre Freunde hatten ihr plötzliches Abtauchen natürlich bemerkt und auch die Würgegeräusche waren mehr als deutlich.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Fliegen is´ wohl doch nich´ ihr Ding, was?", bemerkte George.

„Vielleicht hat sie heute Morgen ein faules Ei erwischt", meinte Ron.

„Heute morgen gab es keine Eier, du Eierkopf" Fred schlug seinem Bruder andeutungsweise auf den Hinterkopf.

Ginny war schon im Landeanflug während sie ihren Brüdern und Harry zurief, dass sie sich um Hermine kümmern würde und sie ruhig weitermachen könnten.

Obwohl sie sich Sorgen machten, ließen die Jungs sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Hermine hatte sich einige Meter weiter in eine weit-reichende Wiese gesetzt und sog in tiefen Zügen die kühle Luft ein und lies sie ebenso wieder hinaus strömen.

Die Sechstklässlerin war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr.

„Hey was ist den los? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie sogleich besorgt als diese sich neben ihre Freundin gekniet hatte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht... das ist mir in der Schweiz und Zuhause schon ein paar mal passiert. Und bevor du gleich einen Anfall bekommst, warum ich das nicht gesagt habe: Mir geht es gut. Die Übelkeit ist plötzlich da und so plötzlich verschwindet sie auch wieder."

„Hm... vielleicht liegt es ja an dem, was du heute Morgen gegessen hast. Seit wann isst man auch Rollmöpse mit Marmelade? Und überhaupt: Seit wann stopfst du dich so voll?"

Hermines Wangen bekamen einen leichten Rotstich. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich hatte Hunger und Lust auf Rollmops und Marmelade..."

„Hast du in der Schweiz auch schon solche Sachen gegessen?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Wir waren einmal in einem Restaurant und ich dachte, ich hätte dort einfach nur eine schlechte Muschel verdrückt."

Ginny hatte mittlerweile einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Wer weiß vielleicht bist du schwanger.", grinste ihre Freundin jetzt keck.

„Dazu müsste ich erst mal aus meinem Jungfrauen-Status raus."

„Hm...Soll ich Mum davon erzählen? Sie weiß vielleicht etwas."

„Nein nicht nötig. Mir geht es ja schon wieder super. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wenn es nicht bald aufhört, gehe ich nach den Ferien zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Ist gut. Aber jetzt steh auf sonst holst du dir vielleicht noch eine Blasenentzündung dazu. Wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Du wolltest mir sowieso noch von Simon erzählen."

Mit einem Ruck standen beide Mädchen wieder gerade und klopften sich die Hosen ab.

_Ja okay... ein bisschen kurz... krieg ich trotzdem Feedback *lieb kuck*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Danke für die Glückwünsche ;) und jetzt wieder ein neues Kapitel :) Hermine ist wieder in Hogwarts _

_viel Spaß damit :)_

Kapitel 7

Natürlich haben die Übelkeit - Attacken nicht aufgehört und so startete das neue Trimester in Hogwarts. Ginny hatte sich bereit erklärt sie zur Medihexe zu begleiten und so schlenderten sie am ersten Schultag noch vor dem Frühstück zum Krankenflügel.

Plötzlich blieb die jüngere der beiden stehen und deutete ihrer Freundin das gleiche zu tun.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine genervt. Sie hatte keine Lust sich von Madam Pomfrey durch checken zu lassen und noch weniger ohne Frühstück zum Unterricht gehen zu müssen.

„Ist das da vorne nicht Simon?"

„Was? Spinnst du? Simon kann nicht hier sein... Was sollte..." Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

Sie hatte in die gleiche Richtung wie Ginny und direkt in strahlend braune Augen geblickt.

Ohne ein Wort hatte Hermine der Sechstklässlerin ihre Schulbücher in die Hand gedrückt und lief auf ihren Freund zu, welcher ihr verdutzt und mit ungläubigen Blick ein paar Schritte entgegen kam.

Doch sobald die junge Hexe sich in seine Arme hatte fallen lassen, machte sich ein erfreutes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit und er küsste sie stürmisch auf den Mund. Während des Kusses schwirrten tausend Gedanken in Hermines Kopf herum.

Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie auf ein Internat in Schottland ginge und er hat nur gemeint, dass er, nachdem er Jahrelang Privatunterricht hatte, auf einer Schule seinen Abschluss richtig machen möchte...Und nun war er hier!... In Hogwarts... bei ihr! Aber wie konnte das möglich sein... Er war doch ein Muggel... Oder etwa nicht?

Langsam löste sich das Mädchen von seinen Lippen und sah ihn fragend an.

Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu reden:

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie mussten schmunzeln. Es hätte ja einiges passieren können aber _das_?

Hermine fing sich zu erst.

„Nun ja... Ich geh hier zur Schule seit ich elf bin. Und was machst du hier. Du hast mir doch erzählt du willst deinen Abschluss machen..."

„Den mach ich ja auch!" Simon lächelte sie an „Ich habe heute meinen ersten Schultag, da es wegen des Umzugs nicht anders ging, wurde mir erlaubt erst im zweiten Trimester zu kommen... Aber wenn du hier bist... dann kann das doch nur bedeuten, dass du eine..."

„...Hexe bist!" Ginny grinste beide von der Seite an „Und was für eine sie ist! Hi, ich bin Ginevra, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Ginny."

„Ähm... hi! Ich bin Simon. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Nun ich lass euch dann mal allein. Äh... Ich warte dann am Krankenflügel auf dich. Und vergiss nicht, dass wir noch Unterricht haben."

Simon sah Hermine wieder tief in die Augen. Als er diesmal sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren legte, hätte sie dahinschmelzen können und am liebsten den dummen Unterricht heute sausen lassen.

„Eine Hexe! Was für ein Zufall! Aber warum Krankenflügel? Musst du dich immer noch übergeben?"

„Ja... Aber das ist halb so schlimm. Und jetzt da du da bist, geht's mir gleich viel besser!"

„Nimm das nicht auf die leichte Schulter... Du... sag mal... Deine Eltern arbeiten aber nicht in der Zaubererwelt oder? Mein Vater kennt dort fast jedes Gesicht und deine Eltern hat er noch nicht gekannt."

„Nun... Sie sind Muggel, sie arbeiten als Zahnärzte... Und wie sieht's bei dir aus? Was machen deine Eltern?"

„Nun mein Vater wurde ins Zaubereiministerium versetzt, deshalb mussten wir auch umziehen. Er ist in der Magischen Aus-, und Weiterbildungsabteilung und meine Mutter ist Muggel. Sie arbeitet in einer Boutique in Muggellondon."

„Was werden nur unsere Eltern sagen wenn wir ihnen _das_ Schreiben", grinste Hermine ihren Freund nun an.

„Sie werden sich freuen, dass der Abwasch, beim nächsten gemeinsamen Essen, schneller geht.", meinte Simon und die Hexe musste kichern und drückte diesmal ihm einem Kuss auf.

„Aber jetzt ab mit dir. Du wolltest doch noch in den Krankenflügel. Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen, dann können wir weiter reden."

„Okay. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn ein weiteres mal, bevor sie den Gang zum Krankenflügel hinunter eilte.

„Ist der vielleicht süß.", begrüßte sie Ginny auch sogleich.

„Ja das ist er.", schwärmte Hermine immer noch in Gedanken an ihren Simon.

„Hast du das gesehen?", fiel es der jüngeren plötzlich wieder ein.

„Was gesehen?", fragte ihre Freundin neugierig.

„Simon ist ein Slytherin. Er hatte das Slytherinwappen am Umhang."

Hermine stutzte. Nein das hatte sie nicht gesehen. Sie war zu überrascht ihn hier anzutreffen und dann hat er sie auch gleich so stürmisch geküsst und seine Kleidung war einfach Nebensache. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als Antwort für ihre Freundin.

Simon in Slytherin? Sicher hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde, wenn er ein Zauberer wäre, aber sie war eher auf Ravenclaw gekommen.

„Wie dem auch sei... Sollen wir?", riss Ginny sie aus den Gedanken und deutete auf die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Büro.

„Hm... Ja sicher"

Sie hat mittlerweile zahllose verschiedenste Untersuchungen hinter sich gebracht. Ginny musste schon gehen, da die Mediehexe Hermine für die erste Stunde freigesprochen hatte und diese nun immer noch auf einem Krankenbett saß und wartete.

Nach weiteren Minuten kam Poppy Pomfrey wieder von ihrem Büro zurück in die Krankenstation und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Bett auf dem die junge Hexe ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis wartete.

Die alte Hexe hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Also Miss Granger... es gibt eine ganz einfache Erklärung warum sie die ganze Zeit erbrechen. Auch der übermäßige und unzusammenpassende Lebensmittelkonsum ist eine Folge davon. Ich kann mir nicht sonderlich vorstellen, dass ihnen gefällt was ich gleich sage... zumindest nicht in ihrem Alter..."

In Hermines Gesicht stand ein riesiges Fragezeichen. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? War es etwas ernstes? Vielleicht etwas tödliches?

„Ist es so schlimm?" fragte sie deshalb vorsichtig.

„Schlimm... Nun ja... eigentlich nicht... Ich meine... Schließlich ist eine Schwangerschaft das Natürlichste auf der Welt..."

„EINE WAS?" Perplex starrte sie die ältere Hexe an. „Aber...aber...aber woher... ich meine … wie konnte das passieren?"

„Nach meinen Erkenntnissen sollten sie in ihrem Alter schon wissen wie so etwas passiert und ich dachte ebenso, dass sie auch wissen, wie man so etwas verhindern könnte. Wie ich zu meinem Bedauern feststellen muss, ist das nicht der Fall."

Ein tadelnder und gleichzeitig mitleidiger Blick ist dem ernsten Ausdruck auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht gewichen.

„Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?"

„Hundertprozentig..."

„Aber..." Da saß Hermine nun. Den Blick starr auf ihre gefalteten Hände gerichtet, welche in ihrem Schoß lagen. Schwanger! Sie war Schwanger! Aber wie war das möglich? Die junge Hexe war der Ohnmacht nahe. Sie war doch noch Jungfrau. Noch nie hatte sie mit einem Jungen geschlafen, geschweige denn nicht verhütet.

Unbewusst legte sie eine ihrer Hände auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

Madam Pomfrey sah der kleinen Hexe besorgt zu. Erst als Hermine eine erste dicke Träne an der Backe herunterlief drückte die Medihexe sie sanft in die Kissen und deckte sie zu. Irgendwie bekam diese von der ganzen Aktion nichts mehr mit. Hermine war mit ihren Gedankengängen ganz wo anders. Die junge Gryffindor weinte stille Tränen, die sie ebenfalls nicht bemerkte, und schluchzte sich langsam in den Schlaf.

_ich hoffe ich hab Hermines Gefühle und Gedanken einigermaßen rüber gebracht... Kritik? Lob? bitte kurz kommentieren ;)_

_lg_


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews :) Es macht total Spaß für euch zu schreiben, auch wenn ich momentan nen kleinen Hänger hab... aber zu euren Glück hab ich schon a bisserl vorgearbeitet :)_

_In diesem Kapitel trifft Snape auf Simon... viel Spaß ^^_

Kapitel 8

Madam Pomfrey konnte sich das Ganze nicht wirklich erklären.

Die junge Miss Granger hatte sich benommen als wäre eine Schwangerschaft unmöglich. Aber da sie es nun einmal war, konnte das doch nicht unbemerkt von statten gegangen sein.

Die Heilerin beschloss mit der Gryffindor darüber zu sprechen sobald diese erwachte und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihren Unterlagen im Büro. Als sie nach einer guten Stunde ein Bett im Krankensaal quietschen hörte und sich in eben diesen begab, saß Hermine schon wieder aufrecht.

Ihr Blick ging geradewegs auf die gegenüberliegende Wand aus den großen Fenstern hinaus.

Mit einem Beruhigungstrank in der Rocktasche machte sich Poppy auf den Weg zu ihrer Patientin.

Hermine schien sie zu bemerken, denn ohne zu ihr zu sehen richtete sie das Wort an die Medihexe.

„Keiner darf davon erfahren!" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Das wird sich kaum vermeiden lassen mein Liebes. Abtreibungen sind nach dem Zaubergesetz verboten...folglich wird es spätestens in ein paar Monaten die ganze Schule erkennen können."

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. Poppy Pomfrey hatte recht. Als sie erneut sprach war ihre Stimme schon etwas kräftiger und sie konnte bereits wieder vernünftige Gedanken fassen.

„Zumindest soll es _vorerst _niemand erfahren."

Nun trafen ihre braunen Augen direkt in die blauen der Medihexe.

„Versprechen sie, dass sie es niemanden sagen werden. Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore … Bitte!"

Das -Bitte- hatte ziemlich verzweifelt und auswegslos geklungen. So konnte ihr die alte Hexe das nicht ausschlagen. Obwohl sie die ausdrückliche Anordnung hatte, solche Vorfälle zu melden, nickte sie einverstanden.

„Gut!"

Hermine schien erleichtert. In Wahrheit tobte in ihr die Verzweiflung... Wie konnte das nur passieren?

„Wie lange bin ich den schon... schwanger?" Vor dem letzten Wort musste sie unwillkürlich schlucken.

„Nun... so in etwa zwei bis drei Wochen schätze ich... genaueres könnte ich erst in einer knappen Woche sagen."

Das Mädchen nickte und versuchte gleich logische Schlüsse zu ziehen. Zwei Wochen. Vielleicht drei...

Mit Simon war sie seit gut 15 Tagen zusammen. Aber sie hatten nie miteinander geschlafen.

Sicher... ein paar mal hatte er seine Hand schon unter ihrem Pullover und hat Anstalten gemacht sie auszuziehen. Doch sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie dazu noch nicht bereit wäre. Sie vertraute Simon voll und ganz und sie wünschte sich auch irgendwann einmal mit ihm zu schlafen. Aber momentan war sie sich noch zu unsicher.

Und jetzt DAS! Ein Baby! Wo sollte das herkommen?

Simon war schon mal ausgeschlossen und diese Tatsache war noch schlimmer, als die, dass es überhaupt zu einer Schwangerschaft gekommen war.

Hatte er sie vielleicht mit KO-Tropfen gefügig gemacht? NEIN! Das konnte nicht stimmen. Schnell wischte Hermine diesen Gedanken beiseite.

Es musste vor ihm gewesen sein.

In der Ferienhütte?... Unmöglich

Zuhause?... Wann denn? Und mit wem?

Und danach war sie war die ganze Zeit mit Simon zusammen gewesen.

In Hogwarts war auch nicht möglich. Die letzten Prüfungen vor den Ferien hatten es in sich und das einzige, was sie den ganzen Tag über gemacht hat, war lernen und Hausaufgaben machen. Sie ist immer todmüde ins Bett gefallen.

Außerdem war diese Zeit schon über den drei Wochen.

Wann bei Merlin sollte das von statten gegangen sein?

„Ich würde sie bitten noch einen Beruhigungstrank zu sich zu nehmen. Danach können sie auf ihr Zimmer gehen.", unterbrach die Medihexe ihren Gedankenfluss und streckte ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ein Fläschchen entgegen.

Während Hermine brav die Flüssigkeit hinunterschluckte setzte sie noch hinterher: „Ich möchte sie in zwei Wochen wieder sehen und untersuchen. Ich denke spätestens da sollten wir dann auch die Schulleitung informieren. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Wieder nickte die junge Hexe nur und machte sich eilig auf in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Währenddessen in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses, genauer gesagt im Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin, musste Snape sich sehr anstrengen um die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Gerade eben mussten sich die beiden Slytherin-Zweitklässler, welche sich am Weihnachtsball auf die Feier der älteren Jahrgänge geschlichen haben, eine Standpauke von eben jenem anhören lassen.

Snape konnte sich nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsballabend erinnern und hatte den Verdacht das diese zwei Lümmel irgendetwas in die Gläser gemischt hatten, was diese jedoch nicht zugeben wollten.

Ohne zu irgendeinem Ergebnis zu gelangen, knurrte er die beiden, die mittlerweile ganz klein auf ihren Stühlen saßen, an.

„Auch wenn es gegen meine Gewohnheiten spricht, werde ich Slytherin für diese Tat 50 Punkte abziehen! Und ich denke drei Monate Nachsitzen wird eure Zunge irgendwann lockern."

Wütend zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Ruck flog plötzlich die schwere Holztür auf, was die Jungen dazu aufforderte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Erst als sich die Beiden an einer Gestalt im Türrahmen vorbei quetschten, fiel ihm eben diese Person auf.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?", kam es von dem neuen Schüler, den er zu sich bestellt hatte.

„Tür zu und setzen!"

Snapes Stimme forderte keinen Widerspruch und so beeilte sich der junge Zauberer der Anweisung nachzukommen.

Als der dunkelhaarige Schüler saß, lehnte sich Snape zurück in seinen hohen Stuhl.

„Simon Tender, richtig? Ich nehme an die Hausregeln wurden ihnen bereits vom Direktor mitgeteilt?" Eine Augenbraue stahl sich in die Höhe.

„Ja, Sir.", war die einfache Antwort.

„Nur weil sie hier neu an der Schule sind, heißt das nicht, dass ihnen irgendetwas geschenkt wird. Ist das soweit klar?"

Ein kurzes nicken seitens Simons.

„Gut. Als ihr Hauslehrer bin ich dafür zuständig ihnen nochmals mitzuteilen, dass von ihnen in den Abschlussprüfungen einiges verlangt wird und dass sie, bis zu eben diesen keinen Unsinn treiben oder die Hausregeln verletzen sollten. Als Oberhaupt Slytherins möchte ich ihnen geraten haben sich nichts zu Schulden kommen zu lassen. Ich kann bei schlechten Nachrichten nämlich sehr... ärgerlich werden." Die letzten Worte waren beinahe geflüstert.

„Ich werde ihnen keine Schande bereiten, Sir!", versicherte ihm der Siebtklässler, der immer noch aufrecht in seinem Stuhl saß.

Snape bewunderte die Ausstrahlung des jungen Mannes vor sich. Die Verschlagenheit eines Slytherins stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Seit der Dunkle Lord tot war, genoss sein Haus wieder großes Ansehen und deren Insassen waren auch nicht mehr ganz so hinterhältig und gemein, was den Hauslehrer sichtlich stolz machte. Und der Siebtklässler vor ihm schien großes Potential zu haben und brachte sicher einige Punkte für den Hauspokal, dabei war sich Snape sicher.

Ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Nun gut. Falls sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, wenden sie sich den Vertrauenschülern oder dem Schulsprecher zu. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag!"

Tender erhob sich. „Professor!" Und schon war er aus der Tür.

Endlich mal ein Junge mit Manieren, dachte Snape. Doch sofort stahl sich wieder der Ärger mit seinen Zweitklässlern in sein Gedächtnis. Er hoffte das die beiden zur Vernunft kämen und ihm erzählen würden, was sie in die Bowle gemischt hätten, bevor sein Haus übermäßig Punkte verlor.

Was war am Weihnachtsball nur passiert?

Er war mit Granger ins Gespräch gekommen ... mehr wusste er nicht mehr.

Missmutig erhob sich Snape und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Wandteppich in seinem Büro, auf dem das Slytherinwappen abgebildet war, und trat durch die dort erscheinende Tür in seine Räume.

_Zur Info: Ich werde diese Geschichte (wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen habt ) eher aus Hermines Sicht schreiben... Es ist für mich ziemlich schwer, sich in Severus hineinzuversetzten ohne ihn gleich OOC zu machen..._

_LG Liesl_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo ihr Lieben :D Danke für die vielen Kommentare^^_

_Ich versuche eure Kritik ernst zu nehmen und sie in meiner Geschichte zu verarbeiten, was manchmal für mich ein bisschen schwierig ist. _

_Ich schreibe nicht absichtlich mal in dem einen und dann in dem anderen Stil... Manchmal sitze ich ewig an einem Satz oder schreib ihn ein paar mal um, bis er mir passt. Ich versuche auch mein Bestes abwechslungsreich und ohne Gramatik- oder Rechtschreibfehler zu schreiben... (Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr mir ein paar übersehene Fehler verzeihen könnt ) )_

_...aber jetzt wieder zur Geschichte :)_

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte eine total geräderte Hermine im Gryffindorturm aus ihrem kurzen Schlaf. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht trotz Beruhigungstrank kein Auge zu bekommen und war nur in den frühen Morgenstunden kurz eingenickt.

Die neuen Umstände haben sie lange nachdenken lassen und sie war nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Das einzige, das sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte war Simon von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Nur wie sie das anstellen wollte, ohne ihn zu verlieren, wusste die Gryffindor noch nicht. Sie würde auch um ein Gespräch mit Ginny, Ron und Harry nicht herumkommen. Immerhin waren das ihre Freunde.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr lies die junge Hexe aufstöhnen. Es war erst fünf.

Hermine, die nicht vorhatte ihre Mitbewohnerinnen aufzuwecken, räkelte sich noch einmal in ihren Lacken und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Was ihr jedoch verwehrt bleiben sollte, da sich ihre morgendliche Übelkeit wieder meldete und so begab sie sich widerwillig und gerade noch schnell genug zur Toilette.

Weil sie ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte, schlich Hermine nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben, die ihr Lavender gestern auf ihre Kommode gelegt hatte.

Genau als die Siebtklässlerin mit ihrem Zauberkunst-Aufsatz fertig geworden war, kamen auch schon Ginny und Harry auf sie zugelaufen.

„Hey Süße... und was hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt?", begann ihre junge Freundin auch gleich nachzufragen.

„Guten Morgen erst mal."

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es für Ginny typisch war immer das Thema gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen, musste Hermine grinsen. Natürlich war sie auf diese Frage vorbereitet.

„Sie meinte, das wär' so ´n Magen-Darm-Ding... ist nicht ansteckend und es sollte auch bald wieder weg sein... Ich soll in zwei Wochen noch mal zum Durchchecken vorbeikommen."

„Na wenn das so ist, brauch ich mir ja keine all zu großen Sorgen machen.", meinte Harry und seufzte theatralisch, was ihm von Ginny einen wütenden Stoß und von Hermine einen fragenden Blick einbrachte.

„Ginny hat gemeint, dass es etwas ganz ernstes sein könnte und hat sich tierische Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hab versucht sie zu beruhigen aber sie hat sich nicht abbringen lassen mich auch zu verunsichern."

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin dankbar an.

„Mir geht's gut... Ehrlich!"

„Ja, ich weiß ja..."

Nachdem Hermine ihre Schulsachen wieder verstaut und die Schultasche auf ihre Schulter bugsiert hatte, machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

„Hey möchtest du heute nach dem Unterricht mit zu Hagrid kommen? Oder triffst du dich mit Simon. Du könntest ihn sicher auch mitbringen.", fragte Ginny sie, während der Rotschopf sich einen weiteren Toast mit Butter bestrich.

Diesmal war es an Harry fragend zu schaun.

„Hä? Wie soll das den gehen... ich dachte der wär' ein Muggel?"

Ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht seiner Freundin.

„Wir haben gestern ´raus gefunden, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Er ist hier auf Hogwarts um seinen Abschluss zu machen."

Hermine konnte ihre Freude nicht unterdrücken und grinste über beide Ohren, als Harry sie anstarrte.

„Das ist ...toll... oder?"

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Harry war manchmal so dämlich.

„Na klar ist das toll!", gab Hermine gespielt entrüstet von sich.

Nun musste auch ihr Freund grinsen.

„Und in welchem Haus ist er?", fragte er bevor er in sein Croissant biss.

„In Slytherin!", gab Ginny vielsagend zur Antwort.

„Das hat nicht zu sagen Ginny! Manchmal sind diese Vorurteile echt Mist.", empörte sich ihre Tischnachbarin wütend.

„Was haben wir eigentlich heute in der ersten Stunde?", bemühte sich Harry nun das Thema zu wechseln.

„Erst Doppelstunde Verwandlung und dann Kräuterkunde. Ich könnte mir echt besseres vorstellen, als draußen im Gewächshaus rumzustehen!" murmelte Hermine. Obwohl es ein sehr lauer Winter war und es dieses Jahr noch nicht geschneit hatte, war es in den Gewächshäusern und im Kerker eisig kalt.

„Immer noch besser als eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.", maulte Ginny und stopfte sich den Rest ihres Toasts in den Mund.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Harry und Hermine dann auf zum Unterricht. Ginny wollte noch auf Luna warten und mit ihr gemeinsam zu Zaubertränke gehen.

Harry erzählte seiner langjährigen Freundin gerade, dass sie diesmal wirklich reelle Chancen hätten das Quidditch-Tounier zu gewinnen, als ein besorgt scheinender schwarzhaariger Slytherin sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

„Hey Simon!", rief Hermine schon aus drei Metern Entfernung und lief auf ihren Herzallerliebsten zu, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du warst gestern nicht beim Mittag- und Abendessen. Ging es dir so schlecht?", fragte Simon und sein Blick ruhte besorgt auf seiner Freundin.

„Was?... Oh... nein mir geht's prima. Ich... Madame Pomfrey hat mich für gestern Krank gemeldet und … ich hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, also bin ich auf mein Zimmer und ...äh... hab meine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt.", versuchte Hermine hecktisch zu erklären, da Simons Frage bezüglich ihrer Gesundheit, wieder den kleinen Menschen unter ihrem Herzen in ihr Gedächtnis manövriert hat.

Immer wieder streifte ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, wie sie das alles erklären sollte.

Obwohl Hermine fand, dass sie sich sehr gut herausgeredet hatte, sah ihr Freund sie enttäuscht an.

„Oh Simon. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht beim Essen aufgetaucht bin. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass du hier in Hogwarts bist."

Das war eine glatte Lüge.

Sie hatte stundenlang darüber nachgegrübelt wie sie ihm am besten ihre Schwangerschaft beichten sollte und ihn am besten noch fragen, ob er nicht doch etwas damit zu tun hat.

Der 18-jährige lies einen Seufzer hören und küsste Hermine flüchtig auf den Mund.

„Treffen wir uns dann wenigstens nach dem Unterricht?"

„Sicher" Hermine versuchte sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln „Sagen wir um sechs an der Statue von Husain dem Gewitzten im sechsten Stock?"

„Geht klar"

Und wieder zog er seine kleine Hexe an sich in einem liebevollen Kuss.

„Ähm... Hermine? Wir müssen los! Sonst schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig bis zum Unterricht."

„Hm?... Oh stimmt ja. Äh... sicher! Aber zuvor... also Harry darf ich dir Simon vorstellen?"

„Hi! Simon Tender." Simon streckte Harry die Hand hin, die der Gryffindor auch gleich ergriff.

„Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter? Meinst du DEN Harry Potter?", fragte Hermines Freund ungläubig

„Äh... ja" meine Harry. Er hasste es noch immer, an diesen Status gefesselt zu sein. Trotzdem brachte er ein freundliches Lächeln heraus.

„Freut mich echt dich kennen zu lernen! Und du bist wirklich mit Hermine befreundet? Wow!"

„Natürlich sind wir befreundet." grinste Harry „Aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich. Hermine kommst du?"

Hermine, die sich die Szene von Simons Seite aus angesehen hatte, nickte und drückte ihrem Liebsten noch einen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Also dann bis später!"

Hermine freute sich den ganzen Tag über auf das Treffen am Abend mit Simon. Als sie dann kurz vor sechs am Treffpunkt eintraf war er bereits da und empfing sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen und langem Kuss, von dem sie sich erst trennten als ihnen der Atem ausging.

Zusammen setzten sie sich in eine Niesche genau zwischen der Statue und einer verbeulten alten Rüstung. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges waren riesige Fenster in die Mauer eingelassen, aus denen man einen guten Blick hinaus auf den See hatte. Auf diesem Gang kam so gut wie niemand vorbei, da dieser Teil des Schlosses weder Unterrichtsräume noch Schlafräume aufwies.

Sie redeten Stundenlang über ihre Vergangenheit und den Unterricht und Hermine gab Simon schließlich noch ein paar Informationen über Hogwarts und die verschiedenen Lehrer die er hatte. Ihre Konversation wurde nur durch gelegentliche Knutschattacken unterbrochen.

Gerade wieder in einer solchen verfallen, bemerkten sie erst nicht, dass sich ihnen eine hochgewachsene Gestalt näherte.

„Miss Granger, Mister Tender, was fällt Ihnen ein sich um diese Uhrzeit hier zu vergnügen? Tun Sie das gefälligst vor der Sperrstunde und an einem anderen Ort.", peitschte die Stimme eines wütenden Zaubertränkeprofessors durch den verlassenen Gang.

_eiei.. das gibt Ärger... Na dann... ich wünsch euch jetzt schon mal frohe Ostern, da ich nicht weiß ob ich in den nächsten Tagen Zeit für euch hab... sry _

_Aber ein kleines Feedback ist immer willkommen ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Feiertage :D bei uns hats geschneit... zu Ostern... schreckliches Wetter_

_so aber jetzt wieder zur Storry... Snape hat Hermine und Simon erwischt und wie Hermines Freunde auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren?..._

_have fun :D_

Kapitel 10

Na wen haben wir denn da? Die kleine... nein mittlerweile ja nicht mehr ganz so kleine Miss Granger und Mister Tender. Dieser Junge war wirklich durch und durch Slytherin. Während des Essens noch mit einer Siebtklässlerin aus seinem Haus im Gemeinschaftsraum rummachen und jetzt mit der Granger knutschen. Tsstsstss...

Er musste sich ernsthaft ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als beide, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auseinander fuhren und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrten.

Oh er liebte seinen Beruf. Auch wenn er in den letzten Monaten etwas einsichtiger geworden war, liebte er es immer noch Gryffindor für so etwas Punkte abzuziehen.

„Pro... Professor... ich.. wir... wir wollten bloß...", stotterte die Siebtklässlerin.

„Na? Was wollten Sie? Sie wissen doch sonst immer eine Antwort Miss Neumalklug! Ins Bett bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege und Sie an Professor McGonagall übergebe.", zischte Snape mit seinem berühmten einschüchternden Blick.

Als die junge Gryffindor ihrem Liebsten noch ein gequältes Lächeln schenkte und sich auf den Weg machte, rief das Oberhaupt Slytherins ihr noch mit sarkastischer Stimme hinterher:

„Ach... Miss Granger, bevor ich es vergesse... noch 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für nächtliches Umherschleichen. Ich hoffe Sie sehen ein, dass ich das tun muss."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht drehte sich Snape wieder dem Siebtklässler zu, der sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt hat und nun doch etwas verlegen vor seinem Hauslehrer stand.

„Nun zu Ihnen Mister Tender. Habe ich gestern nicht klar gemacht, was ich vom Regelnbrechen halte?", fragte Snape streng und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja Sir! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das will ich meinen. Miss Granger und ihre Freunde haben einen Hang dazu Regeln zu missachten. Ich nehme an, dass Sie durch sie nicht ebenfalls diese Eigenschaft übernehmen werden. Oder doch?"

„Nein Sir! Natürlich nicht!", versicherte Simon Tender, mit seltsam ablehnenden Ausdruck.

„Nun... Hoffen wir das Beste. Wenn ich Sie beide hier noch einmal nach der Sperrstunde 'rumlungern sehe, bekommen Sie eine Strafarbeit die sich gewaschen hat. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Snape war während des Sprechens immer lauter geworden und man konnte seine Wut über Simon deutlich in seinen Augen sehen.

Als dieser ergeben nickte, klopfte sich Snape innerlich auf die Schulter. Ein bisschen Disziplin und Ordnung hat noch keinem geschadet.

„Gut. Das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und nun gehen Sie."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte es nicht fassen.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen gesehen, als dieser zurück in den Kerker geeilt ist.

Irgendwie tat ihm die Granger leid. So einen hinterhältigen Freund wünschte er nicht einmal ihr.

Aber es war nicht seine Aufgabe sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sich ihr Herzallerliebster hinter ihrem Rücken mit anderen Mädchen vergnügt. Nachdenklich und schulterzuckend, fuhr er mit seiner Runde fort.

Später in seinen Räumen hatte Snape den Entschluss gefasst etwas besser auf den jungen Tender Acht zu geben. Er würde ihm einiges zutrauen... wie gesagt er war ein wahrer Slytherin.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Nachdem sie von Snape erwischt worden waren, war Hermine so schnell es ging zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen und ein Blick auf die große Uhr über dem Kamin verriet ihr, dass es doch schon kurz nach zwei Uhr war. Die Zeit war eindeutig zu schnell vergangen. In Zukunft müssten sie mehr aufpassen, um nicht noch einmal in Snapes Fänge zu geraten.

Und sie hatten aufgepasst und sind nicht wieder erwischt worden.

Jedoch hatte Hermine wegen der ganzen Freude, das Simon in ihrer Nähe war, vergessen was sie ihm eigentlich verschwieg.

Noch nicht einmal Ginny, Ron und Harry hatte sie es gesagt und die Zeit wurde nun doch etwas knapp.

Es war Samstag, am Montag würde sie wieder zu Madame Pomfrey müssen und dann würde die es McGonagall und Dumbledore sagen.

Aber ihre Freunde sollten es von ihr selber erfahren.

Hermine fasste den Entschluss ihnen heute alles zu beichten und abends würde sie sich mit Simon treffen und es ihm schonend beibringen. Hoffentlich wäre er nicht so sauer auf sie, um sie gleich zu verlassen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt wie wichtig er in ihrem Leben geworden war und noch immer flatterten allein beim Gedanken an ihn Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

So saß die Siebtklässlerin jetzt im Schlafsaal der Jungen, zusammen mit Ron, Harry und einer besorgt dreinblickenden Ginny, da Jungs in den Mädchenschlafsaal nicht hinein konnten.

„Na komm schon... spucks endlich aus... du hast uns doch nicht umsonst hier einfinden lassen oder?", fragte Ginny ihre abwesend wirkende Freundin, die seit Minuten überlegte, wie sie ihre Situation beschreiben konnte.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Flucht nach vorn.

„Also Leute... ich muss euch etwas beichten..."

„Beichten? Vielleicht... dass du endlich mit Tender Schluss gemacht hast? Ich kann den Typen auf hundert Meilen nicht riechen.", unterbrach sie Ron mit angewidertem Ausdruck.

„Jetzt sei doch mal still und lass sie ausreden Ron!", wies nun Harry seinen langjährigen Freund zurecht. „Was wolltest du sagen Hermine?" fügte er noch an Hermine gewandt an.

„Nun... ihr wisst doch noch alle, dass ich nach den Ferien im Krankenflügel war..."

Einstimmiges Nicken.

„Okay... irgendwann müsst ihr's ja erfahren... also... ich bin schwanger."

Wäre das Thema nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Hermine direkt über die Reaktion ihrer Freunde lachen können. Allen dreien hing die Kinnlade bis zum Boden und sie sahen sie mit ungläubig großen Augen an.

„Hey Leute … sagt was."

Ginny hatte sich zuerst wieder im Griff. „Aber ich dachte du... Du hast doch gemeint du wärst noch..."

„Jungfrau?... Ja Ginny und bis zum Besuch bei Madame Pomfrey war ich auch noch überzeugt davon."

„Aber wie ist das passiert? Du hast doch gesagt, du und Simon wollt euch mit dem Sex noch Zeit lassen.", flüsterte ihre Freundin nun fast.

„Im Grunde will nur ich mir noch damit Zeit lassen. Aber das ist gerade ein anderes Thema. Ich meine ich hab mich auch schon übergeben, bevor ich überhaupt mit Simon zusammen gekommen bin. Das heißt es muss hier in Hogwarts passiert sein."

Als sich Hermine ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wurde ihr die Bedeutung dieser erst richtig Bewusst... Sie hatte sich tatsächlich schon Übergeben, bevor sie mit Simon zusammen gekommen war.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis viel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Aber die Verzweiflung, welche diese ganze Situation hervorbrachte und die Tatsache das ihre Freunde immer noch mit ungläubigen Blicken vor ihr saßen, trieben der jungen Hexe Tränen in die Augen, die sie vergeblich versuchte weg zublinzeln.

Harry fielen die verräterisch glänzenden Tropfen auf ihrer Wange zu erst auf.

Ohne lang zu überlegen sprang er von dem Stuhl, auf welchem er saß, auf und setzte sich neben seine braunhaarige Freundin. Die fand sich plötzlich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

Die Sorge ihres Freundes ließ sie nun nur noch mehr weinen und je länger sie so da saßen, umso verzweifelter schien ihr ihre Situation.

Harry versuchte die bebende Hexe in seinen Armen zu beruhigen indem er ihr immer wieder beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

Selbst Ginny´s Augen glitzerten bedrohlich feucht, als sie den Zusammenbruch ihrer besten Freundin miterlebte. Verstohlen wischte sie sich mit ihrem Pulloverärmel die Feuchte aus den Augen und rutschte von Rons Bett hinunter auf dem Boden, wo sie kniend vor Hermine zum sitzen kam.

Tröstend strich sie mit einer Hand die Backe ihrer Freundin.

„Ach Mine... das ist doch alles nicht so schlimm! Wir sind doch bei dir und kümmern uns um dich. Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Wir werden dir helfen den Vater deines Kindes aufzutreiben... versprochen!"

„Ja Hermine... Und wenn es Snape höchstpersönlich ist. Wir werden den Mistkerl finden und ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen... verdammt!", schaltete sich nun auch Ron in das Gespräch ein.

Bei seinen Worten wurde es Hermine ganz warm ums Herz. Die Gewissheit, dass ihre Freunde, die eigentlich schon ihre Familie war, hinter ihr stand und helfen wollte, zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Sanft wischte ihr Harry noch eine letzte Träne von der Backe und drückte ihr brüderlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

_Wer braucht schon etwas anderes, wenn echte Freunde hinter einem stehen? ;)_

_Aber wie wird wohl der gute Simon reagieren? Wer von euch is neugierig?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey meine fleißigen Leser:) danke für die vielen Kommentare..._

_Ich hoffe, dass einige meiner Kapitel nicht allzu langatmig gewesen sind ;)_

_aber heute gibts wieder etwas 'action'... _

Kapitel 11

Als sie dann später zum Abendessen in der große Halle platz genommen hatten, begannen alle vier auch schon damit, dem Baby Namen zu geben.

Die vier Gryffindors hatten viel Spaß dabei und lachten über die ungewöhnlichsten Namenszusammenstellungen, bis plötzlich eine vollbusige Blondine hinter Ron stehen blieb und ihm mit säuerlicher Mine und wütendem Schnaufen einen Anhänger auf den Tisch knallte.

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder und ließ drei verdutzt guckende Gryfindors, zusammen mit einem weniger verdutzten, eher etwas ärgerlichen Ron zurück.

„War das nicht eben Lavender?", fragte Ginny erstaunt „Die sah aber sauer aus!"

Hermine war neugierig: „Was hast du angestellt, Ron?"

Die Ohren des angesprochenen Siebtklässlers nahmen ein leichtes Rot an und er spielte fahrig mit dem Anhänger in seinen Fingern.

„Wisst ihr... das einzige was Lavender interessiert ist Knutschen. Hier Knutschen – da Knutschen – Hinterm Vorhang, am Astronomieturm oder unten am See. Überall nur dieses Übereinander-herfallen. Das is' doch keine Beziehung oder?"

Bevor seine Freunde ihm antworten konnten, wandte er sich von deren Gesichtern ab und sprach weiter zu seinem Kartoffelauflauf: „Auf jeden Fall... ähm... hab ich gestern mit ihr Schluss gemacht!"

„Wow! Das hätt' ich dir gar nicht zugetraut Bruderherz."

Ginny lächelte verschmitzt, was ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick von ihrem Bruder bescherte. Diesen tat sie jedoch bloß mit einem Achselzucken ab, um sich gleich wieder ihrem Essen zu widmen.

Hermine kam pünktlich um halb neun im sechsten Stock an. Simon wartete wie immer schon auf sie und nahm sie mit einer gefühlvollen Umarmung in Empfang, welche sie mit einem intensiven Kuss erwiderte.

Sie hatte sich tausendmal ausgemalt, wie sie ihm ihr Geheimnis am besten beibringen sollte, aber ihr waren nie die richtigen Worte eingefallen. Gab es dafür überhaupt richtige Worte? Sie hatte einfach Angst das falsche zu sagen und ihn somit zu vergraulen. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht verlieren.

Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie ihm DAS sagen? Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen und begann sich langsam und mit leichter Bestimmtheit von seinen Lippen zu lösen. Wieder besseren Wissens entschied sie sich für den Angriff nach vorn.

„Simon! Wir müssen reden."

Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen seinerseits. Dann vergrub er seine Nase in ihr Haar und fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Rücken entlang.

„Können wir heute nicht zur Abwechslung mal etwas anderes tun?", flüsterte er gegen ihren Nacken, während er mit seinen schlanken Finger ihren Po knetete.

Wieder verfielen sie in einen Kuss. Verdammt... das war schwer! Aber sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Wieder löste sie sich von ihm und brachte jetzt auch gleich einige Zentimeter zwischen sie.

„Wir müssen wirklich reden!", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Hermine... warum können wir nicht..."

„Nein!"

„Aber Hermine wir sind doch schon so lange zusammen. Das wäre nur der nächste Schritt."

„Simon. Wirklich... Ich muss mit dir..."

„Reden? Ja schon klar. Das ist das einzige was wir tun. Ist ein bisschen Sex schon zu viel verlangt?"

„Simon... jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!", brauste die junge Hexe auf und brachte eilig einen Schritt zwischen sich und ihren Liebsten.

Hermine wurde langsam noch unruhiger, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Das lief eindeutig nicht so wie es laufen sollte. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach zuhören.

„Nein! Du hörst mir jetzt zu. Ich hab´s satt. Warum willst du nicht mit mir schlafen?"

„Ach Simon! Das ist doch jetzt..."

„Ich will eine Antwort verdammt! Ist das jetzt auch schon zu viel verlangt?"

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt und dass er sie förmlich anschrie, lies ihre Augen feucht werden. Doch dem Drang die aufkommenden Tränen zu vergießen, schluckte sie einfach wieder hinunter. Ohne dass sie noch groß darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren ihr die Worte schon aus dem Mund gepurzelt:

„Ich bin Schwanger!"

Hermine hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Jetzt war es raus. Und sie konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Nein! ... sie konnte nicht.

„Du bist WAS?"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck hatte sein Gesicht in Beschlag genommen. Das bemerkte sie, sowie sie doch etwas Mut zusammen gekratzt und in eben jenes aufgeblickt hatte. Jetzt konnte Hermine auch ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht.. wie das passieren konnte." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein verzweifeltes Hauchen.

„Du weißt nicht wie?"

Das höhnische Lachen, das daraufhin die Gänge füllte, würde sie nie wieder vergessen. Ein verspottendes Grinsen hat sich auf Simons Lippen breit gemacht.

„Ich versteh schon. Du schläfst wahrscheinlich abwechselnd mit Potter und Weasley, stimmt´s? Und mir gaukelst du vor, du währst noch Jungfrau und währst dir noch nicht sicher, ob du schon so weit gehen möchtest. Du hast mit mir gespielt. Gib´s zu!"

Seine Worte taten weh und verletzten sie.

Mit jeder Silbe war er bedrohlich näher an sie heran gekommen und sie verzweifelt zurückgewichen.

Als sie die Hinterwand der Niesche, in der sie in letzter Zeit immer zusammen gesessen haben, in ihrem Rücken spürte, machte sich langsam eine Spur Panik in ihr breit.

Noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen quietschte sie erschrocken auf. Er hatte ihre Arme hoch gerissen und sie hart gegen die Wand gedrängt, dabei war ihr Kopf unsanft gegen die Steine geprallt.

Nun stand sie da. Die Hände über dem Kopf in seinem Schraubstock-artigem Griff und sah in seine wütend funkelnden Augen. Da war nichts romantisches oder zärtliches mehr nur noch etwas unberechenbares.

Seine zweite Hand nestelte an ihrer Bluse, während er gewaltsam eines seiner Beine zwischen ihre brachte und ihren Rock damit etwas hoch schob.

Bitte Merlin, lass das alles nicht passieren, betete die verzweifelte Hexe.

„Ich lasse nicht gerne mit mir spielen Hermine. Das solltest du wissen! Und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und mach schön die Beine breit.", zischte der Siebtklässler.

Er hatte es mittlerweile schon geschafft ihre Bluse vorne zu öffnen oder besser gesagt aufzureißen.

Knöpfe kullerten geräuschvoll durch den leeren Gang. Die junge Hexe versuchte vergeblich sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er war eindeutig zu stark für sie.

Nackte Angst ergriff von ihr Besitz.

Er knetete brutal ihre Brüste durch den BH und sie konnte seinen Atem erregt an ihrer Schläfe spüren. Immer mehr Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und sie fühlte den Drang sie herausschreien, doch kein Ton wollte ihr entweichen.

So ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und versuchte ihren Geist von dieser unbegreiflichen Situation wegzuholen. Sie wollte es nicht spüren, wenn er sie in Besitz nahm. Sie versuchte vergeblich an irgendetwas schönes zu denken. Hermine wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an das, was gleich passieren würde und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie verschwommen einen schwarzen Schatten der Simon von ihr wegriss und auf ihn einbrüllte.

Sie bekam es nur am Rande mit, denn eine beruhigende und schützende Dunkelheit hatte sich sanft um sie gelegt und ließ sie in eine willkommene Ohnmacht fallen.

So fiel es ihr auch gar nicht mehr auf, als zwei starke Arme sie vor dem Aufprall mit dem Boden bewahrten.

_bitte lasst mir ein kleines Feedback da ... ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Danke für die Reviews :) Es macht total Spaß für euch zu schreiben..._

_Ein, für meine Verhältnisse, etwas längeres Kapitel... viel spaß beim lesen_

Kapitel 12

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Bei Merlins Zauberstab... wie konnte DAS denn passieren? Ungläubige schwarze Augen fixierten den Trank vor ihnen. Er schimmerte in einem satten, blutigen Rot und brachte Hogwarts Tränkemeister dazu, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Vier mal hatte er den Test bereits wiederholt!

Und bei jedem mal schien die Farbe noch roter zu und der Zauberer davor noch verzweifelter zu werden.

Erschöpft und mit geschlossenen Lidern ließ sich Snape zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und legte um Fassung ringend seine Hände übers Gesicht.

Diese Neuigkeit würde ihm nicht nur seinen Verstand und einiges an Beherrschung kosten. Dumbledore würde ihm nie wieder vertrauen können. Sicher würde er seine Anstellung hier in Hogwarts verlieren und von McGonagall mit Pauken und Trompeten direkt nach Askaban gejagt werden.

Ein lautes Klopfen holte den sonst so beherrschten Professor aus seiner Starre.

„Herein!", herrschte er zur Klassenzimmertür. In den Raum trat Madame Pomfrey, die sogleich die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen Severus?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja... tu mir den Gefallen und sieh dir diese Testergebnisse an, ja?"

Es hatte etwas erschreckendes an der Art wie erschöpft Snapes Stimme klang.

Poppy Pomfrey blieb das nicht verborgen: „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?... Also wenn es um Miss Granger geht... Ich habe ihr eine Phiole Traumlosen-Schlaf gegeben und sie wird morgen früh wieder aufwachen. Außer der kleinen Platzwunde am Hinterkopf fehlt ihr nichts..."

„Danke für diese Information Poppy, das ist sehr beruhigend." Noch immer war Snapes Stimme ruhig.

„Und um mich brauchst du dich nicht zu Sorgen... Könntest du dir jetzt bitte die Tränke ansehen?"

Auch wenn die Medihexe ihn mit misstrauischen Augen betrachtete, schienen die Blicke des Zaubertranklehrers in weite Ferne gerichtet zu sein. also trat sie an die Testreihe heran, die Snape auf dem Lehrerpult stehen hatte.

Nur eine Weile kehrte Stille in den Raum ein.

„Oh Merlin! Severus... Ist es das wofür ich es halte?" Entsetzen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Snape nickte nur.

„Von Miss Granger?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

„A...Aber... das... Wir... sollten den Schulleiter informieren."

Ergeben senkte der perplexe Zauberer den Kopf.

„Und was macht dich bei dieser Annahme so sicher, mein Junge?" Ein Hauch von Erschütterung lag in den Worten Dumbledores, als Snape und Poppy mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatten.

Sie saßen im Zimmer des Schulleiters. Bzw. Professor McGonnagall saß, unter Schock, in einem der Sessel, wo sie von Poppy wieder beruhigt wurde. Snape stand vor dem alten Zauberer und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Etwas von Miss Grangers Blut hat sich auf meiner Hand ausgebreitet, als ich sie in den Krankensaal brachte. Ich wollte herausfinden warum sie diesen Zusammenbruch hatte. Die kleine Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf war zu klein und um wegen Mr. Tender umzukippen war sie zu Gryffindor. Ich habe eine Reihe von Tests durchgeführt darunter auch einen Schwangerschaftstest... und der... war positiv.", versuchte der Tränkemeister sich zu erklären.

„Außerdem,..." schaltete sich jetzt auch Madame Pomfrey ein „ … war sie bereits vor ein paar Wochen bei mir und ich hab ihr die Schwangerschaft auch schon bestätigt. Das Mädchen war ziemlich tapfer als sie es erfahren hat. Jedoch wollte sie, dass ich Ihnen erst nach der zweiten Untersuchung Bescheid gebe und diese Bitte wollte ich ihr gerne erfüllen."

„Das ist noch nicht alles..."

Snape hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Er holte einmal tief Luft und richtete sich wieder auf. In den Augen des Schulleiters war Besorgnis zu sehen und er war sich sicher, dass ihm das was er jetzt zu hören bekam nicht gerade gefallen würde.

„Der Test hat die Eigenschaft auch gleichzeitig den Erzeuger zu festzustellen. Ist der Test positiv, wird aber von einem anderen, als dem Vater gebraut, so wird dieser Grün. Wenn jedoch der Vater ihn herstellt, nimmt er eine blutrote Farbe an."

„Und was willst du uns damit sagen?" fragte nun Minerva, die sich von ihrem ersten Schock wieder erholt hatte.

Snape musste schlucken... er hoffte immer noch zu schlafen und gleich aufzuwachen, um zu erkennen, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war, doch die bohrenden Blicke von Minerva und Albus waren eindeutig zu real.

„In der Testreihe waren alle Tränke ausnahmslos rot...", presste er schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung war es nun endgültig vorbei.

Als er nur Ungläubige Blicke erspähte, brüllte er es noch einmal beinahe hysterisch heraus: „JA VERDAMMT! ICH BIN DER VATER! UND ICH KANN MIR NICHT ERKLÄREN WIE. ICH HABE KEINE AHNUNG WIE UND WANN DAS PASSIERT SEIN SOLL! VERDAMMT ICH HABE EINE SCHÜLERIN GESCHWÄNGERT! DAS IST DOCH WOHL..."

„Meine Güte, Severus! So beruhige dich doch...", versuchte Dumbledore Snape zu beruhigen. Der aber war langsam am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Beruhigen? Er solle sich beruhigen? Er war vor Wut über seinen Vorgesetzten rot angelaufen.

„Beruhigen?", schnappte er, „Alter Narr! Ich habe gerade eben herausgefunden, dass ich mich, ohne auch nur eine Erinnerung daran zu haben, an einer Schülerin vergriffen haben muss und Vater werde. Und du erzählst mir, ich solle mich beruhigen? Verdammt ich habe eine Siebzehnjährige geschwängert und kann jetzt meine Kündigung einreichen, wenn ich nicht vorher rausgeschmissen werde..."

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete nun tief und hektisch.

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem verständnisvollem Blick „Ich habe nicht vor dich 'raus zuschmeißen' und eine Kündigung werde ich von dir nicht akzeptieren. Ich bin sicher, dass sich alles regeln lässt und jetzt setz' dich bitte!", sprach er beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Wie aus einer heftigen Trance erwacht, beruhigte sich der jüngere Zauberer und ließ sich neben Minerva auf einen weiteren Sessel sacken. Die beiden Hexen hatten bis jetzt geschwiegen und als die beiden Herren sich endlich beruhigt hatten, begann sich eine bedrückende Stille breit zu machen.

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors durchbrach das eisige Schweigen mit einer Frage: „Du sagtest... du würdest keine Erinnerung mehr daran haben, mit Miss Granger geschlafen zu haben... wie genau meinst du das?"

Snape seufzte und strich sich mit den Händen erst durch sein Gesicht und dann durch sein schwarzen Haar.

„So wie ich es sagte, liebste Minerva!", beantwortete er ihre Frage schließlich ruhig und außer Stande sarkastisch zu sein.

Das ist eindeutig zu viel für einen Abend. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und morgen früh erkennen, dass das allen nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen ist. Aber davon rennen war keine von Professor Severus Snapes Eigenschaften. Er war ein Slytherin und stand zu seinen Taten... auch wenn er sich partout nicht erinnern konnte.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar einer der beiden Hexen abzuwarten, wandte er sich nun an den Schulleiter, der in seinen Überlegungen vertieft zu sein schien.

„Was soll nun weiter geschehen? Wie ich dich kenne, hast du bestimmt schon einen Vorschlag, noch bevor wir alle überhaupt mit den Überlegungen anfangen können."

Albus schmunzelte über Snapes Bemerkung, da er allem Anschein nach langsam wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück kehrte. Sein Blick wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst und nachdenklich, als er zu Madam Pomfrey sprach: „Wie lange ist Miss Granger schon guter Hoffnung, Poppy?"

„Nun... so in etwa seit Weihnachten. Jedoch sollte ich vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass auch das Mädchen so geklungen hat, als wäre eine Schwangerschaft unmöglich."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Seltsam."

Severus war bei dem Wort 'Weihnachten' eine Spur blasser geworden. Tausende Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Es war zum verrückt werden. Dann endlich bekam er einen seiner Gedanken zu fassen und so langsam setzte sich ein Puzzel in seinem Kopf zusammen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Ich bring diese Bälger um!", zischte er mit einem eisigen Blitzen in den schwarzen Augen.

„Wen willst du nun schon wieder umbringen? Glaub mir Severus, dass würde der Sache auch nichts nützen." versuchte McGonagall ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Oh doch und wie das etwas nützen würde."

„Severus, willst du uns hier draußen vielleicht an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen?", fragte nun der Schulleiter neugierig.

„Aber sicher doch, Albus!"

Snape räusperte sich und setzte sich wieder gerade in seinen Sessel.

„Am Weihnachtsball habe ich zwei Jungen aus der zweiten Klasse zwei Becher Bowle abgenommen, da sie sich mit damit davonschleichen wollten. Danach kam ich mit Miss Granger ins Gespräch und so hat sie und meine Wenigkeit die Becher geleert. Von dem restlichen Verlauf des Abends weiß ich nichts mehr, da der Bowle höchstwahrscheinlich etwas untergemischt wurde. Leider habe ich nun eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon was sich weiter abgespielt haben muss."

„Ach herjee..."

Minerva war wieder in ihren Sessel gesunken.

„Das würde erklären warum Miss Granger so geschockt war, als sie die Sache mit der Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Sie muss geglaubt haben sie sei noch Jungfrau, da auch sie sich nicht an den Abend erinnern dürfte.", schlussfolgerte die Medihexe weise. „Was machen wir nun?"

„Nun, am wichtigsten ist, dass wir ihr die neusten Umstände anvertrauen. Sicher wird sie eine Weile brauchen um sich damit abzufinden. Danach sollten wir ihre Eltern benachrichtigen, wir sollten Miss Granger jedoch die Möglichkeit geben das auch selbst zu erledigen. Severus... du wirst dich mit ihr zusammensetzen, um eine Lösung für die Zukunft zu finden. Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, dass du sie mit dem Baby im Stich lässt. Du hast jetzt noch gute acht Monate um dich mit dem Gedanken an Windeln und Babygeschrei abzufinden."

Dabei hat er Snape ermahnend in die Augen geblickt.

Angesprochener konnte nur Schlucken und nickte dennoch, bevor er eine nächste, ziemlich wichtige Frage in den Raum warf.

„Was sollen wir mit Mr. Tender machen?"

Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck legte sich auf sein blasses Gesicht und er spürte eisigen Hass in sich brodeln.

Dumbledore atmete hörbar aus.

„Nun Severus, es sieht so aus, als ob Slytherin ab dem morgigen Tag einen Abschlussschüler weniger aufzuweisen hat. Severus bitte veranlasse, dass er noch heute Nacht seine Sachen zusammenpackt. Wenn Miss Granger einverstanden ist, können wir ihn anzeigen. Dann liegt die Sache beim Ministerium."

Plötzlich sah der Schulleiter sehr müde und alt aus. So hatte Severus ihn schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Immerhin geschah solch ein Übergriff auf eine Schülerin nicht alle Tage. Er musterte seinen alten Freund besorgt, als dieser sich mit seinen langen Fingern die Schläfen rieb. Das war eindeutig zu viel für den alten Zauberer. Soweit sich der Tränkemeister erinnern konnte, war unter der Leitung Dumbledores noch nie eine Vergewaltigung auch nur im Ansatz versucht worden.

Snape fühlte es wieder in sich brodeln. Er dachte daran wie viele Vergewaltigungen an jungen Frauen oder Kindern er unter der Macht von Voldemort mit ansehen musste. Es war ein entwaffnendes Gefühl daneben zu stehen und nicht eingreifen zu können. Er selbst hat sich jedes mal aus dieser Art des Vergnügens heraus gehalten. Es schien den dunklen Lord nicht wirklich gestört zu haben.

Zum Glück waren diese Zeiten jetzt vorbei. Jetzt konnte er eingreifen. Jetzt brauchte er nicht nur zu zusehen.

Es hat ihm Genugtuung bereitet diesen triebgesteuerten Irren von einem wehrlosen Mädchen herunter zu ziehen. Er hätte ihm am liebsten einen Unverzeihlichen angehext oder mit einem speziellen Spruch kastriert. So musst er sich damit genügen ihn nur anzubrüllen, Punkte abzuziehen und ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schicken.

Ohne es bewusst wahr genommen zu haben, hatte er wortlos und in Gedanken versunken, das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen und war auf den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Wer jetzt neugierig ist, wie es Hermine geht und wie sie das ganze aufnehmen wird, muss sich ein bisschen gedulden... _

_Ich hab schon ein paar Kapitel vorgearbeitet, jedoch gefällt mir momentan der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte nicht mehr so gut, sodass ich die Kapitel noch mal überarbeiten möchte..._

_Ich hoffe und glaube nicht, dass es allzulang dauern wird... bleibt einfach immer dran :)_

_Liebe Grüße Liesl Snake_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey Leute, tut mir wahnsinnig Leid wegen der langen Wartezeit._

_Die nächsten Kapitel werden auch nicht mehr jeden Tag gepostet, ich bemühe mich jedoch zügig weiter daran zu arbeiten :) _

_Ich wollte noch mal allen Danke sagen, von denen ich Kommentare bekomme:) Das treibt einen richtig an weiter zu machen. Ich wünsch euch jetzt wieder viel Vergnügen..._

Kapitel 13

Und wieder trocknete sie ihre Backe mit dem großen weißen Bettlacken. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht um IHN. Sie wollte keine Tränen an IHN verschwenden. Wollte nicht daran denken, wie schwach und abhängig ER sie gemacht hatte, oder wie schmutzig sie sich fühlte.

Aber er wollte nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden, von ihrem Herzen ganz zu schweigen.

Die ganze Zeit versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass er diesen Schritt nicht hätte gehen dürfen und sie noch einmal Glück im Unglück hatte, dass Professor Snape zu Stelle war. Doch wem machte sie etwas vor.

War nicht sie ganz allein an der Sache schuld? Hatte nicht SIE ihn immer wieder gebeten noch zu warten? War es nicht nur natürlich das ein 18-jähriger auch seine Bedürfnisse hat? Und war nicht sie selber daran schuld, dass er sich endlich nehmen wollte was ihm zustand? Noch dazu da SIE ihn, allem Anschein nach, betrogen hatte und nun von einem anderen ein Kind in sich trug.

Wieder kullerte eine dicke Träne an ihrer Wange hinab, doch diesmal machte sich die junge Hexe nicht die Mühe sie zu trocknen.

Sie betrachtete die Zimmerdecke der Krankenstation mit leeren, traurigen Blicken.

Es war bereits Nachmittag. Am Morgen war Professor McGonagall bei ihr gewesen und hat berichtet, was geschehen war, nachdem ihr schwarz vor den Augen geworden war.

Leider konnte sich ihre mütterliche Hauslehrerin nicht zurückhalten und hatte ihr einen langen Vortrag gehalten, warum sie denn nicht zu ihr gekommen und mit ihr über die Schwangerschaft gesprochen habe. Als sie dann bereits in der Tür stand, drehte sich die alte Hexe noch einmal um und öffnete den Mund. Womöglich wollte sie etwas sagen, entschloss sich jedoch anders und verschwand im lichtdurchfluteten Gang nach draußen.

Gegen Mittag waren auch ihre besten Freunde bei ihr.

McGonagall hatte sie alle bereits über den gestrigen Abend aufgeklärt. Die drei machten ihr neuen Mut und brachten sie zum lachen. Hermine war ihnen ziemlich dankbar für die Ablenkung.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey die Besucher wieder hinausgeworfen hatte, meinte sie noch, dass sie zum Abendessen bereits wieder entlassen würde, vorher jedoch der Schulleiter noch mit ihr sprechen wolle und sie deshalb noch in dessen Büro musste.

Na toll... Jetzt konnte sie sich sicher vom Schulleiter auch noch etwas anhören. Wie konnte das alles nur so kommen? Fragte sich Hermine, während sie mit feuchten Augen die Zimmerdecke anstarrte.

Seufzend schloss die junge Hexe, nach einem kurzen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster, die Augen und fiel in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf.

Weit vor dem Abendessen wurde sie von der mütterlichen Medihexe sanft geweckt.

Es war Hogsmed-Wochenende und auf den Fluren Hogwarts war nicht viel los. Hermine beschloss kurzerhand noch einmal in einem der unzähligen Mädchenklos zu verschwinden, um sich wenigstens etwas ansehnlich herzurichten.

Vor dem großen Wandspiegel blieb sie kurz stehen und drehte sich zur Seite. Sie versuchte ihren flachen Bauch so weit wie möglich raus zu strecken.

Wie würde sie wohl in ein paar Monaten aussehen?

Oh man, war das alles zu verwirrend.

Hastig, und innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, wandte sie sich von dem Spiegel ab, um sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Professor Dumbledore zu machen. Bei den steinernen Wasserspeiern angelangt, sagte sie das aktuelle Passwort, welches ihr Madam Pomfrey noch mitgeteilt hatte.

Während die Gryffindor vor der großen, hölzernen Bürotür stand, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch.

Hermine klopfte zögernd.

„Kommen Sie herein Miss Granger!", vernahm die junge Hexe die freundliche Stimme des Direktors.

Sowie sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, konnte sie, neben Dumbledore und den unzähligen, seltsamen Aparaturen, auch eine dunkle Gestalt am Kamin ausmachen.

Diese schwarzen Umhänge, die alles Licht des friedlich prasselnden Feuerst verschlucken zu schienen, gehörten unverkennbar zu dem Professor für Zaubertränke.

Snape? Was wollte der denn hier?

Wahrscheinlich nur Punkte wegen gestern abziehen und ihr unter einem süffisanten Grinsen unter die Nase reiben, dass er es war der sie vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hatte.

„Guten Abend!", begrüßte sie in den Raum hinein und machte sich unbehaglich auf zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem Albus Dumbledore sie schon mit einer dargebotenen Schüssel Zitronendrops erwartete.

Dankend lehnte sie ab und setzte sich abwartend in einen der Sessel.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mädchen?", fragte der alte Zauberer und beugte sich etwas nach vorn.

So konnte die junge Gryffindor das Glitzern in den großväterlichen, warmen Augen beobachten.

„Gut...", meinte sie einfach.

Ein ungläubiges Schnaufen folgte auf ihre Antwort. Hermines Augen glitten zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt ihres Zaubertränkelehrers. Sie spürte seinen dunklen Blick auf ihr ruhen, was sie nur noch nervöser werden ließ. Unbehaglich lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Albus Dumbledore zu.

Ohne auch nur in kleinster Weise auf den Tränkemeister zu achten, fuhr der alte Zauberer fort.

„Das ist schön. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für Sie momentan nicht gerade leicht fallen wird über Ihre besonderen Umstände zu sprechen. Dennoch werden wir nicht darum herum kommen!"

Verlegen senkte Hermine den Kopf und nickte kaum merklich.

„Wissen ihre Eltern bereits von der Schwangerschaft."

„Nun... Nein! Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie ich ihnen das beibringen soll, aber Harry, Ron und Ginny werden wir schon helfen einen Brief zu schreiben!", antwortete die Schülerin.

„Wie mir Madam Pomfrey bereits mitteilte, ist es Ihrer Meinung nach eigentlich unmöglich, dass Sie schwanger geworden sind. Stimmt das?"

Eine tiefe Röte zog sich über das junge Gesicht. Man war das peinlich. Sie saß hier im Büro des Direktors und sollte mit ihm über SOWAS reden? Das meinte er doch nicht ernst!

Dumbledore, der anscheinend bemerkte, wie unangenehm dieses Thema war fragte nach einer kurzen Pause einfach weiter.

„Können Sie sich denn auch wirklich an nichts dergleichen erinnern?"

Hastig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und sah ihrem Gegenüber flehend in die Augen.

„Nun gut!", meinte der Schulleiter großväterlich, „Keine weiteren Fragen. Wahrscheinlich sollten Sie sich erst mal an die gegebenen Umstände gewöhnen. Wie Sie sicher wissen, haben wir selten Schülerinnen, die in besonderen Umständen... Darum sind wir auf solche Fälle nicht wirklich vorbereitet. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, weiterhin mit Madam Pomfrey in Verbindung zu bleiben."

„Geht klar... Danke Professor!", meinte Hermine mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Vom anderen Ende des Raumes war ein bestimmtes Räuspern zu hören.

Verwirrt drehte sich Hermine von Dumbledore zu Snape, dann wieder zurück zu Dumbledore.

Dieser legte nun professionell seine Finger aneinander und musterte die junge Schülerin aus ungewohnt ernsten Augen. So als würde er abwägen, ob sie das nächste Thema schon vertragen würde.

„Gestern Abend..." begann er und musste noch einen Augenblick über seine nächsten Worte nachdenken.

Doch diese Zwei Wörter reichten aus, um bei Hermine einen Wirbelsturm der verschiedensten Gefühle herauf zu beschwören. Panik. Schmerz. Enttäuschung. Schwäche. Die Bilder von seinem verrückten Aussehen drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein sowie die Tränen in die Augen.

Dieses gedemütigte Gefühl von letzter Nacht kroch in ihr hoch und ließ all die Verzweiflung erneut aufflammen.

Noch bevor der bärtige, alte Zauberer etwas sagen konnte, war Hermine aufgesprungen und so schnell wie möglich laut schluchzend aus dem Büro getürmt.

_Gut ... war wieder eher ein Übergangskapitel, aber ich wär' dankbar wenn ihr ein kleines Feedback dalassen könntet:)_

_Nächstes Mal gibts dann den erhofften und ersehnten Zusammenstoß mit Severus ;)_

_Lg eure Liesl Snake_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh man... eure Reviews haben mich richtig angespornt mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen..._

_Bin heute 5 Stunden am Stück an meinem Notebook gesessen und das Ergebnis folgt jetzt :) Und ich brauch jetzt ne Pause ;)_

_Ich wünsch euch mit dem heutigen Chap ganz viel Spaß _

Kapitel 14

Ungeduldig eilte Severus Snape durch die langen Gänge Hogwarts. Das Abendessen musste bereits begonnen haben, da sich nur ziemlich wenig Schüler auf den Fluren befanden. Die paar, die dass Glück hatten ihrem aufgebrachten Tränkelehrer zu begegnen, wunderten sich, dass sie nicht schon von weitem, einen Punkteabzug entgegen geschrien bekamen. Ihr Lehrer schien irgendwie in seinen Gedanken versunken und sie waren nicht so lebensmüde, ihn aus seinem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand zu reißen.

Sowie Hermine aus dem Schulleiterbüro getürmt war, wechselten Dumbeldore und Snape noch einige Verwirrte Blicke. Dann wurde der Ausdruck des älteren Zauberers auffordernd. Snape nickte verstehend und folgte seiner Schülerin nur Augenblicke später mit großen Schritten.

Sobald er vor den steinernen Wasserspeiern stand, bemerkte er verärgert, dass er nicht wusste, wohin die Granger verschwunden war.

Die verräterischen Tränen in den Augen seiner Schülerin waren nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Sofort zog er gequält die Nase kraus. Von ihr als seine Schülerin zu sprechen, war seit gestern Abend so absurd geworden. Die ganze Nacht war er wach gelegen und konnte nur an sie und seine Tat denken. Bzw daran, dass er sich nicht an seine Tat erinnern konnte.

Vormittags war er im verbotenen Wald. Hatte sich überlegt wie er es ihr das alles am besten beibringen konnte. Doch dafür gab es, in dieser Situation, keine richtige Methode oder richtige Worte. Er wollte es sich oder einem anderen gegenüber nicht zu geben, aber die letzten Stunden machten ihm ziemlich zu schaffen und trieben ihn, ohne große Mühe, an seine Grenzen.

Ohne es bewusst wahr genommen zu haben, hatte er den Weg zur Bibliothek eingeschlagen.

Plötzlich aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, schlug er sich innerlich auf die Stirn.

Natürlich!

Wo sollte sich Miss Neunmalklug auch wohler fühlen, als bei ihren heiß geliebten Büchern.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte wieder einen ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, ehe er in die in die Bibliothek schritt.

Zusammengekauert hockte Hermine hinter einem der schweren, dunklen Sessel, die in der hintersten Ecke der verbotenen Abteilung aufgestellt waren.

Sie kam oft hier her, auch wenn es eigentlich verboten war. Aber sie brauchte diese Ruhe und die Dunkelheit, die hier hinten herrschte. Es war eigentlich der einzige Rückzugsort hier auf Hogwarts, bei dem die junge Hexe wusste nicht gestört zu werden.

Doch momentan war ihr die beruhigende Eigenschaft dieses abgeschnittenen Raumes ziemlich egal.

Die eigentlich so starke Gryffindor saß, die Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen, auf dem harten Boden und weinte sich die Augen aus.

Sie wusste, dass es der Schulleiter nur gut gemeint hat und mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, war eine seiner Aufgaben als Direktor dieser Schule. Aber die Gefühle, die sie schon den ganzen Tag bewusst und so gut es ging unterdrückt hatte, durchbrachen ihre Barrieren, sobald Dubledore das Thema ansprach. Sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und während ihres Zusammenbruchs von zwei Lehrern beobachtet werden. Sie würde schon selbst damit klar kommen... Irgendwie... Irgendwann...

Doch momentan sah das Ganze etwas anders aus.

Tränen rannen ihr wie Bäche über die erhitzten Wangen.

Hermine hatte Angst.

Angst vor Simon.

Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern auf ihre plötzliche Schwangerschaft.

Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft.

Schwere Schritte und ein raschelnder Umhang, ließen die verzweifelte Hexe erstarren. Sofort verklangen die Schritte.

Als Hermine dachte, sie habe sich die Schritte nur eingebildet, bekam sie plötzlich Schluckauf und die schweren Stiefel des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts bewegten sich weiter auf ihr 'Versteck' zu.

Konnte dieser Slytherin sie nicht einfach mit ihrem Leid alleine lassen? Er wollte sie sicher nur wieder zu Dumbledore bringen.

Doch Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe hinter den großen Sessel zu sehen. Er entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab eine der Kerzen, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Sitzgruppe stand und nahm sich ein Buch aus einem der Regale. Schließlich setzte er sich einfach in Hermines Sessel und fing an ruhig in dem Buch herum zu blättern.

Hermine, die verzweifelt versuchte keinen Ton von sich zu geben, um sich nicht endgültig zu verraten, hatte eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und versuchte erfolglos ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Doch es half nichts.

Ihr Körper bebte und neue Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren roten Augen.

...Hick...

In Erwartung einer Standpauke und Punkteabzug, wegen unbefugten Betretens der Verbotenen Abteilung, hielt die gepeinigte junge Frau ihren Atem an.

...Doch nichts geschah.

Sie hörte wie Snape nur ruhig eine Seite umblätterte.

Was war das denn? Ist das wirklich Snape?

Vorsichtig lugte sie an der Seite ihres Verstecks vorbei.

Ja! Sein Umhang! Seine schweren schwarzen Stiefel!

Aber warum war er so gelassen und tat, als wäre er nicht da?

Hermine ließ einen lauten Schluchzer hören und kauerte sich wieder zusammen.

Was war in den letzten Wochen nur passiert, dass ihr ganzes Weltbild total zerstört wurde?

Ohne weiter auf ihren ungebetenen Besuch zu achten, ließ sie ihren Tränen wieder zu zu laufen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Lehrer sie hören musste, aber es war ihr jetzt ziemlich egal.

Im verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek wurde es sehr ruhig. Man konnte gelegentlich das Umblättern von Buchseiten hören und Wimmern und Hicksen einer ziemlich traurigen Hexe.

Nach einigen Minuten durchbrach die tiefe Stimme Snapes die Stille.

„Können Sie das bitte abstellen?", fragte er genervt.

Wie zum Zeichen, dass das nicht möglich ist, überfiel Hermine wieder ihr Schluckauf.

Am Ende mit seiner Geduld schlug Snape sein wahllos herausgezogenes Buch mit einem lauten Knall zusammen.

„Nun kommen Sie schon raus da! Finden Sie das nicht kindisch?"

Nach diesem Kommentar beruhigte sich Hermine und trocknete ihr Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ihres Schulumhangs.

Er hatte Recht... es war kindisch weiter hinter dem Sessel zu bleiben, aber konnte der Mann nicht einfach gehen und sie alleine lassen?

„Was ist? Soll ich hinter kommen und Sie 'rauf zerren? Jetzt setzten Sie sich schon neben mich, Miss Granger!", befahl er in bester Lehrermanier.

Unwillig erhob sich Hermine, um sich dann trotzig in einen zweiten Sessel neben Snape plumsen zu lassen, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf so weit geneigt, dass ihre Haare den größten Teil ihres, vom Weinen geschwollenes, Gesicht verdecken konnten.

Still beobachtete sie ihn durch ihre gelockten Strähnen hindurch.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ziemlich neutral und seine dunklen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

...Hick...

Die Augen der jungen Hexe weiteten sich.

War das wirklich ein Lächeln, das ihr gefürchteter Tränkelehrer da aufblitzen ließ?

Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand der belustigte Ausdruck auch wieder. Es war Zeit sich ernsteren Themen zu widmen.

„Der Schulleiter bat mich, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie... Und Sie können mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich sage, dass es nichts bringt wieder davon zu laufen."

Hermine war erstaunt, welch warme Stimme Snape hatte, wenn er mal nicht herumschrie und ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen wollte. Würde es nicht um DIESES Thema gehen, könnte sie seiner Stimme ewig zuhören.

„Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie bedrückt.

Geduldig winkte er ab und richtete erneut das Wort an Sie.

„Das was Simon Tender Ihnen angetan hat, wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Er ist bereits der Schule verwiesen worden und wird nie wieder einen Fuß nach Hogwarts setzten. Wenn Sie mit mir darüber nicht sprechen wollen, kann ich das voll und ganz verstehen. Aber ich will Ihnen geraten haben wenigstens mit ihrer Hauslehrerin zu reden..."

Als er nicht weitersprach und sie durchdringend musterte, nickte sie einverstanden. Sie erschreckte die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht einmal so schlimm war, hier mit ihrem Lehrer zu sein. Momentan strahlten seine Augen Besorgnis und Verständnis, Geduld und... waren das Fürsorge?... aus. Die Sicherheit, die sie gerade fühlte, strömte in angenehmen Schauern ihren Rücken hinunter und beruhigten sie komischerweise wie eine beruhigende Umarmung.

Auch wenn seine Worte es nicht richtig bewiesen, wusste sie instinktiv, dass er sich genauso sorgte, wie McGonagall und Dumbledore... Die Frage war warum? Und warum fand sie das plötzlich nicht gruselig oder abstoßend?

„Gut... Nun zu etwas... sagen wir unangenehmeren..."

Hermine hob ruckartig den Kopf. Was will er denn noch? Was konnte ER schon mit ihr besprechen?

Sie kniff die Augen abwartend zusammen und sah Snape direkt in seine dunklen Augen.

„Und was wäre das, Professor?", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie hören wollte was jetzt kam. Vielleicht wollte er ihr doch noch Punkte abziehen...

„Können Sie sich noch an den Weihnachtsball erinnern, Miss Granger?"

Sie musste nur kurz überlegen, auf was er möglicherweise hinaus wollte. Irgendwann machte es klick. Ihr Blackout... Aber warum könnte das ihren Professor interessieren?

Ungewohnt geduldig hob Snape eine seiner Augenbrauen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Naja... nicht ganz...", fing sie nun endlich an auch etwas zu dieser Konversation beizutragen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte der Zauberer und lehnte sich wieder nach vorn.

„Ähm... Ich … hatte ein Blackout... kurz nachdem ich mit Ihnen angestoßen habe... Ich bin am Morgen aufgewacht und hatte noch mein Abendkleid an. Meine Frisur war total verwuschelt und... Oh nein!..."

Hermine war immer schneller geworden, je mehr ihr einfiel und machte zum Schluss nur noch große Augen, die den Tränkemeister vor ihr ahnend anstarrten.

„W... Was ist an diesem Abend passiert, Professor?", fragte sie mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

„Nun... Sie können sich sicherlich denken, wie unangenehm mir das ist... aber ich kann mich ebenfalls an nichts mehr erinnern! Ich habe jedoch einen … sagen wir höchstwahrscheinlich richtigen Verdacht. Irgendetwas muss in der Bowle gewesen sein Miss Granger... Irgendetwas, dass uns den restlichen Verlauf des Abends vergessen lassen hat."

Hermines Puls raste mittlerweile so schnell wie die Nähmaschine ihrer Tante. Er konnte sich auch an nichts erinnern? Oh Merlin was war nur passiert. Dann rastete etwas in ihrem Kopf ein und instinktiv rutschte sie etwas tiefer in ihren Sessel. Der Knutschfleck war mit Sicherheit nur das harmloseste, was weiterhin passiert ist.

NEEIIIINN! Bitte mach, dass das alles ein schlechter Traum ist. Sie saß nicht hier und sprach gerade darüber, ob Snape der potentielle Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes war... oder?"

Gequält schloss die junge Hexe ihre Augen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Snape... wieso Snape?

Ein heißeres räuspern riss sie wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„Ich verstehe, was Ihnen gerade durch den Kopf geht... Es gibt einen Weg heraus zu finden, was an diesem Abend passiert ist...", meinte er ruhig und Hermine konnte erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fiel die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

„Legilimentik!", antwortete sie dennoch, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht zu haben.

„Genau!"

„Ich glaube ich habe Angst vor dem, was wir herausfinden würden!"

„Das kann ich verstehen... Dennoch! Am Ergebnis dieser Nacht ist eh nichts mehr zu rütteln. Warum also im Ungewissen bleiben?"

Hermine musste hart schlucken. Ihr Gegenüber hat nicht eine Mine verzogen. Er meinte es ernst und was konnte sie schon verlieren? Snape hatte recht: Am Resultat würde sich nichts mehr ändern.

„Okay!", hauchte sie.

Snape wartete nur noch einen Wimpernschlag, dann lehnte er sich langsam vor um eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter zu legen. Diese erschrak erst mal. Als sie jedoch der Wärme gewahr wurde, die sie durch ihre Schulrobe verströhmte, lockerte sich ihre Haltung.

Hermine hob den Blick, um direkt vor ihr in zwei tiefe Bergseen einzutauchen. Bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte zurückzuweichen, hörte sie schon seine Worte.

„Legilimens!"

_Ups... schon wieder so n widerlicher Kliffhänger :) aber ich hoffe ihr lasst trotzdem ein kleines Feetback für mich da :)_

_lg _


	15. Chapter 15

_Huii... jetzt hats doch wieder etwas länger gedauert... ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben, dass ich euch so lange im Unklaren gelassen habe :)_

_Ich wollt mich auch mal an alle bedanken, die meine Geschichte immer so fleißig kommentieren, ich freu mich über eure Meinung zu meiner Story... also macht so weiter... ihr seid toll :)_

_und jetzt gehts endlich weiter... wie der Weihnachtsball wirklich ausgegangen ist..._

_(Kleine Warnung: Es wird heiß... ich hoffe zumindest dass es so rüber kommt)_

Kapitel 15

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war sie nicht mehr alleine in ihrem Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie diesem Mann sehr viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Wer weiß, was er alles erfahren konnte, wenn er einfach so in ihrem Kopf herum stöbert.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe Snape fündig wurde.

Bilder, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, schwirrten in einem rasenden Tempo in ihrem Kopf herum.

Dann plötzlich ließ Snape alles langsam ablaufen. Sie sah sich gegenüber von Harry und Ginny, als sie über die Wette sprachen und sie sah Snape noch einmal am Büfett stehen.

Die junge Hexe beobachtete, wie sie sich in Bewegung setzte und Snape ihr das Glas, welches er zuvor den Zweitklässlern abgenommen hatte, reichte.

Sie konnte sich an das unbeschwerte, leicht schwindelig machende Gefühl in ihrem Kopf erinnern, als würde es erst gestern gewesen sein. Sie fühlte sich mit der Welt im Einklang und nur eins konnte ihr noch zum vollkommenen Glück verhelfen.

Sie musterte Snape unauffällig von oben bis unten. Er war alles andere als unattraktiv. Hatte schmale, gepflegte Hände, sein Haar war nicht fettig. Es schimmerte nur wie dunkle, verführerische Seide im Licht des Kronleuchters.

Plötzlich gefielen ihr seine markanten Gesichtszüge und die Gryffindor sah sich auf einmal mit seinen undurchdringlichen Augen konfrontiert, die, als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, begierig glitzerten.

Sie würde eindeutig keine Probleme mehr haben ihn zu küssen. Sie wollte sogar mehr. Sie wollte seine weichen, schmalen Lippen auf ihrem Körper fühlen, während sie das gleiche mit ihm tat.

Hermine wollte ihn!

Plötzlich war ihr ziemlich heiß und sie bemerkte, wie es in ihren unteren Regionen bereits anfing vor Verlangen zu pochen.

Snape fragte, ob sie nicht Lust hätte sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten, doch das Blitzen in seinen Augen und die Schwere in seiner Stimme verrieten ihn. Erregende Schauer strichen über ihre Haut und die Härchen auf ihren Armen und im Nacken stellten sich erwartend auf.

Hermine willigte ein.

Als sie jedoch die große Halle gerade verlassen hatten, nahm Snape sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich in ein Klassenzimmer zwei Gänge weiter. Kaum war die Türe geschlossen, zog der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und verschloss diese magisch. Dann kam er auf Hermine zu...

Die Siebzehnjährige konnte das verlangende Glitzern in Snapes pechschwarzen Augen sehen, genauso wie die beachtliche Beule, welche sich unter seiner edlen Stoffhose abhob.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Mit einer fast groben Bewegung griff der Zauberer Hermine in den Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Es war wie eine Erlösung seine Lippen endlich an den ihren zu fühlen. Dieser erste Kuss... Er war nicht zärtlich, sondern leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Er strich mit seiner Zunge an ihre Unterlippe um Einlass drängend. Und diesen gewährte sie nur zu gern.

Wie im Rausch erkundeten sie mit ihren Händen den anderen, ohne dass die beiden den Kuss beendeten. Gierig schoben sich Snapes lange Finger ihre Oberschenkel entlang und rafften ihr Kleid. Seine Hände kamen an ihrem festen, runden Po zum liegen und zogen sie so noch enger an seine Körpermitte. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, als sie seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch fühlte.

Immer noch im Kuss vertieft, schob der Zauberer sie zum Lehrerpult und hob sie dann auf dessen freie Oberfläche. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und er positionierte sich zwischen diese, noch immer beide in einem Rausch, den keiner von ihnen je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Vergeblich versuchte die Hexe, die vielen Knöpfe seines Umhangs und des Gehrocks zu öffnen. Doch anscheinend interessierte ihn das nun nicht und auch ihr war, als gäbe es wichtigeres. So begnügte Hermine sich damit, diesem verlockenden Mann die Haare zu zerwühlen.

Hermine wollte und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie wollte diesen Mann so sehr in sich spüren, dass ihr sein erregtes Glied, das noch durch den Stoff seiner Hose und ihrem Slip von ihrer pochenden Mitte entfernt war, und welches er so stürmisch an sie presste, beinahe schon so über den Gipfel brachte. Sie stöhnte ihre ganze Erregung heraus, sowie er kurz von ihren Lippen abließ, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit lustverschleiertem Blick und einem Handgriff war schließlich ihr Höschen Geschichte und der dunkle Zauberer drängte sich noch näher an ihren willigen Körper.

Als sie seinen prallen Schaft an ihrem pulsierenden, feuchten Schoß fühlte, wurde ihr ganz schwindelig vor Lust und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Immer intensiver wurden die elektrisierenden Wellen, die sich über allen möglichen Wegen, in ihrer Mitte trafen. Dann fühlte sie wie er sich an ihrem Nacken zu schaffen machte. Seine Zunge unter ihrem Ohr und kurze Zeit später seine Zähne, die sanft in ihre Halsbeuge bissen. Oh ja... sie wollte diesen Mann so sehr.

Er bemerkte wahrscheinlich, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war und öffnete mit einer Hand schnell seine Hose, was wie eine Befreiung für seine voll erigierte Männlichkeit war, während die andere Hand immer noch auf dem Rücken der vor Verlangen zitternden Hexe lag und sie stützte.

Er positionierte seine Spitze direkt an ihren Eingang während er seinen Mund ihren Hals malträtierte... Ihre Haut dort immer wieder abwechselnd zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen, daran zu saugen und hinterher mit Zunge wieder zu beruhigen. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden!

Die Frau unter seinen Händen bebte. „Nimm mich...", keuchte sie hervor, als sie nach einem lauten Stöhnen wieder Luft geholt hatte. Das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen und brachte sich mit einem heftigen Ruck tief in sie.

Sie hatte Schmerz befürchtet, doch der war ausgeblieben. Dort war nur die unbändige Lust und Erregung, die ihren Geist vernebelten, während er begann sich immer wieder hart in sie zu schieben. Schnell hatte Snape einen Rhythmus gefunden mit dem beide zufrieden waren.

Sie legte ihren Kopf weiter in den Nacken und genoss das ihr neue Gefühl des Ausgefüllt-seins, was ihn dazu anregte von ihrem Hals abzulassen und sich mit ihren Brüsten zu beschäftigen.

Oh Merlin, sie hatte gerade Sex mit einem Mann! Einem Mann, der weiß, was er tun muss, um eine Frau den Himmel auf Erden zu bescheren. Es war besser, als alles, was sie sich bis jetzt vorgestellt hatte. Hermine wusste, sie könnte in alle Ewigkeiten so weiter machen.

Ihre Brustwarzen waren dunkel und hart und sobald er sie mit seiner Hand fest knetete, gab sie ein Geräusch von sich, dass ihn selbst unweigerlich aufstöhnen lies.

Dieser tiefe Ton und seine harten und tiefen Stöße in ihren engen Schoß, ließen sie schließlich über den Gipfel katapultieren und ihre Muskeln schlossen sich fest um seinen Schaft, während sie seinen Namen in den leeren Raum hinausschrie.

Er benötigte zwei weitere Stöße, bis auch ihn ein peitschender Orgasmus mitriss und er sich zuckend in Hermine ergoss.

Sein Stöhnen unterdrückte sie in einem herzhaften Kuss, während sie die Nachwehen ihrer beider Höhepunkte genossen.

Hier brach das Bild ab und Professor Snape zog sich aus ihrem Geist zurück. Doch nun war die Erinnerung wieder zum Greifen nah.

Der Zaubertranklehrer spürte, wie die Gryffindor sich unter seiner Hand versteifte und nahm diese rasch wieder von ihrer Schulter. Sofort zog sie die Beine an und umfing diese mit ihren Armen.

Resigniert schloss die junge Hexe die Augen. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Nie wieder würde sie das zu Stande bringen. Allein die Vorahnung hatte sie schon in Panik versetzt, aber eine Bestätigung so intensiv zu erleben... das war einfach zu viel!

Bei Merlin! Sie hatte ihre Unschuld ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer überlassen. Hatte sich benommen, wie eine der Huren aus der Nockturngasse... Und weshalb? ... dank einer dummen modifizierten Bowle, trug sie nun ein Kind von Severus Snape unter ihrem Herzen.

Die Scham, sich Snape so gezeigt zu haben, stieg unaufhaltsam in ihr hoch und färbte ihr Gesicht in ein sattes Rot.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein... Was dachte er nun von ihr? Was würden Harry, Ron und Ginny sagen? Was ihre Eltern?

Von den vielen Gedanken überströmt, vergaß sie einen Moment die Person vor ihr, bis sie seine ungewohnt heißere Stimme hörte.

„Natürlich werde ich das Kind als meines anerkennen und Sie unterstützen wo ich nur kann. Dennoch … möchte ich mich für mein Beitragen zu dieser misslichen Lage entschuldigen... Ich hätte mich unter Kontrolle halten müssen."

Ein selbst anklagender, matter Glanz hatte sich um seine, sonst so dunkel strahlenden Augen gelegt, sowie Hermine perplex ihr Gesicht hob um in eben jene zu sehen.

„Ich habe eine der wichtigsten Richtlinien dieser Schule gebrochen und bin bereit dafür gerade zu stehen.", bekannte er weiter.

Die junge Hexe saß wie ein Häufchen Elend in dem großen Sessel und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren, oder ihrem Lehrer antworten sollte. Der sonst so wortgewandten Schülerin, war plötzlich die Stimme weg geblieben.

In ihrem Kopf rasten unermüdlich die Erinnerungen an den Weihnachtsabend. Die berauschenden Berührungen ihres Professors konnte sie immer noch deutlich fühlen. Und es verwirrte sie, dass sie es nicht einmal unangenehm oder abscheulich fand. Doch das beschämende Gefühl, wegen ihrem peinlichen Verhalten, überwog.

Snape, der ihren verwirrten Ausdruck anscheinend anders interpretierte, rieb sich müde und ratlos mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht.

„Es ist wohl jetzt besser, wenn Sie zu Ihren Freunden gehen, Miss Granger!", meinte er nur schlicht, ohne jede Art von Schärfe in der Stimme.

Wieder wusste Hermine nicht so recht was sie tun sollte... Aber ihr Körper nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Ohne es überhaupt richtig zu realisieren, war sie aufgesprungen und aus der Bibliothek gerannt.

_Was sagt ihr dazu... wird Hermine mit dem neuen Wissen klar kommen? _

_Kommis sind mir immer willkommen:)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh man... das war ne Woche... Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung und bedanke mich gleichzeitig für euer Feedback... _

_Ich hatte wenig Zeit zu schreiben und wenn ich sie dann mal hatte, hatte ich ne totale Blockade :/ _

_ich glaub trotzdem, dass das Kapitel ganz gut geworden ist :) _

_Wahrscheinlich werden die nächsten Kapitel auch wieder etwas länger dauern, außer ich hab genug Ideen und genug Zeit (Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass einige Reviews da wahre Wunder wirklen könnten ;) )_

Kapitel 16

War das wirklich alles geschehen?

Das waren doch eindeutig zu viele Ereignisse auf zu kurzem Raum. Viel zu viele Fragen die keinen Platz in ihrem Kopf fanden. Und viel zu viel verwirrende und unterschiedliche Gefühle. Wie soll ein einzelner Mensch nur mit so etwas zurecht kommen?

Zitternd und bebend saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett im leeren Mädchenschlafraum der Siebtklässler. Vor Snape hatte sie, trotz ihres Schocks, versucht nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch sobald sie die Tür der Bibliothek zugeknallt hatte, liefen die salzigen Tropfen ohne irgend ein Hindernis über ihre Wangen und tropften auf ihren Schulumhang.

Sie war gelaufen und gelaufen. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl vor irgendetwas davon zu rennen und sich doch keinen Schritt davon weg zu bewegen.

Unbewusst hatte die Gryffindor den kürzesten Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlagen und stand nun vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Passwort!", meinte diese gelangweilt.

„Phönixfeder!", brachte es Hermine zustande deutlich zu antworten, trocknete schnell ihre Tränen mit den weiten Ärmel ihres Umhangs und stieg durch das offene Portraitloch. Wildes Geschrei und fröhliches Gelächter dröhnte ihr entgegen. Sobald alle vom Hogsmeadausflug zurück waren, mussten immer gleich die besten Scherzartikel und Süßwaren getestet werden.

Normalerweise befand die ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin diesen Aufruhr als unnütz und nervtötend, doch jetzt kam sie nur dazu, den ganzen Radau zu begrüßen. Schnell eilte sie zu den Treppen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und hoffte nicht aufzufallen. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, war, von einem ihrer Freude angesprochen zu werden. Hermine brauchte Ruhe... und Dunkelheit... aber in das Versteck in ihrer geliebten Bibliothek konnte sie ab jetzt nicht mehr.

Professor Snape war bestimmt immer noch dort und außerdem kannte er ja jetzt ihren Rückzugsort.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte die junge Hexe beobachten, wie sich Harry, Ron und Ginny lauthals über Freds Elefantenrüssel und Georgs Papageischnabel amüsierten. Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte und kam erst wieder zur Ruhe, als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel und sie feststellte, dass sie den Schlafsaal für sich hatte.

Aufatmend und erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Wieder liefen Unmengen an Tränen bis zum Kinn. Hermine ließ es geschehen... Weinte ihre ganze Verzweiflung und Verwirrung heraus, während sie gequält die Augen schloss.

Unzählige Minuten später erst, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, öffnete die Schülerin wieder die Augen. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, spukten erneut alle möglichen Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Weil sie bemerkte, da ihre ohnehin noch feuchten Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllten und sie einem weiteren geballten Ansturm nicht gewachsen war, stieg in ihr Wut empor.

Warum musste sowas ihr passieren?

Warum konnte sie nicht einmal Glück haben in ihrem Leben?

Warum war ausgerechnet sie an so einen Kerl wie Simon gekommen?

Warum war sie diejenige, die sich von ihrem Lehrer hat schwängern lassen?

Warum nur wollte Merlin ihr ganzes Leben zerstören?

Und wie nur sollte sie das alles überstehen?

Nicht wissend wohin mit ihrer aggressiven Energie schnappte sie sich ihr Kissen und hielt es sich vors Gesicht, bevor sie mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, ihre Wut hinein schrie.

Als das immer noch nichts gebracht hatte, nahm sie das Kissen und warf es mit aller Macht von sich. Ihr Wecker, einige Bücher und ein Kessel folgten.

Tränenverschmiert und schwer atmend ließ sich die Hexe rücklinks auf das Bett fallen. In ihren Ohren Rauschte es und sie konnte ihr Herz heftig gegen ihr Brustbein schlagen fühlen. Nur langsam kam ihr bebender Körper zur Ruhe und ihre Atmung wurde wieder etwas regelmäßiger. Ihre Augen fixierten dabei einen unbestimmten Punkt an ihrem Baldachin. Das Gefühl endlich einmal etwas sinnvolles getan zu haben durchflutete sie und ließ die schwangere Hexe wieder klare Gedanken fassen.

Snape war also der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes... Snape: gemeiner Zaubertranklehrer und Slytherinoberhaupt extraordinär.

Irgendwie war diese Tatsache absurd! Immerhin war hier die Rede von Severus Snape... Keiner mochte ihn... viele davon hassten ihn sogar... obwohl er ihnen allen mit seiner Spionage das Leben gerettet hatte... obwohl er eine Stimme hatte, die selbst den größten Steinklotz schmelzen könnte...

Oh Merlin... nicht denken Hermine... zumindest heute nicht mehr, schallt die Gryffindor sich selbst.

Resigniert richtete sie sich auf und reparierte mit einem einfachen 'Reparo' ihren Wecker, die zerfledderten Bücher und den Kessel, bevor sie alles samt Kissen wieder an ihren Platz zauberte. Dann schlüpfte Hermine schnell aus ihrer Schuluniform und in ihren Pyjama. So fest sie konnte wickelte sie sich in ihre Decke, so als ob dadurch alle Ereignisse und aufwühlenden Gedanken abgeschirmt werden könnten.

Obwohl Hermine nicht naiv war, hoffte sie dennoch immer wieder, bald wieder aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen.

Reglos und immer noch erschüttert über die Bilder, die er gerade zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, starrte Hogwarts Tränkemeister auf das Regal, hinter welchem seine Schülerin verschwunden war.

Er wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte. Er wusste nur, dass sie ganz anders reagiert hat, als er ihr zumutet hatte. Hieß es nicht immer Gryffindor wären tapfer und mutig? Warum hat sie ihm dann nicht gleich Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, ihn mit einer Anzeige bedroht oder war ihm am besten gleich selbst an die Gurgel gegangen... ?

Er hätte alles erwartet und über sich ergehen lassen. Hätte ihr bei jedem Schimpfwort zugestimmt, weil er ja wusste, dass er, als ihr Schutzbefohlener, es nie hätte so weit kommen lassen sollen. Egal von welchen Drogen oder Rauschmitteln er betäubt und geleitet wurde, es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, dagegen anzukämpfen. Wie schon erwähnt, hätte er alle Schuld auf sich genommen und ihren Zorn über sich ertragen lassen, aber dass die Granger so verstört und eingeschüchtert sein würde, war ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen.

Im Krieg gegen Voldemort war sie eine unerschrockene Kämpferin gewesen. Sie hat viel mehr Leid und Ungerechtigkeit erlebt, als einem Mädchen in diesem Alter zuzumuten gewesen wäre. Sollte sie in Depressionen gefallen oder einen Schock erlitten haben, so hat sie es sich nie anmerken lassen. Immer war sie stark für ihre Freunde und auch für Fremde, die um Gefallene trauerten.

Und was war eben? Wo war diese Stärke hin? Die große Heldin plötzlich ganz klein?

Was hast du da nur angerichtet , fragte sich ein müde in den Sessel gesunkener Tränkelehrer.

Selbst zu den Zeiten in denen er in Voldemorts Reihen fungierte, war er nie so besorgt über die Zukunft gewesen. Er hatte ihr immer ziemlich gleichgültig entgegen gesehen. War sich fast schon sicher, dass auch er eines Tages im Krieg sein Leben lassen würde.

Und nun würde er Vater werden. Ein Kind mit einer Frau, die beinahe noch ein Mädchen war, welches ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Er würde Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Sicher hat er als Lehrer auch eine gewisse Verantwortung, aber die konnte man damit nicht vergleichen.

Schwerfällig erhob sich der dunkle Zauberer. Löschte das Licht der Kerze und stellte das Buch, welches immer noch auf dem Tisch lag, von Hand wieder zurück ins Regal.

Auf dem Weg in seine Räume, wurde er dann auch gleich mal von seinen mit Vorwürfen gefüllten Gedanken abgelenkt. Zwei Huffelpuff-Schüler waren gerade dabei Stinkbomben in den Gängen zu legen. Schlechte Idee! Schon lange wurde kein Schüler mehr so dermaßen von dem Slytherin Hauslehrer runter geputzt. Leider war es noch nicht Sperrstunde und so konnte er den beiden 'nur' das Gefahrengut abnehmen und einige Punkte für verbotene Scherzartikel abziehen.

Während zwei geknickte Viertklässler zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum trotteten, eilte Snape mit großen Schritten, einem eisigen Blick und wehendem Umhang in die Kerker.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, fiel sein erster Blick auf den roten Trank auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sofort waren seine Gedanken wieder bei seinem Gespräch mit Hermine Granger.

Und wieder fragte er sich, was ihn da nur geritten hat... Er musste so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, was genau in dieser Bowle war, sonst würde er keine Ruhe mehr finden.

Zorn stieg in ihm hoch und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Wütend über die ganze Situation schleuderte er die Stinkbomben, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, von sich.

Ein Fehler!

Sofort breitete sich ein unglaublich schrecklicher Gestank in seinem Wohnzimmer aus und brachte den gestandenen Zauberer zum würgen. Seinen Umhang über Nase und Mund gepresst, zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte mehrere Ratzeputz...

Seine Versuche waren jedoch nur von leidlichem Erfolg gekrönt. Das war eindeutig nicht sein Tag.

Grimmig verschwand Hogwarts Tränkemeister im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer und machte sich für die Nacht fertig. Nur gut dass Filch heute die Nachtschicht hatte, er brauchte ganz dringen Ruhe und Zeit, um über einiges nachzudenken.

Endlich in seinem Bett liegend, ließ Severus Snape die letzten Tage Revue passieren.

Doch immer wieder hatte er vor Augen, wie sie in diesem Klassenzimmer über einander hergefallen waren... wie sich Hermine unter seinen Händen wand.

Jetzt nennst du sie schon Hermine! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Vor ein paar Wochen war sie einfach nur eine Schülerin wie alle anderen und seit einigen Tagen ging das junge Ding ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Es beschämte ihn zu tiefst, aber dieser Anblick in ihren Erinnerungen... Dieses Glitzern in ihren lustverschleierten braunen Augen. Er spürte wie es in seinen Lenden zu ziehen begann. Merlin weiß, warum dieses Mädchen ihn so erregte.

Das war gar nicht gut! Er sollte nicht so über eine seiner Schülerinnen denken. Selbst wenn sie schon sein Kind in sich trug!

Genervt schlug Snape die weite Decke zurück und schwang sich wieder aus dem Bett. Er versuchte einfach nicht auf die Reaktion, die Hermine Granger bei einem gewisses Körperteil von ihm hervor rief, zu achten und eilte schnell ins Badezimmer um sich unter eine eiskalte Wasserdusche zu begeben.

Er fühlte sich einfach mies, als er sich einige Minuten später wieder in sein Bett legte. Er entnahm seinem Nachttisch noch schnell eine Phiole Traumloser Schlaf und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Sicher ist Sicher!

Unruhig wälzte sich Hermine hin und her. Egal wie sehr sie es wollte, sie fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Sie nickte immer nur kurz ein um 10 Minuten später wieder aufzuwachen.

Genauso wie unzählige Male zuvor tastete die müde Hexe in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Wecker.

04:16 Uhr!

Es war still im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Leise Schnarcher und Seufzer durchbrachen ab und an die Stille.

Hermine beschloss, dass, da sie in dieser Nacht eh kein Auge mehr zu bekommen würde, einfach die ausstehenden Aufsätze schreiben würde. Oder noch besser: Einen Brief an ihre Eltern.

So leise wie möglich zog die Gryffindor die schweren Vorhänge beiseite und stahl sich aus ihrem Bett ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich rasch zu duschen.

Dann holte sie frisches Briefpapier, Feder und Tinte und schlich auf leisen Sohlen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie breitete sich in einer der Sitzecken aus und begann zu schreiben... und sie schrieb... und schrieb... und knüllte immer schon nach ein paar Worten das Papier zusammen. Der Papierkorb war schon am überquellen und Hermine am Verzweifeln, als sie eine Stimme aufschrecken lies.

„Warum bist du schon so früh auf?"

„Oh Ginny! Hast du mich erschreckt!"

Mit müden Augen sah sie zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin auf, die sie besorgt musterte.

„Sorry! Ich geh oft vor dem Frühstück joggen! Aber was machst du jetzt schon hier? Mal unter uns du siehst aus, als hättest du die Nacht durch gemacht!"

Ginny grinste.

„Das ist nicht witzig Ginny! Ich konnte nicht schlafen und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich in den Brief an meine Eltern schreiben soll!", meinte Hermine verzweifelt und Ginny setzte sich auch sogleich neben sie.

„Sag das doch gleich! Du weißt doch, dass ich dir helf'! Wir schaffen das schon!", versuchte die jüngere Hexe aufzumuntern und nahm die Feder in die Hand.

Hermine war ziemlich erleichtert über die Hilfe. Und sie war dankbar dafür, weil Ginny nicht auf die Idee kam zu fragen, warum sie keinen Schlaf fand. Sie musste sich noch überlegen, wie genau sie ihren Freunden die Sache mit Snape nahebringen sollte. Würden sie dann immer noch hinter ihr stehen?

Leicht schüttelte die Siebzehnjährige über sich den Kopf. Das wird schon werden. Sie hatten schon viel zusammen durchgemacht, da war es doch egal wer genau der Vater ihres Kindes war. Oder?

Zusammen mit Ginny hatten die beiden schon vor Sonnenaufgang einen ausführlichen Brief an Hermines Eltern verfasst und adressiert.

Die zwei Mädchen verabredeten sich, damit sie noch vor dem Frühstück zur Eulerei hinauf konnten um den Brief abzuschicken. Doch vorher mussten sie sich noch in ihre Schuluniformen zwängen.

Keine viertel Stunde später waren Hermine und Ginny, bepackt mit vollen Schultaschen und der zu verschickenden Nachricht, auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Gerade als sie um eine Ecke bogen, in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft, was Hermines Eltern wohl zu der ganzen Sache sagen würden, stieß die Siebtklässlerin mit einem hochgewachsenen Zauberer zusammen.

Vor Scheck ließ sie den Brief fallen und sowohl sie, als auch Snape, beugten sich im Eifer des Gefechts nach unten.

Sowie sie einen harten Schlag auf ihrer Stirn spürte, schreckte die Gryffindor zurück.

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, dass dieser Tag einmal ohne Probleme startet, dachte sich Hermine noch, als sie geschockt in das verlegene Gesicht ihres Tränkelehrers sah, der sich seine große, schmerzende Nase mit einer Hand hielt.

Sie vernahm einen erschrockenen Laut von Ginny. Auch die Brünette hatte bemerkt, dass Blut aus seiner Nase tropfte und seine Hand rot färbte.

Na toll... jetzt hab ich auch noch seine Nase gebrochen, schwirrte es ihr durch den Kopf und plötzlich waren da wieder diese Augen, die sie im Augenblick scharf musterten. Die gleichen Augen, die die junge Hexe die ganze Nacht, sobald sie auch nur wenige Minuten eingenickt war, in ihren Träumen verfolgten.

„Passen Sie doch besser auf!", schnaupte er zornig und brachte Hermine wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Rasch bückte sie sich, um den immer noch am Boden liegenden Brief auf zu heben.

„Verzeihung, Sir!", nuschelte sie.

„Nachsitzen Granger! Samstag Abend! 20 Uhr.", zischte der dunkle Tränkemeister und rauschte energisch an ihnen vorbei.

„Na toll! Der is' ja drauf. Das hätte doch jedem passieren können!", brauste der jüngste Weasley-Spross auf.

„Mach dir nichts draus Ginny... Ich muss so oder so mit ihm reden! Je früher, desto besser!", meinte Hermine, während sie sich mit einer freien Hand ihren Hinterkopf rieb und wandte sich wieder zum gehen.

Ginny blickte verdutzt, ehe sie ihrer Freundin hinterher eilte.

„Was? Warum willst du freiwillig mit Snape reden?"

„Was heißt hier freiwillig?", meinte Hermine mehr zu sich, aber Ginny hatte verstanden... oder doch nicht...

„Hä? Klär mich bitte auf. Ich komm nicht mehr mit!", bat die Rothaarige verwirrt.

„Später!"

_Strafarbeit? Mal schaun wies weiter geht... ich bin genauso gespannt wie ihr ;) _

_Kurzes Review? *wimperklimper*_


	17. Chapter 17

_hey ihr :)_

_Nochmal Danke für eure lieben Reviews, ich bin immer total gespannt, was ihr mir wohl zu sagen habt. Ich hoffe auch, dass einige von denen, die hier nicht angemeldet sind, mal einen oder zwei Kommis hinterlassen :)_

_... und jetzt gehts weiter... viel spaß_

Kapitel 17

Im Laufe der Woche hatte Hermine größte Mühe sich vor Harry und Ron nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie chaotisch es in ihr aussah. Ginny jedoch brannte darauf zu wissen, warum sie in den letzten Tagen so aufgewühlt war und was das mit Snape auf sich hatte. Die Siebtklässlerin wusste aber einfach noch nicht wie sie es ihrer Freundin sagen sollte.

Das sie sie während des Unterrichts nie zu Gesicht bekam, kam ihr jedoch zu Gute. Während den Mahlzeiten saß die Rothaarige ihr dennoch in den Ohren und wollte wissen, was sie ihr verheimlichte. Sie war froh, dass die beiden Jungs zur Zeit so beschäftigt mit dem nächsten Quidditsch-Spiel gegen Huffelpuff waren und sie noch nichts von Ginnys Neugier mitbekommen haben.

Seit dem Treffen mit Snape in der Bibliothek hat Hermine keine Nacht mehr durch geschlafen. Stundenlang lag sie wach und sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte.

Was jedoch noch komischer war, war die Tatsache, dass sie einzig und allein immer im Tränkeunterricht einnickte. Das musste Gryffindor jetzt schon mindestens 150 Hauspunkte gekostet haben... Und ihr selbst eine gute Note nach der anderen. Drei Tränke haben sie diese Woche gebraut. Zwei davon haben immer schon während der Zubereitung seltsame Blasen geworfen und hatten nie die richtige Farbe. Der dritte war vor gut einer Stunde explodiert, nachdem Hermine wieder mal eingedöst war, und den Zeitpunkt zum Umrühren verpasste.

Das war's dann mit einem guten Abschluss und der Hoffnung auf ein Stipendium, dass sie ja höchstwahrscheinlich eh nie antreten können würde... was sie wieder auf ihr eigentliches Problem brachte.

Es war Freitag Mittag und Hermine hatte sich seit dem Frühstück von der Großen Halle und dem Schulhof fern gehalten. Nach einer vernichtenden Doppelstunde, welche die müde Hexe ziemlich aufgebracht hatte, wartete Hermine nun im Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock auf den Gong zur nächsten Stunde.

Erschöpft saß sie am Boden an der Wand gegenüber der großen Fenster. Draußen schien seit Tagen die Sonne und schien sich über ihre Lage lustig zu machen. Überhaupt sah es so aus, als ob ausnahmslos alle, außer ihr, super gute Laune hatten. Nur die Lehrer, die mittlerweile alle von ihrem Umstand wussten, bedachten sie mit besorgten Blicken.

Aber Hermine wollte kein Mitleid... Sie wollte raus aus dieser Hölle!

Zumindest hat die morgendliche Übelkeit nachgelassen, dachte Hermine bitter. In den langen Nächten, hatte sie viel Zeit nachzudenken. Zum Beispiel warum ihre Eltern ihren Brief immer noch nicht beantwortet haben. Normalerweise war schon nach drei Tagen ein Antwortschreiben von ihnen bei der Morgenpost dabei...

Doch daran wollte die Schülerin gerade nicht denken. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, der sowohl ihr, dem ungeborenen Kind und auch dem biologischen Vater zu Gute kommen würde. Sie war weit davon entfernt sich ihre Zukunft ruinieren zu lassen und sie war sicher, dass Snape ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einwilligen wird.

Kurz kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie es ihm eigentlich nicht zu sagen brauchte, immerhin war sie nicht an ihn gebunden. Aber an dieser Version nagte ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn.

Er war der Vater... noch immer hielt sie diese Tatsache für zu irreal, als das es wahr sein könnte.

Beschämt hat sie sich dabei ertappt, wie sie in den kurzen Momenten, in denen sie im Unterricht bei ihm eingenickt war, nur ihn vor Augen hatte. Seine Stimme hatte, wenn man näher hinhörte, etwas einlullendes und entspannendes.

Aber genug davon!

Obwohl er ihr beteuert hat, dass er zu dem Kind stehen würde und sie unterstützen wollte, wollten weder er noch sie dieses Kind! Diese Entscheidung war das Beste!

Seufzend schloss Hermine ihre Augen und ließ sich durch die bunten Fenster hindurch von der Sonne wärmen. Ohne es zu realisieren ergriff sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.

Vom dumpfen Schlag des Schulgongs aufgeschreckt, brauchte die junge Hexe erst mal einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Von der anderen Ecke des Mädchenklos konnte sie das belustigte Kichern der maulenden Myrte vernehmen.

Mist! Jetzt würde sie auch noch zu spät zu Alte Runen kommen...

So schnell sie konnte, ordnete sie ihre Haare und ihren Schulumhang, schnappte sich ihren Ranzen und spurtete zu einer der Abkürzungen, die in den ersten Stock führten.

Sie schob einen der schweren Wandteppiche beiseite und lief, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, riss ihr auf die letzten paar Stufen der Träger ihrer schweren Tasche und ausnahmslos alles, was sich darin befunden hatte, entleerte sich auf die Treppenstufen. Bevor Hermine stoppen konnte, trat sie auf eines ihrer Tintenfässchen und knickte ein.

Sie fiel die letzten zwei Stufen, mit einem erstickten Schrei, nach unten. Geschockt lag sie erst einige Sekunden bewegungslos und schwer atmend auf dem Gang, den ein weiterer Vorhang von der versteckten Treppe trennte.

Als sie versuchte sich wieder auf zu rappeln, konnte sie ein scherzhaftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Ihr linker Knöchel schmerzte und pochte und sobald sie ihren Fuß bewegte, fuhr ein stechender Blitz durch ihre Nervenbahnen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hermine leise, das Gesicht gepeinigt verzogen.

Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen, dachte sie sich gerade, als auch schon eine hochgewachsene, dunkle Gestalt auf sie zugeeilt kam.

Die Gryffindor versuchte sich nicht zu fragen warum das Schicksal sie so strafte, dass ausgerechnet der Kopf des Hauses Slytherin sie so entdeckte. Es gab doch tausend andere Schüler und Lehrer in diesem Gebäude und warum hatte gerade Snape eine Freistunde?

Noch bevor der Zauberer sie erreichte, probierte Hermine aufzustehen. Mit den Händen an der Wand nach Halt suchend, belastete sie ihren verletzten Fuß, um sogleich wieder mit Stöhnen zusammen zu zucken. Einige Schweißtropfen haben sich schon auf ihrer Stirn gebildet.

Während sie krampfhaft und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte wieder auf beiden Beinen zu stehen, schlang sich ein Arm um ihren Rücken und ein weiterer hob sie an den Kniekehlen hoch.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, wurde sie von ihrem Professor zu einem der Fenster getragen und auf dem steinernen Fensterbrett abgesetzt. Sofort baute er sich zu ganzer Größe vor ihr auf und zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Hermine hatte gehofft Snape nicht mehr vor morgen Abend zu sehen und nun saß sie da wie ein Tier in der Falle. Warum nur zitterten ihre Knie immer, wenn sie ihn so nah vor sich sah? Und wo kam die Gänsehaut immer her? Abwartend blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„_Miss Grange_r!", betonte er ihren Namen so, dass Hermine unwillkürlich Schlucken musste, „Kann man Sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassen? Sind Sie wirklich so ungeschickt oder ziehen Sie in letzter Zeit einfach gerne Fettnäpfchen an?"

Was dachte er denn? Dass sie sich freiwillig auf den Boden schmeißen würde, um sich aus Spaß den Fuß zu verstauchen?

„Das war keine Absicht! Und ich habe sie nicht gezwungen mir zu Helfen... Sir!", fuhr sie ihn sauer an.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte, während seine Iris ein bedrohliches Funkeln bekam.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junge Dame! Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen weitere Punkte wegen unangebrachtes Benehmen gegenüber einer Respektsperson abzuziehen!", zischte er in der einschüchternden Art, die einen Erstklässler weinend hätte wegrennen lassen.

Aber Hermine hatte es satt. Endlich hatte sie ein Ventil gefunden, um ihren ganzen Frust auszulassen...

„Junge Dame? Sie sind nicht mein Vater! Und Sie sind der letzte, der von mir Respekt verlangen kann!", begehrte sie auf und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

Snape tat das gleiche, nur dass es bei ihr weniger imposant wirkte, als bei dem einschüchternden Zauberer vor ihr.

Auch wenn es nicht den Anschein hatte, aber Severus Snape lag nichts ferner, als eine solche Diskussion mit Granger zu führen. Er hatte sie die letzten Tage beobachtet und mitbekommen, wie blass und abgekämpft sie aussah. Er meinte sich morgen mit ihr aussprechen zu können und er konnte es gut verstehen, dass ihr kleiner Unfall gerade ein Loch in ihre Beherrschung gerissen hat.

Er wusste, dass sie momentan die Wahrheit sagte. Dennoch konnte er einen solche Schlag unter die Gürtellinie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Und Sie, Granger, sind nicht in der Position, so mit Ihrem Lehrer zu sprechen! 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

„Verdammt! Es ist mir gerade Scheiß egal wie ich mit Ihnen zu reden habe. Ich habe nicht die Nerven dazu, mir von Ihnen irgendetwas sagen zu lassen! Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!"

Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet und dabei ihren schmerzenden Fuß ganz vergessen. Als sie an Snape vorbei vom Fensterbrett sprang und dabei mit beiden Beinen gleichzeitig auf dem Boden aufkam, durchzuckte sie wieder ein gellender Schmerz und sie musste unwillkürlich aufschreien.

Snape, der wohl auch kurzzeitig ihre Verletzung vergessen hatte, war sofort bei ihr und nahm sie genauso wie vor wenigen Minuten auf die Arme. Mit einem kurzen Ruck, fiel ihm sein im Ärmel aufbewahrter Zauberstab in die rechte Hand und mit einer weiteren Bewegung flogen Hermines Schulsachen, samt Tasche, aus ihrem Versteck und folgten der dunklen Gestalt mit der Hexe auf dem Arm hinunter in die Kerker.

Hermine, nun leichenblass im Gesicht, ließ sich widerstandslos von Snape in einen großen Sessel seines Büros absetzen. Immer noch pochte ihr Knöchel schmerzhaft. Sowie ihr Lehrer den Fuß hochhob und ihr den Schuh abstreifte, zog sie zischend die Luft ein.

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters war undefinierbar, als er langsam und vorsichtig den langen Strumpf auszog, um dann ihren angeschwollenen Knöchel betrachtete.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Schweiß auf der Stirn ließ Hermine sich die Begutachtung ihrer Verletzung gefallen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Als er jedoch ihren Fuß leicht bewegte, war es vorbei mit guten Vorsätzen und ein lautes Stöhnen entkam ihrer Kehle.

„Angebrochen!", meinte Snape schlicht und richtete sich auf. Dann verschwand er in einem Nebenraum, um kurz darauf wieder zurück zu kehren. In seiner Hand einen Tiegel und eine Phiole.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, kniete er sich wieder vor den Sessel und trug eine gut riechende Paste auf die Schwellung. Sofort spürte Hermine, wie diese immer weiter zurück ging und sich das Pochen auf ein Minimumm reduzierte.

„Trinken Sie!", verlangte Snape und hielt ihr die geöffnete Phiole entgegen.

Gehorsam nahm Hermine sie entgegen und trank in ein paar Schlucken alles leer. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Skelewachs... igitt...

Ihr Professor nahm die leere Phiole entgegen, beschwor mit einem Zauberspruch zwei Gläser Wasser herbei und reichte Hermine eines davon.

Nachdem sie davon einige Schluck genommen hatte, schaute sie verlegen zu Boden. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was sie ihm vor einigen Minuten noch an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie war doch sonst nicht so... Na gut in letzter Zeit war sie alles andere als ausgeglichen, aber so ausfallend war sie noch nie geworden.

„Danke!", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Wofür? Dafür dass Sie mich ohne größere Strafen als Folge beschimpfen durften?", schnarrte der dunkle Zauberer sarkastisch. Er hatte in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz genommen und die Arme abwehrend über der Brust verschränkt.

Hermine konnte richtig fühlen, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Dennoch versuchte sie nicht auf seine Stichelei einzugehen.

„Nein Sir! Danke für Ihre Hilfe... Jetzt und das letzte Mal!"

Seine verkrampfte Haltung schien sich etwas zu lockern und auch sein stechender Blick schien weniger zornig.

„Dafür wollte ich mich eigentlich schon länger bedanken. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Sie damals nicht gekommen wären... auch wenn ich selbst Schuld war!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sie selbst Schuld an dem kranken Verhalten von Tender waren?"

„Nun... Ich … hab ihn immer hingehalten. Ich war einfach noch nicht soweit und als ich ihm gebeichtet habe, dass ich schwanger bin, dachte er ich habe ihn betrogen. Und in gewisser Weise hab ich das doch auch..."

„Miss Granger!" unterbrach Snape sie mit ernster Stimme, „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage: SIE haben niemanden betrogen. Bevor Sie sich selbst Vorwürfe machen, sollten Sie vielleicht wissen, dass Tender sich noch mit anderen Mädchen aus seinem Haus getroffen hat. Und ich bin mehr als sicher, dass diese keine Probleme mit dem nächsten Schritt hatten."

„Wollen Sie mich nur aufheitern oder meinen Sie das ernst?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Habe ich einen Grund Sie anzulügen?", fragte Snape ernst.

Hat er? Nein!... Bei dieser Nachricht merkte sie wie sich eine riesige Last von ihrem Herzen trennte und dem lang ersehnten Hass auf Simon Platz machte. So ein... ein... ein... Slytherin... Als etwas anderes konnte man IHN einfach nicht beschimpfen.

„Trotzdem Danke!"

„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht als Lehrer getan!"

Verstehend nickte Hermine und lange herrschte Stille im Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Unwillkürlich blickte die schwangere Hexe nach einiger Zeit auf und betrachtete stumm die Person vor ihr. Als auch Snape seinen Blick hob, musste sie automatisch Lächeln und der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck, den ihr Lehrer dann zeigte, brach die Dämme und brachte Hermine zum Lachen.

„Darf man fragen was hier so lustig ist?", verlange Snape verwirrt zu wissen.

Hermine versuchte sich wieder zu fangen und meinte: „Kein Ahnung... Ich glaube es ist diese ganze Situation. Nach dem Krieg waren die Tage ziemlich lang und einer glich dem anderen. Aber seit Weihnachten ist so viel passiert und ich bin wie vom Pech verfolgt... Wenn das nicht zum Lachen ist!"

„Zynismus steht Ihnen nicht Miss Granger!", entgegnete der Tränkemeister.

„Einen Versuch war's wert!", grinste die Siebtklässlerin, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, „Wir sollten uns Unterhalten!"

„Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung!"

Die plötzlich so neutrale und doch sanfte Stimme ihres Lehrers ließ es Hermine wieder warm den Rücken runter laufen und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich gleichzeitig wie bei einer Gänsehaut auf.

„Gut! Ich habe viel nachgedacht und in Anbetracht dessen, dass dieses Kind ungewollt und … ja eigentlich unwissend entstanden ist, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen, die jedem von uns zu Gute kommt! Ich meine...Sie haben doch eh was gegen Kinder und wir wären nur eine Last für Sie. Außerdem bin ich zu jung um Mutter zu sein! Ich habe vor nach der Schule zu studieren oder eine Ausbildung anzufangen. Wollte erst mal einige Jahre arbeiten, dann vielleicht heiraten und Kinder bekommen... aber das hier ist einfach zu viel für mich!..."

Hermine wusste nicht wirklich, warum sie so weit ausholte und Snape ihre Seele ausschüttete. Am besten wäre, sie würde gleich zum Punkt kommen.

„... Darum hab ich beschlossen, das Kind zur Adoption frei zu geben, sobald es da ist!"

_huii... endlich kommt hier mal ein bisschen Klarheit rein... was meint ihr... wie wird Snape reagieren?_

_So n Review zu schreiben dauert doch echt ned lang... und trotzdem freu ich mich dann umso mehr wenn ich eins bekomm :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey ihr Lieben... Wieder mal viíiiiielen Dank für eure Reviews... Ich finds super das euch meine Story anspricht und hoffe euch weiter gerecht zu werden..._

_Hm... wie wird Snape wohl reagieren? Ich kann mir ja auch nicht vorstellen, dass er das zulässt... aber was weiß ich schon ;)_

_ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim weiterlesen... und vergesst meine heißgeliebten Reviews nicht :D_

Kapitel 18

„_... Darum hab ich beschlossen, das Kind zur Adoption frei zu geben, sobald es da ist!"_

Hermine konnte sofort erkennen, dass sich das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters deutlich verfinsterte. So wie es aussah, war er nicht so angetan von dieser Idee.

Und wirklich. Seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, von der entspannten Haltung von eben war nichts mehr übrig und seine Stimme klang unberechenbar.

„Sind Sie von Sinnen? Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun!", dröhnte es ihr dann entgegen.

Unbewusst musste Hermine schlucken. Doch sie rief sich gleich wieder zur Ordnung. Sie soll es nicht tun? Warum nicht? War es nicht ihr Leben das hier versaut wurde, wenn sie dieses Baby behielt? Ihre Zukunft die verbaut würde, weil sie nicht studieren würde können. Wut stieg langsam in ihr auf. Severus Snape konnte ihr nicht einfach befehlen, was sie mit ihrem Körper macht und was nicht. Er würde sie nicht von ihrem Entschluss abbringen.

Als die Hexe ihm antwortete, versuchte sie dennoch ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben.

„Ich habe Sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, Sir! Ich wollte Ihnen nur meinen endgültigen Entschluss mitteilen. Dieses Kind wächst in mir und ich entscheide, was damit geschieht!"

Der Zauberer vor ihr konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Zornige Erregung stand in seinem Gesicht. Sie wollte ein Kind von seinem Blut, einen Snapeerben, in die Hände wildfremder Leute geben? Das würde er unter keinen Umständen zulassen.

„Auch wenn dieses Kind unbeabsichtigt entstanden ist, ist es dennoch mein Fleisch und Blut und solange ich der Vater dieses Wesens bin, rede ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit!", meinte er eisig.

„Das glaub ich kaum... Es ist mein Körper und ich bin die Mutter!", ließ sich Hermine nicht einschüchtern.

„Mag sein dass Sie die Mutter sind, aber wie Sie selbst so gut erkannt haben, sind Sie noch nicht alt genug um damit klar zu kommen! Folglich können Sie auch nicht wissen, was das Beste für mein Kind ist!"

Hermine musste kurz verstört blinzeln. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Sein Kind? Warum rammte er ihr nicht gleich einen Dolch ins Herz?

„Ihr Kind? Wenn dann ist das UNSER Kind! Und ich weiß sehr wohl was das Beste ist! Und für mich und sicher auch für das Baby ist es sinnvoller eine fürsorgliche Familie zu finden! Wenn Sie das nicht akzeptieren können, ist das Ihr Problem!", schrie Hermine ihren Professor nun unverwandt an und spürte erst jetzt, wie erhitzt ihre Wangen vor unterdrückter Wut waren.

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich Sie heute schon einmal ermahnt habe, mir gegenüber einen anderen Ton einzuschlagen, Miss Granger!", zischte Snape zurück, „Wenn Sie mich provozieren wollen, müssen sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben und falls Sie sich auf diese Weise an mir rächen wollen, so muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen!... Glaub mir Mädchen... Ich sitze am längeren Hebel. Solltest du weiterhin die Absicht haben, mein Kind in eine andere Familie zu geben, dann bin ich gezwungen das Ministerium einzuschalten und glaub mir noch eines... du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben!"

Hermine konnte spüren wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern. Die Gryffindor hatte ihren Lehrer im Unterricht schon oft bedrohlich und gefühlskalt erlebt, aber so angst einflößend kannte sie ihn noch nicht. Seine Augenbrauen waren eng zusammen gezogen, während seine schwarzen Augen gereizt blitzten und er hatte leise, mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen, gesprochen. Dennoch hallte jedes Wort wie ein gewaltiges Echo in ihrem Kopf. Seine langgliedrigen Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und die Knöchel standen schon weiß hervor.

Sie sollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen, das wusste sie. Dass es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung bald vorbei sein würde, wäre sogar einem Blinden aufgefallen. Es stand eine merkwürdige Spannung in der Luft, die Hermine kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Die nächsten paar Sekunden Stille waren so explosiv, dass jeder, der gerade in den Raum gekommen wäre, gleich wieder rückwärts die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

Als Snape keine Anstalten machte seine Ansichten weiter auszuführen, atmete Hermine noch einmal tief ein und bemühte sich mit besänftigender Stimme weiter zu reden.

„Ich will mich nicht mit Ihnen streiten!", meinte sie zitternd.

„Diese Einsicht kommt recht spät, wenn Sie mich fragen!", spie Snape ihr nun entgegen und verschränkte wieder abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

Ergeben seufzte Hermine. Was sollte sie denn dann machen. Es war einfach die vernünftigste Entscheidung. Die schwangere Hexe war verzweifelt. Sie wollte dieses Kind nicht. Sie war zu jung für so etwas. Wie stellte er sich das vor?

„Und was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?", fragte sie, den Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet.

Es dauerte lang bis ihr Lehrer endlich antwortete. Und als er das tat, hörte er sich schon wieder viel gefasster an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich an Ihrer Stelle tun sollte. Aber ich weiß was Sie tun werden!"

„Und das wäre? In ein Heim für alleinerziehende, mittellose Hexen ziehen?"

„Ganz einfach: Sie achten in den nächsten Monaten auf sich. Essen regelmäßig und lassen sich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen. Sie vermeiden es krank zu werden und werden mein Kind austragen. Nach ihrem Abschluss bleiben Sie auf Hogwarts, bis das Baby auf der Welt ist. Nach der Geburt erhalte ich meinen Erben und Sie können mit ihrem Leben machen, was Sie wollen! Ohne Verpflichtungen!"

Die schwangere Hexe brauchte ein paar Sekunden um ihren offen stehenden Mund wieder zu schließen. Ihre Augen starrten ungläubig auf die Gestalt des dunklen Mannes, der sie, völlig gegensätzlich zu seinem Wutanfall, beherrscht und abwartend anblickte.

Oh man... von dieser Seite hatte sie die ganze Situation noch nicht gesehen. Er war älter als sie und sah die Sache von einer anderen Perspektive aus. Snape war nicht verheiratet, hatte somit auch keine Kinder... Und sie wollte seinen ersten Erben einfach weggeben.

Hermine konnte die Emotionen in ihrem Kopf nicht zuordnen. Einerseits breitete sich eine erfreuliche und erleichterte Wärme in ihr aus und andererseits war da ein Stich des Bedauerns. Sie würde kein Anrecht auf ihr Baby haben, wenn sie einwilligte...

Das hättest du auch nicht, wenn du es zur Adoption frei gibst, überlegte sie. Dennoch war das etwa anderes. Bemüht einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten, griff sie nervös zu dem halbvollen Wasserglas neben sich auf dem Beistelltisch und trank es in einem Rutsch aus, ehe sie es wieder zurück stellte. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen waren da zu viel Gedanken und Emotionen. Scheiß Hormone...

Es würde das Beste sein...

„Einverstanden!", murmelte sie und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

Das verletzte Bein war bereits geheilt und vergessen. Es musste schon ein paar Stunden her sein, als Snape sie gefunden hatte. Ihre innere Uhr sagte, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

Ohne Snapes Reaktion auf ihre Worte abzuwarten, zog die Siebzehnjährige ihren Zauberstab, reparierte sie mit einem Zauberspruch ihre Schultasche und verstaute mit einem weiteren ihr Hab und Gut darin, ehe sie mit einem leisen „Guten Tag, Professor!" auf den menschenleeren Gang hinaus verschwand.

Lange nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, saß Severus Snape noch in seinem Sessel. Gedankenverloren starrte er ins Nichts.

Einverstanden...

Das Wort hallte noch in seinem Kopf nach. Er würde bald Vater werden. Er würde einen Erben haben. Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts.

Eigentlich hatte er ja schon seit Jahren aufgegeben sich jemals so etwas wie eine Familie auszumalen. Irgendwie war also doch etwas gutes an der Sache... Auch wenn Hermine es anders sieht...

Oh Merlin... jetzt nennst du sie schon wieder Hermine, warf er sich in Gedanken vor, schlag sie dir endlich aus dem Kopf.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Die junge Hexe hatte sich ja mittlerweile nicht nur in seinen Kopf geschlichen. Doch das schob er momentan auf den Umstand, dass sie sein Kind auf die Welt bringen würde.

Zugegeben, er hätte vorhin nicht so ausfallend werden dürfen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr er sie in die Ecke gedrängt hat. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einer Schülerin gedroht.

Du hast ihr gedroht, weil sie dir gedroht hat... nämlich dein einziges Kind wegzugeben, beruhigte Snape sein Gewissen schnell wieder. Doch auch wenn er es nicht zulassen wollte, stahl sich immer das Bild von einer nervös zitternden Hermine vor seine Augen.

Auch wenn es noch viel zu früh war, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, hoffte er, dass Hermine ihm ein Mädchen gebären würde. Mit Sicherheit würde es genauso aussehen wie ihre Mutter. Braune dicke Locken. Braune freudestrahlende Augen. Einen ebenso schön geschwungenen Mund und das gleiche Lachen.

Von jetzt auf gleich wurde die Miene des Slytherinoberhauptes traurig. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen was ihn zu dieser Hexe hin trieb, aber egal was es war... nie würde sie ebenso empfinden wie er. Sie wird froh sein ihr Leben so leben zu können, wie sie es wollte. Weit weg von Hogwarts. Weit weg von ihm und ihrem Kind...

Müde strich sich Snape mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Es war zu spät um noch zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Er würde einfach bei seinem Rundgang mal in der Küche vorbei schaun.

Sowie sich der hochgewachsene Zauberer erhob und einige Schritte auf die Tür zugemacht hatte, stach ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament ins Auge, das unter seinem großen Schreibtisch lag. Hermine musste es vergessen haben.

Geschmeidig bückte er sich und hob die Nachricht auf. Eigentlich wollte er es auf seinen Schreibtisch legen um es bei Gelegenheit der Besitzerin wieder zu geben, doch der rote Schimmer der durch das dünne Pergament hindurch schien, machten den Slytherin neugierig.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete er den Brief und sowie er den Inhalt erfasste, verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

_**Dafür wirst du büßen! Verlass dich drauf!**_

_Hoppla... wieder n Cliffhänger... *grins*_


	19. Chapter 19

_Huch... dieses Kapitel ist glaube ich das längste bis jetzt :) naja... vielleicht braucht eine Aussprache mit ihren Freunden einfach Zeit :)_

_danke für die lieben Reviews, ich hab mich (wie immer) riesig gefreut ;)_

Kapitel 19

_Dafür wirst du büßen! Verlass dich drauf!_

„Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher, Severus?"

„Ja, Albus!", beharrte der angesprochene Zauberer, der in einem der Sessel in dem Büro des Schulleiters saß, auf seiner Vermutung.

„Ich lege viel Wert auf deine Meinung und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass du mit dieser Anschuldigung richtig liegst, aber du weißt sicher auch, dass wir außer deinen Vermutungen keinen richtigen Beweis haben. Wie du selbst sagtest, ist der Text mit Hühnerblut geschrieben und mit einer magischen Schreibfeder verfasst worden. Sonst haben wir keine weiteren Indizien. Wir haben also nichts gegen ihn in der Hand.", erinnerte der alte Schulleiter weiter.

Zähneknirschend und vor sich hin grummelnd nickte Snape.

Nachdem er den Brief, der eigentlich an Hermine – er hatte sich abgewöhnt sich zu tadeln... es half ja doch nichts – gerichtet war, gelesen und sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, beschloss er kurzerhand das Pergament zu analysieren. Doch außer der Konsistenz und der Gleichmäßigkeit einer selbstschreibenden Feder hatte er nichts hervorbringen können. Keine Fingerabdrücke, kein Duft, kein Haar, dass sich an das Pergament geheftet hat, und kein Sonstwas.

Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte es bis tief in die Nacht gedauert um einige Proben zu analysieren und so war Snape erst heute Morgen dazu gekommen, Dumbledore von dem verheißungsvollem Drohbrief zu berichten. Auch den Entschluss, für den Hermine und er sich schlussendlich entschieden und geeinigt hatten, erwähnte Snape, nachdem er kurz geschildert hatte, wie der Brief überhaupt in seine Hände gelangen konnte.

Der alte Zauberer musterte ihn während seiner Erzählung erstaunt. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin konnte sich noch genau an seine Worte erinnern: _„ Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, dass du sie mit dem Baby im Stich lässt."_ Dennoch hatte er anscheinend nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass sein ehemaliger Schützling das Kind zu sich nehmen würde und dass die junge Mutter dann auch noch zustimmt. Trotzdem lag in den gütigen blauen Augen ein Hauch von Stolz, der jedoch zum Ende des Berichts hin immer weniger wurde.

Zu viele andere, neue Probleme haben sich nämlich aufgetan. Das war auch Severus Snape bewusst. Deshalb war er hier. Neue Probleme verlangten nach weiteren Lösungen. Doch auch wenn die Gedanken des Tränkemeisters immer wieder bei einer bestimmten Gryffindor waren, versuchte er seinen klaren Verstand beizubehalten und logisch an die Sache heran zu gehen.

„Wir sollten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen!", schlug Snape vor.

„Das ist auf jeden Fall unumgänglich, da hast du wohl recht! Am Besten kümmern wir uns gleich darum! _Kreacher!"_

Mit einem lauten Knall stand, keinen Wimpernschlag später, der gerufene, alte Hauself vor den beiden Zauberern.

„Kreacher ist hier! Womit kann Kreacher helfen?", krächzte er.

„Ich wünsche Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley sofort zu sprechen!", verlangte Albus Dumbledore und nach einer kurzen Verneigung und einen misstrauischen Blick auf die beiden Zauberer, verschwand der Hauself mit einem weiteren lauten Plopp.

„Wir werden innerhalb Hogwarts ein Auge auf Miss Granger haben müssen. Das Klügste wird sein ihre Freunde weichen nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. Mit einer solchen Drohung ist nicht zu spaßen..."

„Soweit ich sie einschätze, wird ihr das nicht gefallen!", sinnierte Snape.

Unter der Halbmondbrille und dem weiten Bart glaubte der Tränkelehrer kurz ein amüsiertes Lächeln hervorblitzen zu sehen.

„Ich meine es ernst Albus! Gryffindors sind doch angeblich so tapfer und unerschrocken... Sie wird sich eingeengt fühlen und sich nicht mit dieser Lösung zufrieden geben."

Überlegend strich sich der Schulleiter über seinen Bart und schob sich eines von seinen, von ihm so heiß begehrten, und immer bereit stehenden Zitronenbonbons in den Mund.

„Sie wird sich damit arrangieren müssen. Ihre Sicherheit geht vor. Als Mitglied des Ordens sollte sie das wissen!"

Seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehend, die wieder bei seiner Hermine verweilten, und über weitere Möglichkeiten zum Schutz dieser nachgrübelnd, saß Snape schweigend in seinem Sessel. Ein Klopfen an der Bürotür ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Herein!", meinte Dumbledore, der sich wieder in seinem eigenen Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte.

Ins Zimmer trat seine Kollegin Minerva McGonagall mit ihrem Gefolge Potter und Weasley.

„Du wolltest uns sprechen?", fragte die Professorin gleich neugierig.

„Setzt euch erst einmal... Zitronendrop?"

Alle drei angesprochenen schüttelten synchron den Kopf ehe sie platz nahmen. Severus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige Siebtklässler ihn misstrauisch musterte. Hatte Hermine es ihnen schon erzählt? Wusste Potter bereits, dass er der Vater war?

Nein... Da war er sich nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens schon sicher. Sonst wäre er schon früher auf den Gängen hinterrücks ermordet oder verflucht worden. Kurz musste der dunkle Zauberer schmunzeln, ob seiner Fähigkeit jetzt Sarkastisch zu sein. Schnell hatte er sich wieder im Griff und setzte seine übliche undurchdringliche Maske auf.

„Dieser Brief hier wurde in der Post von Hermine Granger gefunden!", begann Albus Dumbledore und reichte den Brief an McGonagall weiter, „Nie Nachricht beinhaltet eine Drohung an sie, die wir ernst nehmen sollten. Ich habe Sie hier her gebeten um Sie beide, und vielleicht fragen Sie auch Ihre Schwester Mister Weasley, anzuhalten Ihrer Freundin in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen. Sollte Ihnen etwas merkwürdig vorkommen, unterrichten Sie bitte Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape oder mich. Es ist möglicherweise sehr wichtig!", wandte sich der alte Zauberer an seine Schüler, die mittlerweile auch kurz einen Blick auf den Brief erhaschen konnten.

Snape konnte beobachten, dass die Gesichtszüge der beiden hart geworden waren.

„Wer hat das geschrieben?", presste der Junge, der lebte, schließlich hervor.

„Wir haben nur einen Verdacht, Harry! Und Verdächtigungen sollte man solange für sich behalten, bis sie sich bestätigen. Tut mir Leid mein Junge!", meinte Dumbledore und schickte sich schon wieder an die Siebtklässler aus dem Büro zu schicken – er hatte noch einiges mit Minerva und Severus bezüglich weiterer Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu bereden – doch da meldete sich noch Ronald Weasley zu Wort.

„Keine Sorge! Ich glaube Harry und ich wissen bereits wer Hermine mit sowas droht!", weissagte er und zog Harry mit sich aus dem Büro.

Müde und abgekämpft kam Hermine gegen zehn Uhr in der Großen Halle an. Sie hatte gehofft ihre Freunde beim Frühstücken anzutreffen, doch wie es aussah, war bloß Ginny bereits beim Essen. Schwer ließ sie sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder, murmelte ein „Morgen!", welches mit vollem Mund und einem Grinsen erwidert wurde, und tat sich auch gleich etwas von dem Rührei auf ihren Teller.

Hermine hatte einen Bärenhunger. Da sie gestern Abend das Abendessen verpasst hatte, musste sie sich an ihrem Schokoladenvorräten bedienen. Doch die Schokolade schmeckte nicht so gut wie sonst und so legte sie die fast ganze Tafel wieder zurück in ihren Nachtisch.

Das Gespräch mit Professor Snape war anstrengend gewesen. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche und einem großen Schluck Wasser aus der Leitung im Bad war sie erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Sofort kam ihr wieder das Gespräch mit ihm in den Kopf. Vor ein paar Minuten noch war ihr eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern gefallen. Ihr wurde eine zweite Chance geschenkt. Sie musste ihre Träume nicht aufgeben und ihr standen nach der Geburt erneut alle Wege offen.

Wieder sah sie sein wutentbranntes Gesicht vor sich und wieder schämte sie sich für die Idee mit der Adoption. Doch in Bezug auf die alten Umstände war ihr das einfach als am Vernünftigsten vorgekommen. Aber egal was sie vorgehabt hatte, Snape würde das Kind nehmen. Und sie wäre wieder frei.

War es nicht das, was sie immer wollte? Ist es nicht das, was sie jetzt auch noch will?

Bevor sie sich selbst diese Frage beantworten konnte, fiel Hermine in einen mehr als nötigen Schlaf. Dennoch fühlte sie sich jetzt wie gerädert. Sie hatte alles andere als gut geschlafen. Aber immerhin hatte sie überhaupt wieder geschlafen. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass es Bergauf ging.

„Wo sind Harry und Ron? Ich wollte sie zum Training begleiten!", wollte sie dann von Ginny wissen.

„Kreacher war auf einmal da und meinte Dumbledore wolle sie sprechen...", gab diese Schulterzuckend zur Antwort und schenkte Hermine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe sie sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete.

Die Brünette war irritiert. Was wollte der Schulleiter denn von ihnen? Ach egal, Sie würde es sicher eh bald erfahren.

„Was ist? Hab ich Rührei auf der Nase?", fragte Hermine deshalb ihre Freundin, während sie umständlich auf ihre Nase schielte. Oh toll, ich kann schon wieder Späße machen, dachte die schwangere Hexe erfreut, dann muss es ja endlich ein Ende mit schlechten Neuigkeiten haben.

Ginny konnte ihre ernste Mine nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten und prustete los, was auch Hermine nach langer Zeit einmal wieder Schmunzeln ließ. Es dauerte etwas bis sich die Sechstklässlerin wieder erholte.

„Die Hermine hab ich vermisst! Schön das du wieder hier bist!", frotzelte sie.

„Ist nur die Frage, wie lang es diesmal anhält!", erwiderte die ältere grinsend, „ Aber jetzt mal ernst... was ist?"

„Warum bist du mir die letzten Tage aus dem Weg gegangen? Und warum willst du mir partout nicht verraten, was das da letztes Mal mit Snape zu bedeuten hatte?"

Ergeben seufzte Hermine. Es wäre wirklich besser mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufzuhören. Aber in der Großen Halle waren eindeutig zu viele geschwätzige Ohren.

„Nicht hier... Ich erzähl's dir dann beim Quiditschtraining. Aber nur wenn du mir etwas versprichst!", flüsterte die Schwangere ihrer Freundin zu.

„Was denn?"

„Versprich mir immer meine Freundin zu bleiben!"

„Warum soll ich dir das Versprechen? Warum sollte ich es denn nicht so bleiben?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Versprich es mir einfach Ginny!", flehte Hermine.

„Okay! Ich versprech's."

In einem Ansturm aus Erleichterung fiel die Siebzehnjährige der jungen Weasley um den Hals, diese erwiderte perplex die stürmische Umarmung. Sogar einige Freudentränen lösten sich aus Hermines Augenwinkeln. Sie verfluchte ihre dummen Hormone und die dadurch entstehende Sentimentalität. Zum Glück konnte sie es auf die Schwangerschaft schieben, aber sie war einfach nur glücklich im Moment und wollte nicht daran denken, wie es in einer Stunde noch um ihre Freundschaft stand.

„Harry, Ron!", rief Ginny den beiden gerade hereinstürmenden Jungen zu, welche sogleich neben den beiden Hexen platz nahmen.

„Was wollte Dumbledore von euch?", fragte Ginny gleich drauf los, während die beiden Gryffindors fleißig auf ihren Teller häuften.

„Hermine hat einen Drohbrief bekommen!", antwortete Ron.

„Was? Von wem? Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?", wandte die Rothaarige sich sofort aufgebracht an ihre blasse und nach Luft schnappender Freundin.

Welcher Drohbrief?

„Ich... Ich weiß nichts von so einem Brief...!"

„Aber Dumbledore denkt sich so was doch nicht einfach aus... Woher hat er den denn dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", versuchte Hermine Harrys Frage zu beantworten und plapperte aufgeregt drauf los, „Vielleicht war er in der ungeöffneten Post in meiner Tasche dabei und ich hab ihn in Professor Snapes Büro vergessen!" Als ihr gewahr wurde, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte, hätte sie sich am liebsten in einem tiefen Loch vergraben.

„IN SNAPES BÜRO?", riefen die Jungs im Chor und einige Gryffindors entlang des Tisches sahen schon zu der kleinen Gruppe herüber.

„Nicht so laut! Ja ich war gestern bei Snape. Ich hätte fast Alte Runen verpasst und dann bin ich in meiner Eile hingefallen und hab mir meinen Fuß verletzt. Snape war gerade in der Nähe und hat mich in seinem Büro wieder aufgepäppelt. Das war's... und jetzt regt euch ab."

„Ja... sagt lieber was Dumbledore von euch wollte?", ereiferte sich nun Ginny.

„Er hat uns aufgetragen dir nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen Hermine!", wandte sich Harry an seine langjährige Freundin und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ron und ich glauben, dass Simon den Brief geschrieben hat."

Hermines Herz fing plötzlich an heftiger zu schlagen. Wieder fühlte sie sich gegen eine harte Wand gepresst. Bei dem Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus.

„Aber... das ist verrückt... der würde doch nie einen Fuß auf das Hogwartsgelände bekommen... Oder?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber sicher ist sicher... Wir bleiben bei dir Hermine! Und ich denke Ginny hilft auch mit!"

„Klar!", meinte diese und legte beruhigend ihre warme Hand auf Hermines zitternde kalte.

„Hermine?... Hallo!"

Eine wild fuchtelnde Hand brachte Hermine von ihrer Trance wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Es war angenehm warm an diesem Tag. Es hatte seit Tagen nicht geschneit und doch war der bereits gefallene Schnee nicht geschmolzen. Kurze Zeit hatte die schwangere Hexe den blutroten Flecken zugesehen, die tollkühn auf ihren Besen durch die Winterluft zischten und sich so deutlich von dem weißen Schnee abhoben, um dann mit den Gedanken ab zu driften.

„Wollen wir jetzt endlich mal reden?", wollte Ginny wissen und Hermine nickte. Sie überlegte und versuchte mit möglichst wenigen Worten das auszudrücken, was sie fühlte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an mein Blackout nach der Weihnachtsfeier?"

Ginny nickte und die ältere Hexe fuhr fort.

„Ich kann mich jetzt wieder erinnern. Professor Snape hat mir dabei geholfen. An dem Abend habe ich mit ihm angestoßen, weil ich doch mit euch gewettet hab, doch irgendwas war in unseren Gläsern. Wir verließen gemeinsam die Feier und fanden uns in einem alten Klassenzimmer wieder... Da waren auf einmal so seltsame Gefühle und … Oh Ginny ... Ich … Ich hab mich Snape hingegeben... Ich hab ihm meine Unschuld geschenkt und jetzt...", Hermine rang mit den Worten und schließlich schluckte sie, um flüsternd fortzusetzen, „...jetzt trage ich sein Kind in mir."

Stille...Hermine hielt den Blick eisern auf das Spielfeld gerichtet. Sie wollte nicht die Ablehnung in Ginnys Augen sehen. Sie bekam vor ungeduldiger Erwartung rasendes Herzklopfen.

„Wow!"

Fragend sah die Braunhaarigen ihrer verwirrt drein blickenden Freundin entgegen.

„Das... wow... ich meine... Ich dachte erst... du hättest was mit Harry gehabt und hast deshalb nicht mehr mit mir geredet, weil du von ihm schwanger bist und... und du mich nicht verletzen wolltest... oh Merlin... Snape? … Wow!"

Hermine konnte sich dem Kicheranfall, der sie aufgrund des komischen Ausdrucks, welchen Ginny gerade trug, überfiel, nicht verhindern.

„Wow? Mehr fällt dir nicht ein? Und … Harry? Ich bitte dich... Ich bin deine Freundin und würde nie so was machen!"

Beschämt senkte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ich weiß ja! Das war dumm von mir... Aber nun zu dir... Was war in dem Getränk? Was sagt Snape dazu? Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid? Wissen deine Eltern davon? Und was machst du jetzt? Und..."

„Hey! Alles der Reihe nach. Ich erzähl dir ja alles, wenn du mir hilfst es Harry und Ron zu sagen!"

„Mach ich! Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da!", grinste die Sechstklässlerin und strich Hermine beruhigend über den Arm.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte die schwangere Hexe damit ihrer Freundin alles zu erzählen. Sie fanden sogar vor dem Abendessen noch die Gelegenheit in Ruhe mit den beiden Jungs darüber zu sprechen. Diese wollten es sich anfangs nicht nehmen lassen, Snape eins auszuwischen, doch als Hermine zu verzweifeln drohte, griff Ginny ein und entlastete ihren Lehrer, sodass Ron und Harry still ihr Einverständnis gaben, die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren.

Die junge Gryffindor war Glücklich. Obwohl ihre Freunde nun alles wussten, saßen sie immer noch neben ihr. Schwatzten mit ihr und lachten mit ihr. Sie war nicht allein. Und in einigen Monaten würde alles wieder so sein wie vorher. Leider...

Als hätte Ginny gespürt, wie sich die Stimmung in Hermine änderte, fragte diese: „Was machst du eigentlich wenn das Kind da ist?"

Das war die einzige Frage, die Hermine noch nicht beantwortet hat. Sie warf kurz einen verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch, an dem die dunkle Gestalt des Tränkemeisters saß. Gerade in diesem Augenblick kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und schnell wandte sich die Hexe wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Ich geb' es weg!", meinte sie ziemlich nüchtern, während sie sich ein Stück Pastete in den Mund schob.

„Was? Wohin? Aber das geht doch nicht... es ist schließlich deins!", begehrte Ginny auf.

„Ja Ginny … es ist in erster Linie meines, aber was will ich denn jetzt mit Kindern? Ich bin 17 Jahre alt!"

„Ich könnte meine Mom fragen... Die passt sicher auf den kleinen Benno auf!", nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Benno? Das hört sich ja an wie ein Hund! Und wer sagt dass es ein Junge wird?", wollte Ginny wissen und zog die Nase kraus. Ron streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Abendessen.

„Wie auch immer... Professor Snape wird einen guten Vater abgeben!", beharrte die werdende Mutter weiter.

Pfffffffffff

„Hmpf...", Ron hatte sich heftig verschluckt und musste plötzlich schrecklich husten, während Harry, der gerade angehoben hat um zu trinken, alles wieder ausspuckte.

„Du gibst das Kind dem?"

„Er ist der Vater Ron! Und er will seinen Erben bei sich haben und nicht in irgendeine fremde Familie stecken. Außerdem will ich dieses Kind nicht! Der Professor wird gut für es sorgen!", war Hermine überzeugt.

Überzeugt? Woher genau nahm sie die Gewissheit, dass es so war? Tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass Snape ein verantwortungsbewusster Vater sein würde. Immerhin war er Lehrer geworden... War das nicht ein guter Grund? Diese Frage würde Hermine noch länger verfolgen. Aber Hauptsache ihre Freunde wären jetzt still.

Ginny schaffte es irgendwie das Thema zu wechseln und dann witzelten und spaßten die vier, so als ob sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hat. Dabei hat sich etwas verändert. Alle spürten, dass sie noch dichter zusammen gewachsen waren.

Bei der ganzen guten Laune vergaß Hermine fast ihre Strafarbeit. Erst als Ginny sie darauf hinwies, sprang die braunhaarige Schülerin polternd vom Tisch auf schnappte ihre Sachen und war aus der Großen Halle gelaufen. Harry, ganz pflichtbewusst, ließ völlig perplex sein Essen stehen und rannte hinter ihr her. Immerhin sollte sie nirgends mehr allein sein!

_Na wer ist zufrieden mit der Reaktion von Hermines Freunden? Schreibt mir doch, wie ihr euch diese Konfrontation vorgestellt habt :) Ansonsten wünsch ich euch einen schönen freien Tag morgen ;) LG Liesl_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey Leute... tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel gebraucht hab... Es wird nie nie wieder passieren..._

_ Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie is mir dieses hier ziemlich schwer von der Hand gegangen... ich hoffe trotzdem, dass mir noch einige treu geblieben sind und ein kleines Feedback da lassen._

_viel spaß trotzdem beim lesen :)_

Kapitel 20

Es war zum verrückt werden!

Seit Tagen ließ er die beiden nachsitzen und noch immer war er keinen Schritt weiter. Mürrisch dachte er an all die Dinge mit denen er diese verschwendete Zeit sinnvoller hätte verbringen können.

Nämlich mit Gedanken an eine gewisse Gryffindor, wie sie sich an dich schmiegt und wie sie schmeckt. Den Duft ihrer Haare, dass du sie einfach nie wieder loslassen kannst oder wie du sie vor diesem Verrückten Tender beschützen kannst, spottete eine vorwitzige Stimme in seinem Kopf, ganz zu schweigen von der Liste noch zu besorgender Babysachen, die du noch schreiben wolltest!

Irritiert und verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte der Professor der Zaubertränke den Kopf. Eine innere Stimme wollte ihn aufziehen... so weit kommt's noch!

Drohend baute er sich vor den beiden tollpatschigen Schülern auf.

„Mr. Carter! Es ist mir egal, ob Sie eine Allergie gegen Wolfswurz haben! Solange Sie nicht parieren, haben Sie das zu tun, was ich Ihnen sage. Ist das endlich in Ihrem Spatzenhirn angekommen?", donnerte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters durch den Kerker.

„Und nun zu Ihnen Mr. Smith! Wenn Sie den Eisenhut noch einmal zu klein Schneiden, sitzen Sie beide noch bis Ende des Jahres hier!"

Eingeschüchtert und mit gebeugten Köpfen machten sich die beiden Zweitklässler wieder an die Arbeit, während Snape mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hinter seinem Pult Platz nahm.

„Sie sind eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin! Wenn das so weiter geht, ziehe ich jeden Tag pro Nase 20 Punkte ab. Wie Sie Ihren Klassenkameraden beibringen wollen, warum die Chancen auf den Hauspokal so gering sind, überlasse ich Ihnen.", meinte er abfällig und fing an Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Jedes Mal das gleiche Theater. Immer wollen sich beide durch irgendwelche Ausreden von den Strafaufgaben drücken. Dabei drängte es ihn nur endlich zu wissen, was in dieser verdammten Bowle war. Da an dem Endergebnis sowieso nicht mehr zu rütteln war, wollte er nur seine Neugierde gestillt wissen.

Er ärgerte sich maßlos und bedauerte zu gleichen Teilen, dass Schüler seines eigenen Hauses nicht den Grips dazu haben, ihm einfach eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben, um den lästigen Strafen zu entgehen und Slytherin die Chance auf den Hauspokal wieder geben zu können.

Aus strengen Augen beobachtete er, wie die Jungs mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, immer darauf bedacht ihrem Hauslehrer nicht noch mehr zu verärgern und ja keine weiteren Fehler zu machen, emsig Tiere und Pflanzen zerkleinerten, um seinen Zutatenvorrat aufzufüllen.

Ohne Hoffnung auf ein Entgegenkommen beendete er schließlich die heutige Strafarbeit und starrte seinen erleichterten Schülern noch mit stechendem Blick hinterher, ehe er sich in sein Büro begab.

Gerade als Snape die Durchgangstür zu seinen privaten Räumen öffnen wollte, klopfte es Sturm an seiner robusten Bürotür. Genervt ließ er den Knauf los und überquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum, um mit einem energischen Ruck die Bürotür aufzureißen.

Hoffentlich ist er nicht all zu verärgert, ging es Hermine durch den Kopf, ehe sie versuchte Harry zum Gehen zu bewegen. Der jedoch bestand darauf sie noch zu der Oberschlange zu begleiten. ... Na das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn einer der dreien ständig hinter ihr her wurschteln würde!

Na gut, sie war ja ziemlich erleichtert über ihre 'Bodygards', wenn dieser Drohbrief wirklich existierte. Dennoch hoffte sie nie in eine brenzlige Situation zu geraten, sodass Ron oder Harry eingreifen müssten. Obwohl Hermine unwohl war bei dem Gedanken, Simon Tender könnte einen Weg finden sich an ihr zu rächen, war die Siebtklässlerin wütend. Was in Merlins Namen gab einen der Lehrer das Recht ihre Post zu öffnen und sei die noch so bedrohlich.

Zwar hatte sie ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund versichert, dass vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro nicht wirklich Gefahr auf sie lauern würde, aber Harry beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt, den Auftrag von Dumbledore gewissenhaft auszuführen.

„Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz Hermine!", meinte er treuherzig, während die Gryffindor entnervt die Augen verdrehte und beherzt gegen das schwere Holz von Snapes Bürotür klopfte. Jetzt hatte sie wegen Harry noch mehr Zeit verloren. Wenn das mal nicht weitere Strafarbeiten gibt.

Plötzlich fand Hermine die Idee Harry mit hier runter gehen zu lassen ziemlich ungeschickt. Sie kannte ihn ziemlich gut um zu wissen, dass er es Snape, obwohl er anderes behauptet hat, nicht so schnell verzeihen würde, was Hermine und das Baby anging. Seine Akzeptanz dem dunklen Lehrer gegenüber ist in den letzten Monaten zwar gewachsen, aber eine einzige unüberlegte Tat und beide würden genauso verhasst aufeinander los gehen, wie früher.

Schnelle Schritte waren im Inneren des Büros zu vernehmen und ehe Hermine sich versah, wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und sie wich erschrocken erst mal einen halben Schritt zurück.

Als sie einen kurzen Anflug von Überraschung über Snapes Gesicht huschen sah und einem undefinierbaren warmen Ausdruck, der sich nur für Sekundenbruchteile in die sonst so kalten Augen legte, kam ihr Herzschlag kurzzeitig aus dem Takt. Auch wenn nach einer Sekunde nichts an Snapes Mimik mehr nett oder warm wirkte, war Hermine mehr als durcheinander.

Schon seit einiger Zeit passierten in der Gegenwart ihres Tränkelehrers merkwürdige Dinge. Wenn er im Unterricht an ihr Vorbei ging und sie seinen herben Duft wahr nahm, setzte ihr Herz einige Schläge aus. Wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls und wenn sie ihn bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle nur betrachtete, dann kribbelte es wohlig in ihrer Magengegend. In den Meisten Fällen mischt sich dann noch dieses unbekannte Gefühl des Verlustes dazu. Das selbe, welches die schwangere Gryffindor nachts in ihrem Bett überfällt, während ihre Hände auf ihrem noch flachen Bauch ruhten und ihr dann und wann eine Träne aus den Augen drückt.

„Miss Granger! Mr Potter! Was wollen Sie?", wurde sie ohne Umschweife aus ihren verwirrenden Überlegungen gerissen.

Snapes grimmige Mine vor ihr und Harry, den strafenden Blick Richtung Tür geheftet, musste sich die Siebzehnjährige erst mal Räuspern, bevor sie einfach antworten konnte.

„Meine Strafarbeit, Sir! Ich weiß ich komme etwas spät, aber..."

Hermine wusste nicht wirklich was sie als Ausrede für ihre Verspätung vorbringen sollte, war aber trotzdem nicht wirklich erleichtert, als der Professor ihr ins Wort fiel.

„Etwas? Sie sind ganze zwölf Minuten zu spät, Miss Granger! 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Potter! Sie können jetzt gehen!", donnerte dieser, für den Geschmack der beiden Schüler etwas zu heftig.

Man konnte Harry ansehen, dass er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte hier zu bleiben und Snape irgendwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinn. Doch er erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, welches Hermine ihm abgerungen hat. Auch wenn er diesen fiesen Slytherin nicht gut leiden konnte und ihn das, was er seiner Freundin angetan hatte, nicht unbedingt auf seiner Beliebtheitsskala nach oben geschoben hat, so war ihm sein Wort heilig. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Harry Potter mit giftigen Blick auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und keine drei Sekunden später um eine dunkle Kellerecke verschwand.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Konnte dieser Mann, von dem sie gerade noch geschwärmt hatte nicht einmal einen guten Tag haben. Aber nein! Dann wäre der Schulalltag doch langweilig... Die hellen Fackeln an der Wand schienen ihre Gedanken zu erraten und ließen Snapes Gesicht noch düsterer aussehen, als es in Wirklichkeit war.

Ihre Schultern straffend bahnte sie sich einen Weg an ihm vorbei in den Raum, den sie schon am gestrigen Tag das Vergnügen hatte von innen zu besichtigen. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, sowie sie die Tür hart ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Snape setzte sich ohne sie weiter zu beachten hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte in den Pergamentrollen vor ihm. Ab und an zog er eine von ihnen heraus und legte sie auf einen extra Stapel.

Unschlüssig ob sie auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte oder nicht, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Es schien als würde er nicht nur Pergament zusammen sammeln. Mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln tat sie diese Überlegung ab. Einen Snape durcheinander zu bringen bedurfte mehr, als die Tatsache, dass sie bei ihm Nachsitzen musste. Aber warum war sein Blick so wutverzerrt.

Er war wütend. Stinkwütend! Und zwar auf sich selbst.

Den ganzen Tag dachte er an nichts anderes, als an sie und dann vergaß er sogar, dass er sie um 20 Uhr zu sich bestellt hatte. Ihr Auftreten hatte ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch zum Glück hat er sich schnell wieder gefangen und auch gleich seiner Wut Luft gemacht.

Ein bisschen bereute er es Hermine so angebrüllt zu haben. Er wollte sie nach dem Abend in der Bibliothek nie wieder so verängstigt und neben der Spur erleben. Warum also konnte er nicht einfach eingestehen, dass er nichts für eine Strafarbeit vorbereitet hat? Noch dazu wo die ganze Arbeit von zwei seiner Slytherins erledigt wurde. Weshalb konnte er das Nachsitzen nicht einfach verschieben?

Weil du zu stolz bist es dir einzugestehen, fuhr die Antwort ihm durch den Kopf, und du sie um dich haben möchtest. Wenn auch nur um ihr Parfüm in der Nase zu haben.

Seine verkrampften Finger zerknitterten mehrere Pergamentrollen, während er sich selbst für seine innere Stimme schallt. Verdammt sie war seine Schülerin. Eine Schutzbefohlene. Er hatte diese Grenze einmal überschritten und würde es kein weiteres Mal tun.

Aufgebracht fuhr er von seinem Stuhl hoch, was Hermine erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.

Unwirsch reichte er ihr einige der ausgewählten Pergamentrollen und sie griff verständnislos danach.

Eines war ihm jetzt klar. Wenn er sie schon nicht haben konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens ihre Schwangerschaft verfolgen. Er wollte sehen, wie ihr Bauch mit seinem Kind wuchs. Wollte die Schönheit und Fruchtbarkeit einer Frau erleben, bevor sie sein Kind gebar, um ihn dann damit allein zu lassen. Wollte einige Monate das Gefühl einer Familie haben.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren suchte er nur eine Ausrede um sie bei sich zu haben.

„Das sind die Aufzeichnungen einiger Tränke, die zu verändern ich gedenke. Sie werden mir ab sofort jeden Samstag Abend zur Verfügung stehen und mir bei den Experimenten assistieren.", erklärte er mit angespannter Stimme einer völlig verdatterten Hermine, die nach seiner Order mit ungläubig geöffnetem Mund vor ihm stand.

„Machen Sie den Mund zu und folgen Sie mir!", meinte er seine Augen verdrehend und schritt voran zu der Tür die sein Büro und seine privaten Räume trennte.

Entweder er war verrückt oder er meinte das wirklich ernst... Sie sollte ihm im Labor zur Hand gehen? Die Oberschlange duldete eine Gryffindor in der Nähe seiner privaten Vorräte?

Definitiv verrückt...

Wenn Hermine gewusst hätte, wie verrückt ihr Lehrer wirklich war, und zwar verrückt nach ihr, dann hätte ihr Herz mehr als nur den Rhythmus verschnellert.

Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, die Pergamentrollen mit den Händen fest umklammert, als könne Snape sie ihr wieder wegnehmen und behaupten das ganze wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen und was ihr einfiele anzunehmen, dass er sie wirklich gebrauchen könnte.

Der Raum war dunkel und drei Türen führten aus ihm hinaus. Mit offenem Mund bemerkte sie die vielen Bücherregale, die bis zum bersten gefüllt waren.

Eine plötzlich auftretende Helligkeit ließ die junge Hexe zusammenzucken. Snape hatte mit einem Zauber den Kamin entfacht.

Komischerweise fiel ihr erst jetzt der seltsame Geruch nach faulen Eiern auf.

Snape musste schmunzeln, sowie er sah, dass Hermine sich pikiert die Nase zuhielt.

„Fragen Sie nicht!", war das einzige, dass er sagte, als er hinter eine der drei Türen verschwand.

Neugierig und mit vorgehaltener Hand sah sich die Gryffindor in dem vom Feuer erhellten Raum um. Neben den zahlreichen Büchern, von denen sie nicht wenige mit bewundernden oder ungläubigen Blicken bedachte, standen in den Regalen noch verschiedenste bunte Tränke in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Zubereitung.

Auch auf seinem Schreibtisch standen Phiolen und einige beschriftete Proben von unglücklichen Versuchen einer Schulklasse.

Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und strich vorsichtig, als könnte sie jederzeit einen Stromschlag bekommen, über die Kante des schweren Kirschholzes. Dann stockte sie.

Da lag ein Brief... Der Brief... _**Dafür wirst du büßen! Verlass dich drauf!**_

Zwar wusste sie um die Nachricht, aber die Worte erschreckten sie dennoch. Das der Simon den sie kennen gelernt hatte zu so etwa fähig war, konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen. Sie wollte diesen anderen Simon, der der sie verletzt und benutzt hat, nie wieder sehen. Wie von selbst löste sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihr riss sie wieder aus ihrer Starre und augenblicklich wurde sich Hermine wieder bewusst, wo sie war und warum. Verstohlen wischte sie ihre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Snape hatte zwei Tassen Tee in der Hand, doch Hermines Blick verweilte bei seinen Augen. Dieser ungewohnte warme Ausdruck verwirrte sie und gleichzeitig ließ er ihr Herz wieder höher schlagen und heizte ihre Hoffnung an.

Doch statt sich für den Tee zu bedanken, quasselte sie mit scharfer Stimme drauf los.

„Warum haben Sie meinen Brief geöffnet. Warum haben Sie ihn mir nicht einfach zurück gegeben? Und was gibt Ihnen das Recht..."

„Nichts... gab mir das Recht!", zischte Snape, von ihrem plötzlichen Gefühlswandel überrumpelt, „Aber ich glaube wir wissen beide, dass Sie Dubmledore nie etwas von der Drohung erzählt hätten."

Trotzig öffnete Hermine den Mund um dagegen zu reden. Schloss ihn jedoch nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens. Sie musste wirklich zugeben, dass sie es außer Harry, Ron und Ginny wahrscheinlich niemanden gesagt hätte. Oh... warum musste dieser Slytherin immer recht haben.

„Sehen Sie! So wie es gelaufen ist, war es schlussendlich besser. Jetzt können wir uns um Ihre Sicherheit und um die ihrer Eltern kümmern."

„Was haben meine Eltern damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Was glauben Sie was passiert, wenn Tender nicht an Sie heran kommt?... Richtig... Ihre Eltern stehen Ihnen am nächsten und werden für seine Rache an Ihnen herhalten müssen. Und die Tatsache, dass er gleich nebenan wohnt, ist in dieser Situation sicher nicht vom Vorteil.", erklärte Snape und benutzte dabei die Tonart, die er für die Schüler, die auch nach dem fünften Mal erklären noch alles falsch machen, verwendete.

Aber Hermine ließ dieser Ton unbeeindruckt. Auch wenn ein kleines inneres Stimmchen ihr sagte, dass er recht hatte, weigerte sie sich das zuzugeben.

„Trotzdem haben Sie nicht das Recht in anderen Leuten Post 'rum zu schnüffeln!", beharrte sie trotzig auf ihrer Meinung.

Aber Snape war gerade nicht danach mit ihr über so etwas, seiner Meinung nach Belangloses, zu diskutieren. Die Hexe konnte das Blut in seinen Adern fast Rauschen hören, dennoch setzte er sich bemüht ruhig in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Reden Sie mit mir, verdammt!", platzte es wütend aus der Gryffindor hervor.

„Ich weigere mich mit jemanden zu sprechen, der nicht fähig ist wie ein erwachsener Mensch, der er eigentlich ist, zu diskutieren. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

„Was? Aber wofür? Bloß weil ich sie auf Tatsachen hinweise?"

„Keineswegs! Das war für das Fluchen in Gegenwart einer Lehrkraft!"

Hermine war fassungslos. Dieser... Arrr...

„Sie... Sie...Slytherin!", brauste sie auf.

„In der Tat!", war alles was er noch zu sagen hatte, um sich gleich wieder seinem Tee zuzuwenden.

„Sie werden wöchentlich bei mir erscheinen. Um sich einzuarbeiten, steht Ihnen, zu den Büchern in der Bibliothek, auch noch meine private Sammlung zur Verfügung. Am besten Sie fangen gleich an zu recherchieren. Ich erwarte bis nächste Woche zwei Fuß Pergament über Zubereitung, Wirkung und Anwendung der ausgewählten Tränke.", meinte er nach angespannten Minuten der Stille, die Hermine mit geballten Fäusten vor seinem Schreibtisch ausgeharrt hatte.

Nur widerwillig setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Aber der ganze Zorn, welcher in ihr brodelte, verpuffte, sobald sie auch nur ein Buch aus dem Regal geholt hatte, um mit ihren Recherchen zu beginnen.

Sie wollte sich nicht in den zweiten Sessel zu Snapes Rechten setzen und hinter den Schreibtisch schon gleich dreimal nicht. Also machte es sich die junge Hexe vor dem Regal auf dem Boden gemütlich.

So vergingen einige Stunden. Stunden, in denen sie so in ihre Arbeit vertieft war, sodass sie die traurigen Blicke ihres Tränkelehrers nicht mitbekam.

Es klopfte zögerlich. Aber es klopfte. Laut genug um den Hauslehrer Slytherins wieder aus dem Bett zu holen.

Unwillig machte er sich auf in sein Büro, um dann mit einem Ruck die schwere Tür aufzureißen und den nächtlichen Störenfried mit einem tödlichen Blick wieder in das Loch zurück zu schicken, aus dem er kam.

„Gut... Guten Abend Professor!", murmelte der kleine Troy Carter, der barfuß und mit einem grünen Pyjama vor ihm stand.

Erstaunt über das Auftauchen eines seiner bestraften Übeltäter trat Snape einen Schritt zur Seite um den Schüler ein zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er heute ja doch noch Antworten bekommen...

„Und wehe, wenn es nicht wichtig ist!", zischte der Hauslehrer während er sich hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch setzte und die Arme verschränkte.

Troy stand wie ein Häufchen Elend mitten im Raum und rang die Hände.

„Wenn Sie etwas loswerden wollen, dann tun Sie es jetzt! Ansonsten würde ich gerne wieder schlafen gehen!", verlangte Snape bedrohlich und zog dabei unterstreichend seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Es... es war ein Versehen!", flüsterte der eingeschüchterte Slytherin.

„Reden Sie bitte in einer Tonart, in der ich Sie verstehen kann, Carter!"

„Es war ein Versehen, Sir!", behauptete Angesprochener schon etwas mutiger.

„Ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Carter!", lockte ihn sein Hauslehrer aus der Reserve.

Der Zweitklässler nahm einen großen Atemzug bevor er berichtete.

„Kevin und ich haben bei Weasleys Zauberhafte-Zauberscherze ein stimmungaufhellendes Serum bestellt, welches nur in Verbindung mit Alkohol wirkt. Wir wollten es mit dem Punsch auf die Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln und jedem davon etwas geben, weil alle so mies drauf waren, da sie noch nicht alt genug für das große Fest in der Halle waren. 'Ne Woche später hat Kevin dann 'nen Brief von den Weasleys bekommen, indem steht, dass sie sich bei den Bestellungen vertan haben und wir den Trank von einem Pärchen aus Dublin bekommen haben. Sie haben uns den richtigen Trank dann kostenlos nachgeschickt. Kevin wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen, deshalb haben wir nichts gesagt. Aber ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wir wissen ehrlich nicht, was genau wir in die Bowle gemischt haben, Sir!"

Snape, der sich einerseits über die Antwort freute, war dennoch enttäuscht von dem schwammigen Bericht. Noch immer war unklar welchen Trank genau Miss Granger und er getrunken haben.

Aber er würde nicht Severus Snape heißen wenn er das nicht noch heraus finden würde.

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist alles was ich wissen wollte!", meinte er scharf, „Sollte Ihnen noch etwas dazu einfallen, melden Sie sich unverzüglich bei mir! Sie sind entlassen."

_bin gerne für Kritik offen... :) lg Liesl _


	21. Chapter 21

_Danke für eure lieben Kommentare:) hab mich sehr gefreut_

_diesmal gibt es keine Entschuldigung dafür dass es so lang gedauert hat. Ich hatte irgendwie nur anderes Zeug im Kopf... aber tadaaa.. hier ist das neue Kapitel und ich wünsche euch viel spaß :)_

Kapitel 21

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell... Hermines Meinung nach. Wenn es nach ihren Freunden ging, konnten die Prüfungen gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Um so schneller die Prüfungen um waren, um so schneller würden sie endlich die Schule hinter sich lassen können.

Hermine war da anderer Meinung. Sicher, sie würde sich freuen endlich ihren Abschluss in der Tasche zu haben. Aber die Monate danach würden nur zu schmerzlich sein. Sie würde Hogwarts für immer verlassen müssen und vorher ein Kind zur Welt bringen, dass sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Langsam fing sie an diesen zweiten Herzschlag in sich zu lieben. Es war einfach ein Teil von ihr. Und wenn sie diesen Teil für immer aufgab, dann würde sie nicht mehr glücklich werden, das spürte sie. Aber sie hatte eine Abmachung mit Snape. Und normalerweise stand die Siebzehnjährige zu ihrem Wort.

Snape. Das war ein weiterer Punkt, der Hermines Leben auf den Kopf stellte. In den letzten Jahren hat sie ihn ihm einen Lehrer gesehen, wie es einige auf Hogwarts gibt. Zugegeben, ein ziemlich strenger, miesepetriger Lehrer, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht Schüler zu ärgern. Aber dennoch ein Lehrer. Und nun? Sie hat Severus Snape im Krieg auf der guten Seite kämpfen sehen. Dann waren da noch die Erinnerungen an den Weihnachtsball und die Samstagabende in den Kerkern.

Severus Snape war freundlich zu ihr. Okay vielleicht nicht gerade freundlich, aber dennoch hatte Hermine das Gefühl von Snape respektiert zu werden. Und als ob das allein nicht schon verwirrend wäre, konnte die schwangere Hexe immer wieder seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen fühlen.

Wenn sie ihn dann doch mal erwischte, dann war da ein seltsam warmer Glanz in seinen Augen und doch stand ihm Traurigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

In den letzten Wochen haben sie zusammen viele Experimente erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Die Gryffindor liebte die Abende in Snapes Räumen. Es war ruhig dort und angenehm kühl. Selbst die warme Mailuft kam nicht hier herunter. Keiner ihrer lärmenden Freunde war um sie. Und sie liebte es mit ihrem Professor über eine neue Versuchsreihe zu diskutieren. Er war einfach ein anderer Mensch, wenn sie bei ihm war. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild, wenn sie ihn ansah und so langsam beschlich Hermine der Verdacht, dass sie ihn ihm mehr sah, als ihren Professor. Diese Gedanken schob sie jedoch immer schnell beiseite.

Er achtete oft darauf was sie aß und immer wenn sie bei Madam Pomfrey war, wollte er haarklein wissen wie die Untersuchungen gelaufen sind. Ob es Komplikationen gibt und auf was sie in der nächsten Zeit besonders beachten sollte. Hermine spürte, dass es ihm sehr wichtig war, wie es seinem Kind ging, erzählte auch alles was er wissen wollte und doch versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz, sobald er damit anfing von SEINEM Kind zu reden.

Dieses kleine Wesen, das ihren Bauch mittlerweile schon auffällig wölbte, war IHR Kind. Wer bitteschön trägt es in sich? Wer isst für zwei? Und wer wird es zur Welt bringen? SIE!

Tief in ihrem inneren jedoch wünschte sie, dass er nicht immer mit 'seinem Kind' anfing, sondern mit 'unser Kind'. Unser... dieses Wort hatte so viel Wärme. Etwas Vertrautes. Ein Gefühl von Zuhause, welches sie von ihren Eltern nicht unbedingt hat.

Nachdem Hermine mit Ginnys Hilfe einen weiteren Brief an ihre Eltern geschrieben hat, hatte sie zu Ostern endlich eine Antwort zurück geschickt bekommen. Dumbledore gestattete ihr einen Tag nach Hause zu fahren. Mit Harry und Professor McGonagall im Schlepptau konnte sie dann einige Vorwürfe über sich ergehen lassen. Wie unvorsichtig und unvernünftig sie sei. Wie leichtsinnig sie mit den Themen Sex und Verhütung umging und ihre Mutter erwähnte mehr als einmal, dass sie es immer gewusst hatte. Dabei fragte sich Hermine was sie gewusst hatte? Das diese ihr unbekannte Welt ihre Tochter verderben würde. Oder doch einfach, dass es mit ihr einfach so weit hatte kommen müssen.

Immer wieder quälte sie an diesem Tag die Frage, wann sie ihrer Mutter einen Grund gegeben hatte, dass sie nun ein solches Bild von ihr hatte. Einerseits konnte sie das Entsetzten ihrer Eltern ja verstehen, aber andererseits war sie einfach enttäuscht und fühlte sich im Stich gelassen.

Ihr Vater suchte im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter die Schuld bei Professor Snape. Beschuldigte und beschimpfte ihn auf das übelste. Wollte ihn sogar von der Schule werfen lassen. Professor McGonagall setzte sich zu Hermines und Harrys Verwunderung ganz für Snape ein. Ohne ihre Mine zu verziehen, versicherte sie Mr Granger, dass sie beide Hände für ihren Kollegen ins Feuer legen würde.

Einzig die Nachricht des Ordens, dass, außer der Tatsache, dass Simons Vater einmal für zwei Tage abwesend war, nichts Erwähnenswertes in der Nachbarschaft passiert war, erleichterte die junge Hexe.

Wer weiß, vielleicht würden ihre Eltern ab September wieder genauso sein wie früher. Und sie würde dann auch einfach so weiter machen wie vorher.

Aber wollte sie das wirklich? Irgendwie fing diese Situation langsam an ihr über den Kopf zu wachsen. Schon mehr als einmal hatte Hermine das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Wollte all das einfach hinter sich lassen und weglaufen. Oder einfach...

„Du kannst dich jetzt wieder anziehen! Ich bin fertig!", wurde Hermine unterbrochen.

Sie lag gerade im Krankenflügel auf einem der vielen Betten und hatte wie so oft ihren Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen. Heute war wieder Untersuchungs-Tag und Madam Pomfrey hatte sich aus dem Sankt Mungos einen Muggelapparat kommen lassen, um einen Ultraschall machen zu können.

Die junge Hexe konnte während der Behandlung nicht auf den Monitor sehen. Sie hatte angst sie würde sich noch mehr in das Baby verlieben, als sie es eh schon tat.

„Gut!", meinte sie daher schlicht und wandte ihren Blick nicht von dem Vorhang ab, der ums Bett herum aufgestellt war, während sie das T-shirt wieder über den Bauch zog und nach ihrem Umhang griff.

Poppy hatte in den letzten Monaten natürlich bemerkt, wie niedergeschlagen Hermine immer zu den Untersuchungen kam. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen und wollte sie trösten, was immer es auch sein mochte, was sie so betrübte.

„Was ist denn los Schätzchen? Hast du Kummer? Du wolltest ja nicht einmal wissen ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird...", setzte die Medihexe deshalb sanft an, „Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

Hermine hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet und saß unbehaglich auf dem Bett. Sie wollte mit niemanden darüber sprechen. Es würde ja doch nichts ändern.

„Was wird es denn?", fragte sie ausweichend, in der Hoffnung es würde die alte Hexe ablenken.

„Du bekommst ein Mädchen!", berichtete Poppy und lächelte ihr sanftmütig entgegen.

Ein Mädchen... In Hermine explodierten Luftballons. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nie genau überlegt, was es wohl wird... ein Mädchen... Wow! Die Medihexe ahnte nicht, wie es in Hermine aussah. Diese war so voller Liebe und doch voller Leid. Sie würde es nie schaffen das Baby weg zu geben. Auch an Snape nicht!

Ohne das sie es verhindern hätte können, streckte Poppy ihr das Ultraschallbild entgegen. Das war sie also. Das kleine Wunder, das ihre Welt so auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Ein seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Ein Mädchen ... ein Mädchen … ein Mädchen!

Kopfschüttelnd sah Madam Pomfrey der jungen Mutter hinterher, bis diese aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden war.

Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer legte Hermine sich mit dem Bild auf das Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und betrachtete es eingehend. Ginny, die vor dem Krankenflügel auf sie gewartet hatte, um ihre Tasche zu tragen, hatte glücklicherweise nur gefragt, ob mit ihr und dem Baby alles in Ordnung war. Hätte sie es jetzt schon erzählen können?

Ein Mädchen...

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Tränen des Glücks und der Verzweiflung mischten sich auf ihren Wangen. Sie fing abwechselnd an zu lachen und zu weinen.

Glücklicherweise gab es den Muffliato. Der Mädchenschlafsaal war voll. Lavenders Mutter hatte mal wieder ein paar ihrer berühmt berüchtigten Kuchen geschickt und so gut wie alle Gryffindormädchen haben sich hier eingefunden.

Schnell zückte die schwangere Hexe ihren Zauberstab und fertigte eine Kopie des Ultraschallbildes an. Sie verstaute das Orginal in ihrem Tagebuch und steckte das andere ein. Sie musste heute noch zu Snape. Die Siebtklässlerin hatte ihrem Lehrer versprochen nach der heutigen Untersuchung zu ihm zu kommen.

Poppy musste ihm das mit dem Ultraschall schon vorher gesagt haben, dachte sich Hermine ehe sie mit geübten Schlenkern einen Ignorier-Zauber auf ihren gewölbten Bauch sprach. Bis jetzt hatte das ziemlich gut geheim gehalten, was mit Hermine vorging. Doch als sie vorhin von der Untersuchung kam, da hatte sie ihn in aller Aufregung vergessen. Zum Glück war hier so viel los.

Im Vorbeigehen schnappte sich Hermine noch ihre Tasche, vielleicht fand sie hinterher noch etwas Ruhe und Zeit um richtig mit dem Lernen fortzufahren, auch wenn sie sich momentan nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Die Prüfungen waren immerhin schon in zwei Wochen und sie musste unbedingt noch einiges recherchieren und lernen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie von Harry aufgehalten, der ihr sofort die schwere Tasche abnahm.

„Du sollst doch nicht so schwer heben!", mahnte er sie und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte diese ewige Sorge langsam satt. Sie war schwanger und nicht krank. Und die Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde ständig um sie waren, hatte auch so seine Nachteile.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", wollte Harry wissen und begleitete eine genervt drein blickende Hermine zum Portrait.

„Ich muss noch zu Snape. Er will wissen was es neues von dem Baby gibt. Und danach möchte ich noch in die Bilbiothek. Lernen. Was dir und Ron übrigens auch nicht schaden würde!", bemerkte sie schnippisch.

Es war doch immer das Gleiche mit den beiden. Sie schoben ihre Vorbereitungen immer bis zum Schluss vor sich her.

„So? Was gibt es denn neues?", fragte ihr schwarzhaariger Freund.

„Das verrat' ich nicht!", murmelte Hermine.

„Willst du oder darfst du es nicht verraten?"

„Ich … Wir reden später okay? Professor Snape hat das Recht es als Erster zu erfahren!", wich die Hexe aus und so gingen beide schweigend bis vor Snapes Büro.

„Ich warte solange hier draußen!", meinte Harry.

Hermine konnte nur nicken und wappnete sich, während sie an die Tür klopfte, schon gegen das kommende Gespräch. Was sollte sie sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Vielleicht wünscht er sich ja einen Jungen und wollte gar kein Mädchen als seinen Erben. Dann könnte sie das Baby behalten...

Und was dann? Hermine hör auf mit deiner Traumvorstellung, schallte sie sich selbst, am Ende wünscht du dir noch Snape würde dir einen Antrag machen und ihr würdet glücklich leben bis ans Ende eurer Tage.

Obwohl dieser Gedanke ziemlich abwegig war, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie diese Tatsache gar nicht mal so schlimm fände. Ja ihr Herz flatterte sogar bei dem Gedanken und sie fing an zu zittern so nervös war sie. Plötzlich wurde ihr Mund ganz trocken und dann wurde die Bürotür aufgerissen.

….

Er würde eine Tochter bekommen. Das waren wundervolle Neuigkeiten.

Zufrieden setzte sich Slytherins Hauslehrer in einen seiner Sessel vor dem entfachten Kaminfeuer. Er hatte ja schon oft darüber nachgedacht was es wohl wird. Auch ein paar Namen waren ihm schon durch den Kopf geschwirrt, aber irgendwie war weder für einen Jungen noch für ein Mädchen der richtige dabei gewesen.

Er fragte sich, wie Hermine ihrer beider Tochter wohl nennen würde? Sicher hatte sie schon einen Namen. Sollte er sie fragen?

Seine Mimik wechselte von entspannt zu nachdenklich und er schob den Unterkiefer leicht vor, als er begann über Hermine nachzudenken. Wie sehr hatte er doch ihre heile Welt durcheinander gebracht.

Vorhin war sie nicht einmal dazu fähig richtig zu sprechen. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, hat sie nur zitternd da gestanden und ihm tief in die Augen gesehen.

Ein Lächeln überfiel das müde Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Sie hatte so schöne braune Augen. Immer öfter sah er sie im Schlaf. Sah sich wie er mit den Fingern durch ihr lockiges Haar glitt und wie er diese wundervollen Lippen küsste.

Gerade eben waren diese Lippen jedoch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Sie streckte ihm nur dieses Ultraschallbild hin, das er gerade gedankenverloren betrachtete. Dann murmelte sie das Wort „Mädchen!" und verschwand mit Harry Potter im Schlepptau wieder in den dunklen Kerkergängen.

Wenn er sie doch nur dazu bewegen könnte bei ihm zu bleiben nach der Geburt. Bei ihm und ihrem Baby.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Unglaublich was er sich da wieder zusammen sponn. Was wollte so ein junges Mädchen mit einem Baby und einem Mann der ihr Vater sein könnte. Sie würde ihn nie so lieben können wie er sie.

Lieben?

War es wirklich schon so weit, dass er sich in Gryffindors Goldmädchen verliebt hatte? Sicher... Er genoss die Abende mit ihr. Ihre Intelligenz war betörend und ihre Schlagfertigkeit gefiel ihm. Aber Liebe?

_Eieiei ... jetzt wird es aber kompliziert zwischen den beiden... bitte den Knopf da unten drücken und ein gaaaaaaanz kleines Review da lassen :) hab auch nichts gegen ein großes, wenn ihr Zeit habt ;)_

_lg_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung ... ich hab keine Ausreden mehr warum es so lange dauert ... ich hock manchmal vor meinem Notebook und bringe einfach keine Buchstaben auf den Bildschirm... _

_Ich hoffe das ändert sich bald... jetzt kommt bald wieder etwas Action in die Geschichte..._

_Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht vertrieben und ihr lest meine Geschichte weiter... biiiiitttttee :)_

_und jetzt wieder viel Spaß_

Kapitel 22

_Lieber Professor Snape,_

_es freut uns sehr, Sie als Neukunde in unserem Unternehmen begrüßen zu dürfen. Sehen Sie Ihre erste Bestellung als Geschenk und Gegenleistung an. Dank Ihnen und Ihrem einzigartigen Unterricht war es uns möglich viele verschiedene Zaubertränke und Elixiere für unser Unternehmen nutzbar zu machen._

_Wir versichern eine hundertprozentige Wunschwirkung! Das Love-Liquid ist eines unserer neusten Produkte und ist der Verkaufsrenner bei jungen Paarten mit Kinderwunsch. Wir hoffen der Trank findet ihre Zustimmung. Sollte die gewünschte Wirkung wider Erwarten doch nicht eintreten, ersetzten wir natürlich auf Anfrage kostenlos._

_Bei der Einnahme sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass der betroffene weibliche Part nicht bereits Schwanger ist und natürlich hilft dieses Potenzmittel keinesfalls bei Zeugungsunfähigkeit. Außerdem müssen wir darauf bestehen, das Elixier ausschließlich mit unalkoholischen Getränken einzunehmen. Es kann bei Verstoß dieser Warnungen zu Gedächtnisverlust über kurz oder lang führen. In ganz schlimmen Fällen werden beide Personen Zeugungsunfähig oder Impotent. Sollte also etwas schief laufen, bitten wir inständig sich an das Sankt Mungos zu wenden._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen und Ihrer Partnerin jetzt schon mal alles Gute für und mit Ihrem Nachwuchs._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_(Geschäftsinhaber von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze)_

Aufseufzend legte Snape den gerade erhaltenen Brief zur Seite und betrachtete die Phiole mit der lila schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

_'Wir wünschen Ihnen und Ihrer Partnerin jetzt schon mal alles Gute für und mit Ihrem Nachwuchs.'_

Dass ich nicht lache, ging ihm durch den Kopf und er lachte bitter auf. Müde erhob er sich schließlich und stellte den Trank beiseite. Vielleicht würde er ihn irgendwann noch analysieren, um die Inhaltsstoffe festzustellen. Aber warum sich groß die Mühe machen?

Seit Tagen schleppte sich sein Leben nur so dahin. Ein Tag glich dem anderen. An jedem neuen Tag schien ihm Hermine weiter entfernt als am vorhergehenden. Sogar Samstag abends hatte sie sich mit dem Reden kurz gehalten. Hatte stumm die neue Versuchsreihe aufgesetzt und nur ab und zu knapp auf seine Fragen geantwortet. Sie mied seinen Blick und versuchte so gut es ging ihm auszuweichen.

Was nur ging in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich?

Vielleicht ist es der Prüfungsstress?... Ja... genau der musste es sein!

Severus trank noch mit drei großen Schlucken das Glas Wein leer, welches er sich heute ausnahmsweise mal gegönnt hatte, und verließ in großen Schritten und mit wehendem Umhang sein Büro.

Heute Abend würden die Prüfer aus dem Ministerium ankommen und Dumbledore hatte wie jedes Jahr ein kleines Stelldichein im Lehrerzimmer geplant. Er hasste solche Zusammentreffen und war froh, wenn die Prüfungen endlich um sein würden.

Als er da so die Kerker entlang rauschte, wusste er noch nicht, was genau der Abend noch für ihn bereit hielt.

:::::

Es war ruhig im Mädchenschlafraum. Fast könnte man meinen es wäre keiner hier. Aber man konnte ein stetiges Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament vernehmen und der Vorhang um eines der Betten bewegte sich leicht.

„Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene schreckte aus ihren Übungen hoch. Beinahe flog das Arithmatikbuch von der Bettkante, aber Hermine konnte das mit einem schnellen Handgriff verhindern. Dabei flogen jedoch einige lose Pergamentrollen und ein kleines Foto von der Bettdecke.

Besagtes Foto blieb direkt vor Ginny Weasleys Füßen liegen. Die Gryffindor hob das schwarz-weiß Bild auf und schob den Vorhang beiseite.

„Hey Hermine! Wie geht es dir?" Ginny schien besorgt und setzte sich neben den großen Bücherhaufen auf das rot bezogene Bett.

Schnell schnappte Hermine Ginny das Ultraschallbild aus der Hand und verstaute es in ihrem Nachttischchen.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Morgen fangen die Prüfungen an und ich habe weniger dafür getan, als ich es wollte!", blaffte die Brünette ihre beste Freundin an.

Ginny zog unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch. Seit Hermine schwanger war, litt sie häufiger an starken Stimmungsschwankungen und deshalb nahm sie es sich nicht mehr so zu Herzen von ihr angeschnauzt zu werden.

„Keine Angst... Ich bin mir sicher du schaffst die Prüfungen mit Bravour!", versicherte die Rothaarige.

Hermine schob sich nervös einige wirre Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", seufzte sie, „Ich kann mich nicht länger als zwei Minuten konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken sind immer ganz wo anders! Und wenn ich versuche zu schlafen, hält mich mein schlechtes Gewissen wach."

„Setz dich doch nicht so unter Druck, Hermine!"

Die Gryffindor rollte spottend die Augen. Nicht unter Druck setzen? Sie hatte die gesamte kommende Woche Prüfungen. Sieben Jahre hatte sie auf diese Tage gewartet. Schon seit sie überhaupt den Hogwarts-Brief in Händen hielt. Jahr für Jahr hatte sie wie verrückt gelernt, um als Beste aus dieser Schule heraus zu gehen. Zu ihrem Missfallen hatte sie die letzten Monate für, wie sie es sich einzureden versuchte, belanglose und Zeit vergeudende Dinge das Lernen vernachlässigt. Und da sagte Ginny sie solle sich keinen Druck machen?

Jahre lange harte Arbeit wären umsonst, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht dahintersetzte und alles schleifen ließ.

Letzteres sagte sie Ginny auch.

„Aber du musst doch auch an dich denken! Und an das Baby!", meinte ihre Freundin.

„Mir geht es gut! Glaub mir! Und was sollte dem Baby schon fehlen?"

Ginny merkte schon, dass sie mit Hermine heute nicht vernünftig reden konnte. Irgendetwas war im Busch. Und sie wäre nicht Ginny Weasley, wenn sie das nicht herausfinden würde.

„Okay Hermine! Was ist los? Du verheimlichst mir irgendetwas! Sonst würdest du nicht so mit mir reden. Ich kenne dich!", sagte die jüngere Hexe und sah der Schwangeren dabei tief in die Augen.

Hermine begriff, dass sie ihren Frust und ihre Wut an ihrer Freundin ausgelassen hatte. Aber sie wollte sich niemanden anvertrauen. Ihr Leid gehörte niemanden etwas an. Auch Ginny nicht. Sie würde sie nur auslachen und für verrückt halten. Sie wusste selbst schon am Besten, dass sie verrückt war.

Seit dem Tag, als sie Snape das Ultraschallbild gebracht hatte, wusste sie es. Sie hat gezittert und ihr Herz wie verrückt geklopft, als er die Tür aufmachte und sowie sie in seine dunklen Augen sah, verschlug es ihr schlicht den Atem. Er sah aus wie immer, aber das war es ja eben.

Schlagartig war ein klares Bild in ihrem Kopf entstanden. Mit ihr, ihm und dem Baby. Sie wusste von jetzt auf gleich, dass sie mehr für ihn fühlte. Ja sie liebte ihn. Sie war ihm in den letzten Wochen an den Samstag Abenden näher gekommen, als jeder andere.

Näher als ihr jetzt lieb war. Sie hatte, sobald Snape das Bild aus ihren zitternden Händen genommen hatte, Harry am Arm gepackt und so schnell es ihr Umstand zuließ den Kerker verlassen. Ohne sich umzudrehen.

Wie sie dann so im Bett lag, die Kopie des Ultraschalls auf ihrer Brust mit den Händen geschützt, schallte sie sich einen Dummkopf. Sie hätte so gern seine Reaktion gesehen. Hätte so gerne seine Augen leuchten sehen. Sie wünschte sich sie immer leuchten zu sehen.

Dann wieder kamen ihr Zweifel. Mochte ja sein, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber er würde nie so für sie fühlen. Er war ein erwachsener, intelligenter, menschenfeindlicher Einzelgänger, der sich nur einen Erben wünschte und nicht ein junges, seiner Meinung nach womöglich nerviges, Mädchen.

Allem Anschein nach, hatte er Samstags nur mit ihr gesprochen und diskutiert, weil Dumbledore es so wollte. Er wollte nicht aus Interesse an ihr, von ihrem Tag wissen oder wie sie einen Trank ändern würde. Er wollte immer nur seine Ruhe.

Und die gab sie ihm auch. Beim nächsten Treffen hielt sie sich immer leise und versuchte so wenig wie möglich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Da ist nichts! Das hätte ich dir gesagt!", antwortete sie ausweichend auf die Frage der besorgt drein kuckenden Ginny.

„Das dachte ich bis gerade eben auch noch. Hermine ich bin deine beste Freundin. Du hast mir doch immer alles erzählt... Ich dachte du vertraust mir."

Den letzten Satz hatte die rothaarige Gryffindor eher zu sich gesagt, aber Hermine hatte verstanden. Ginny wollte sich gerade erheben, als die schwangere Hexe sie am Arm zurück hielt.

„Bitte bleib!"

„Wozu denn? Du redest ja nicht mit mir!", schmollte Ginny.

Hermine seufzte.

„Das ist nicht so einfach... Ich hab nur Angst, dass du über mich lachst. Ich versteh es ja selbst nicht genau."

Das war eine glatte Lüge, sie wusste sehr wohl, was mit ihr los war. Sie wollte ihr Baby und den Vater dessen für sich haben. Sie alle zusammen, wie eine Familie. Aber die Wahrheit sah anders aus.

„Ich werde nicht lachen. Sicher finden wir gemeinsam eine Lösung... Egal was es ist", versicherte Ginny und setzte sich wieder, die Hand ihrer Freundin haltend, aufs Bett.

„Schwörst du?"

„Ja!"

„Ich hab mich verliebt!"

So weit so gut, dachte Hermine und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Ginny strahlte.

„Wirklich? Wer ist es? Ein Gryffindor? ... Ist er so hässlich, dass du Angst hast, ich würde dich für geschmacklos halten?", witzelte sie.

„Ich... Nein!... Es is Smmpf!", murmelte Hermine und spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

„Was? Du nuschelst Hermine!", lächelte Ginny und als die Siebtklässlerin keine Anstalten machte zu reden, boxte sie ihr freundschaftlich in die Schulter. „Na komm schon. Jeder ist besser als Simon Tender. Und den wirst du doch nicht meinen, oder?"

Hermine starrte Ginny erschrocken und böse zugleich an. Wie konnte sie jetzt nur damit anfangen. Das war ein ganz schlechtes Argument, sie zum Reden zu ermutigen.

Da bemerkte auch die jüngste Weasley ihren Fehler.

„Tut mir leid...", sagte sie schlicht.

Hermine nickte und steckte die Strähne wieder hinter ihr Ohr.

„Es ist Snape!", sagte sie und fing an ihre Schulsachen aufzuräumen. Es war schon spät und sie wollte morgen fit für ihre Arithmatik- und Alte-Runen-Prüfungen sein.

Sie übersah dabei gekonnt den offen stehenden Mund ihrer Freundin.

„Äh... meinst du jetzt so richtig? Nicht nur 'ne kleine Verliebtheit? … So ... So richtig ernst?", stotterte diese dann neugierig los.

„Ja Ginny ... ganz genau das meine ich!"

„Aber ... ist das nicht gut?"

Hermine hielt inne. „Wie meinst du das?"

Ginny setzte sich gerade hin und überlegte, wie sie ihren Gedanken Ausdruck verleihen sollte.

„Na... Snape und du erwarten ein Kind. Er will es und du willst es auch..." An dieser Stelle wollte Hermine Ginny unterbrechen, doch diese wusste trotz der möglichen Wiederworte ihrer Freundin, dass diese das kleine Baby gerne behalten würde. Nicht umsonst trug sie tagein tagaus dieses Ultraschallbild mit sich herum. „Wäre es dann nicht ganz einfach, wenn ihr beide für das Kind sorgen würdet? Als eine Familie?"

„Du vergisst dabei ein Detail!"

„Und das wäre?"

„ER liebt mich nicht!"

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

Der völlig nüchterne Ton ihrer Freundin verunsicherte Hermine.

„Ich ... hab das im Gefühl... Komm schon Ginny... sein wir mal ehrlich: Das ist Snape! Kennst du ihn überhaupt noch? Groß, schwarz, gemein und kalt gegenüber jedem der das Glück hat ihm zu begegnen."

„Mag ja sein, aber er will das Baby! Wenn er wirklich so kalt wäre, wie alle glauben, würde er das Kind nicht anerkennen und zur Adoption frei geben. Außerdem: Was spricht dagegen, dass er sich nicht in dich verliebt hat? Du bist hübsch und klug und du trägst sein Kind schon in dir. Was Besseres könnte ihm doch gar nicht passieren!"

Diese Sichtweise hatte Hermine noch nicht richtig in Betracht gezogen. Ginny merkte, dass Hermine wieder in Gedanken abgedriftet war und lächelte sie nur noch einmal an, ehe sie „Gute Nacht!" sagte und aus dem Schlafraum verschwand.

Hermine war gerade im Himmel... sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie sie einschlief. Sie hatte schon oft von Severus Snape geträumt, aber heute war das anders. Die Erinnerungen an den Weihnachtsball machten Platz für andere Phantasien. Eine aufregender und schöner als die Andere.

::::::

Dave Tender! Hermine kam nicht dazu ihren Blick von Simons Vater zu nehmen. Er saß oben, am Lehrertisch, neben McGonagall und sie scherzten. Zumindest sah es so aus, denn ihre Professorin lachte herzhaft.

Wie bei Merlin konnte sie nur vergessen, dass Simons Vater im Ministerium für die Magischen Aus- und Weiterbildungsabteilung arbeitete. Er würde sie prüfen. Sicher war er sauer auf sie, weil sein Sohn wegen ihr von der Schule geflogen ist. Er würde sie durchfallen lassen! Sie würde ihre Prüfungen nicht bestehen! Panik machte sich in der jungen Hexe breit.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass!", hörte sie Harry neben sich fragen.

Mit Gewalt musste sie ihren Blick vom Lehrertisch weg reißen. Das würden die schlimmsten Tage ihres Lebens werden.

„Der Prüfer neben McGonagall!", presste sie aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Das ist Dave Tender! Simons Vater..."

Zeitgleich schwenkten drei neugierige Köpfe herum, um einen Blick auf besagte Person zu werfen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Sie war seit sie wach war guter Laune gewesen. Sie hätte in diesem Zustand alle Prüfungen mit einem Ohnegleichen bestehen können. Doch jetzt war von dem Hochgefühl nichts mehr übrig... Wie würde Mr. Tender mit ihr umgehen, sollte sie zu ihm in die Prüfung müssen?

Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie würde es ja noch früh genug herausfinden.

Wieder sah sie hoch zum Lehrertisch. Vielleicht würde sie ja eine der drei anderen Prüfer bekommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß.

Wie sie so den Blick schweifen ließ, blieb sie an zwei tief schwarzen Obsidianen hängen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge und sofort wandte ihr Professor für Zaubertränke seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Teller. Ihre Zaubertrankprüfung würde erst am Donnerstag sein. Wie sie sie herbei sehnte...

Das Leben könnte so schön sein. Warum nur war ihres so verkorkst? Wütend stocherte Hermine in ihrem Frühstück herum ehe sie ihr Gabel voll machte und in den Mund steckte.

Wie verkorkst genau ihr Leben war, erfuhr die Schülerin im Laufe der Woche am eigenen Leib. Am liebsten würde sie diese Tage aus ihrem Leben streichen.

_Wer ist alles neugierig was in dieser Woche alles passiert? ... ich freu mich auf jedes Feedback :) Liebe Grüße_


	23. Chapter 23

_Es freut mich immer wieder aufs neue eure Reviews zu lesen :) macht weiter damit... :) ich hoffe euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu bleibeh ;)_

_ja heute gehts wieder weiter... diese Woche wird nicht schön... aber mehr verrate ich nicht :)_

_viel spaß beim lesen_

Kapitel 23

Sie würde büßen dafür, was sie ihm und seiner Familie angetan hat. Dafür, was sie getan hatte. Sie würde leiden und er hatte einige Ideen wie er das bewerkstelligen würde. Sie würde wünschen sie wäre Tod.

:::::

Hermine saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Unfähig still zu sitzen, rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl unruhig hin und her.

Harry und Ron hatten heute keine Prüfung... die Glücklichen.

Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick nervös zu der noch geschlossenen Tür. Ihre Mitschüler waren natürlich auch aufgeregt. Still wurden gerade die letzten Notizen runter gerasselt, als auch schon die Tür aufflog und eine ältere, schmächtige Frau mit Spitzhut den Raum betrat.

Die junge Hexe atmete erleichtert auf und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Glück gehabt. Zumindest für jetzt.

Sich auf ihre Arithmatikprüfung konzentrierend setzte sie sich möglichst gerade hin und lauschte den Ausführungen und Anleitungen der Prüfungshexe aus dem Ministerium. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Nun war es also so weit! Ihre UTZ-Prüfungen begannen.

Pergamentrollen und Fragebögen wurden Ausgeteilt, dann zauberte die Ministeriumshexe eine große Sanduhr herbei.

„Sie können nun beginnen!"

Köpfe senkten sich und Pergament raschelte, während man das Kratzen der Federn vernehmen konnte. Hermine vergaß für zwei Stunden alles um sich herum und wollte einfach nur zeigen was sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte. Wollte zeigen, dass sie die Beste war. Und da konnte nicht einmal Dave Tender etwas daran ändern, denn sie war unverkennbar die Beste.

Sie war früher fertig als alle anderen. Sah sich ihre Arbeit noch einmal genau durch bis sie zufrieden mit allen Antworten war. Packte ihre Sachen zusammen und brachte die Pergamentrolle nach vorne an den Schreibtisch. Die alte Hexe schenkte ihr, während sie ihre Prüfung entgegen nahm, ein freundliches Lächeln, welches sie sogar erwiderte. Dann rückte sie ihre, ohne ihre Bücher erheblich leichtere, Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht und verließ den Klassenraum.

Sie würde noch etwas Zeit haben, bis sie die Alte-Runen-Prüfung am Nachmittag ablegte. Die schwangere Hexe beschloss noch mal kurz dem Mädchenklo einen Besuch abzustatten und dann nach draußen zu gehen.

Sie wusste, würde sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harry und Ron treffen, hätte sie bis Mittag keine ruhige Minute mehr. Die zwei haben noch nie richtig gelernt... immer erst kurz vor irgendwelchen Prüfungen. Aber Hermine war es leid sie ständig daran zu erinnern, dass von dieser Woche ihre Zukunft abhängt.

Nachlässig ließ sie ihre Tasche neben einem der Spülbecken fallen und verschwand in eine der freien Kabinen. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft musste sie immer und überall aufs Klo. Das war beinahe schon lästig.

Die gesamte Mädchentoilette war leer. Soweit nichts ungewöhnlich, schließlich war das hier Myrtes Revier. Auch Hermine wollte sie eigentlich meiden, aber ihre Blase hatte das geschickt zu verhindern gewusst.

Doch bis jetzt hatte sich der Geist noch nicht blicken lassen und die junge Hexe atmete erleichtert aus.

Die Schulglocke läutete und viele Schüler strömten laut auf die Gänge. Dann wurde seltsamerweise die Tür zur Toilette aufgestoßen. Hermine war verwundert, dachte sich aber nichts Näheres dabei.

Es waren Prüfungen. Wahrscheinlich versuchte ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin, die es jedes Jahr aufs neue gab, in den Tests mit Aufputschmitteln nach zu helfen. Sie verhielt sich einfach still und hoffte, dass besagter Schüler wieder ging.

Kurz darauf war die Luft rein und Hermine kam aus ihrer Kabine. Während sie sich die Hände wusch, lachte sie innerlich über sich. Irgendwie hatte sie sich gerade kindisch benommen. Was wäre dabei gewesen einfach wieder aus der Toilette zu kommen. Eigentlich hätte sie, als ehemalige Vertrauenschülerin, den 'Schummler' zur Rede stellen sollen.

Ganz in ihren Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht wie die Tür erneut aufschwang und ein Rotschopf den Raum betrat.

„Ach du bist das!", Ginny klang irgendwie erleichtert.

Hermine bekam einen Schreck und stolperte beinahe über ihre auf dem Boden liegende Tasche. Ginny konnte sie gerade noch festhalten.

„Das war knapp... Danke!", meinte Hermine und wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen. Doch ihre Freundin war schneller und hievte sie sich über ihre Schulter.

„Wo sind eigentlich Ron oder Harry? Warum rennst du hier alleine rum?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während sie auf den belebten Gang hinaus traten. Sie hatte ernsthaft gehofft, dass es niemanden weiter auffallen würde, dass sie ohne Ron oder Harry als Aufpasser unterwegs war. Sie brauchte dringend etwas mehr Privatsphäre.

„Die zwei sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernen... zumindest täten sie gut daran!"

„Trotzdem hätten sie dich nicht allein lassen dürfen. Wer weiß war passieren hätte können!", begehrte Ginny auf.

„Nun mal mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand. Es ist ja nichts passiert!"

Dieses Argument schien die Sechstklässlerin nicht sehr zu überzeugen. Aber sie sagte aber auch nichts mehr dagegen.

„Wen hast du eigentlich gemeint, wer im Mädchenklo ist, als du vorhin rein geplatzt bist?"

„Hm? Oh... ich hab nur vorhin einen merkwürdigen Schatten bemerkt. Ich wusste nicht genau ob jemand überhaupt da rein oder raus ist. Aber ich war neugierig und da hab ich einfach mal nach gesehen.", zuckte Ginny mit den Achseln.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich wollte zum See... Einfach nur mal den Kopf frei kriegen und vielleicht vor dem Essen noch etwas lernen."

Es war ziemlich schönes Wetter draußen. Es war eine Schande, dass man in diesen Tagen drin sitzen und über Büchern pauken musste, während man einfach hätte schwimmen gehen können.

Okay... Hermine hätte eh nicht schwimmen können. Seit ihr Bauch so gewachsen war, passte sie in keinen ihrer Bikinis mehr. Ihr Busen war ziemlich angeschwollen und ein Ignorierzauber half da auch nicht mehr viel.

So begnügte sich die schwangere Hexe damit sich neben ihre Freundin ans Ufer des Sees zu setzten und sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Plötzlich ergriff sie wieder eine nur zu vertraute Melancholie.

Traurig betrachtete sie alles, was sie in einigen Monaten würde verlassen müssen. Sie wollte hier nicht weg. Sie war die letzten sieben Jahre hier zu Hause gewesen. Und es würde das neue zu Hause ihres Kindes werden.

In ein paar Monaten kann noch viel geschehen. Aber jetzt zählt dein Abschluss, dachte sich Hermine und streckte ihre Beine aus.

„Könntest du mir meine Notizen aus der Tasche geben, Ginny?" Während sie das sagte, hielt Hermine ihrer Freundin abwartend ihre Hand entgegen.

Ginny langte in die Tasche und wühlte blind nach den kleinen Zetteln, die Hermine sich zur Hilfe geschrieben hatte.

„AUA!"

Schnell zog die jüngste Weasley ihre Hand zurück und ließ erschrocken die Tasche zurück auf den Boden fallen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie ihren Handrücken.

Hermine zog fragend die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt, rutschte näher ran und besah sich beiläufig ihre Tasche.

„Mich hat etwas gestochen!"

„Zeig mal her!", verlangte Hermine und zog Ginnys Hand zu sich, um sie näher betrachten zu können.

Es war nichts zu sehen.

„Da ist nichts! Du wirst dich an einer meiner Federn gepiekst haben... mehr nicht!", meinte sie schließlich achselzuckend. Dann griff sie gezielt in ihre Tasche und zog ihre gewünschten Notizen hervor.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht... Dein Kopf ist anscheinend super aufgeräumt... Warum schaffst du das in deiner Tasche nicht? In dem Chaos hätte ich nie irgendwas gefunden!", grinste Ginny und erntete einen Knuff von ihrer älteren Freundin.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, konnten die Mädchen die Schulglocke vom Schloss herüber läuten hören. Seufzend und schwerfällig erhob sich Hermine und wartete darauf, dass Ginny, die sich im Gras zurück gelegt hatte, auch aufstand. Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen und Hermine hatte plötzlich großen Hunger.

„Nun mach schon du faule Nudel! Ich will JETZT essen und nicht dann, wenn ich kurz davor bin meine Prüfung zu verpassen!", scheuchte Hermine ihre Freundin auf und stupste sie neckend mit der Schuhspitze in die Seite.

„Jaja!", nuschelte die Rothaarige grinsend und rappelte sich auf.

Doch... Kaum stand Ginny gerade, schwankte sie bedrohlich und drohte zur Seite weg zu kippen. Schnell war Hermine an ihrer Seite und stützte sie, während sie sie besorgt und fragend zugleich musterte.

„Mir... mir ist so schwindelig!", meinte Rons Schwester und hielt sich mit der linken Hand denk Kopf.

„Du bist sicher nur zu schnell aufgestanden! Komm... ich führe dich ein Stück!", lächelte Hermine, nahm ihre Tasche und stützte Ginny auf dem Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

Die Hexe in ihren Armen hatte den ganzen Weg über gezittert und ihr stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Hermine wurde unruhig. Was war bloß plötzlich mit Ginny los. Ihr ging es doch gerade noch so gut... Und dann so mir nichts dir nichts sah es aus, als hätte sie eine schwere Erkältung oder schlimmer.

Kurz nachdem sie den Abstieg in die Kerker passiert hatten, passierte es. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und klappte zusammen. Hermine bekam Panik. Die anderen Schüler waren schon beim Essen und durch die geschlossenen Türen konnten ihre verzweifelten Hilfe-Rufe nicht ankommen.

„Komm schon Ginny! Was ist mit dir? Wach auf!" Hermine kniete neben ihrer Freundin und versuchte sie durch Rütteln wach zu bekommen.

Tränen standen ihr bereits in den Augen, als Snape plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte er mit dunkler Stimme zu wissen.

Erleichterung durchflutete die schwangere Hexe und sie erklärte in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war. Ohne zu zögern nahm Snape die reglos am Boden liegende Schülerin auf die Arme und eilte mit großen Schritten und einer total verstörten Hermine im Schlepptau zum Krankenflügel.

Egal was passiert war, es musste einen Grund dafür geben, warum Ginny Weasley in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

„Poppy! Poppy!", rief der Professor, während er die Sechstklässlerin auf eines der freien Krankenbetten legte.

Sofort war Hermine bei ihr und hielt schützend die Hand ihrer Freundin. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Umständlich kniete sie vor dem Bett und schluchzte.

Severus musste sich stark zurück halten, nicht zu ihr zu gehen und sie so lang in die Arme zu schließen, bis sie aufhörte zu weinen. Er würde so gern ihre Tränen wegküssen und sie hin und her wiegen. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf Hermines bebende Schultern und versuchte sie sanft weg zu ziehen.

Diese jedoch schüttelte ihn einfach ab. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Madame Pomfrey zur Tür herein geeilt.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?", fragte sie besorgt und begann sogleich Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab zu untersuchen.

Doch an Snapes statt, begann Hermine Antworten durcheinander zu quasseln.

„Sie ist umgefallen! Einfach so... Ihr war schwindelig... und dann ist sie einfach umgefallen!", brachte sie verzweifelt hervor.

„Ruhig Kindchen! Atme einmal tief durch und erzähl noch einmal von vorn! Hat sie irgendetwas Falsches gegessen... oder..."

Da machte es Klick in Hermines verwirrtem und aufgewühltem Kopf.

„Nein!... Aber sie hat sich gestochen. Irgendetwas war in meiner Tasche... vielleicht..."

Mit zitternden Fingern begann Hermine an ihrer Tasche zu nesteln. Immer wieder wischte sie neue Tränen mit dem Handrücken fort und versuchte weiter die große Schnalle zu öffnen. Dann schüttete sie achtlos allen Inhalt auf den Boden, neben dem Krankenbett.

Tintenfässer und Pergamentblätter, Federn und allerlei anderer Krimskrams lag vor der nervösen Hexe ausgebreitet. In ihrer Hast wollte sie nach etwas greifen, dass sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein grün-gelbes Etwas, das aussah wie eine kleine Zwiebel, mit einem spitzen Dorn am Ende.

Glücklicherweise erkannte Snape frühzeitig die Gefahr und zog sie zurück. Er half ihr aufzustehen und beobachtete besorgt, wie sie abwechselnd auf die komische Knolle und Ginny starrte.

Poppy, die sich übers Bett gebeugt hatte und den Verursacher von Ginnys Zustand ebenfalls erkannt hatte, nuschelte etwas.

„Was ist das?", brachte Hermine nun verzweifelt hervor.

„Fatalis Febris!", sagte die Medihexe und begann sofort Ginnys Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch, das in einer Wasserschale neben jedem Krankenbett bereit lag, zu kühlen.

Hermine hatte total perplex den Mund und die Augen geöffnet geöffnet.

„T... Tödliches Fieber? Sie wird es aber doch überleben Madame Pomfrey oder?"

„Severus, bitte bring Miss Granger hier raus!", meinte die alte Hexe zu dem dunklen Zauberer hinter Hermine mit einem flehenden Blick.

Die Siebtklässlerin aber schüttelte Snapes Hand ab, die sie zur Tür schieben wollte. Nein! Sie würde bei Ginny bleiben. Die Knolle war in ihrer Tasche und eigentlich sollte sie da liegen, wo Ginny jetzt lag. Es war alles ihre Schuld... Sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen.

„Sagen sie mir, ob sie es überlebt!", schrie sie die Medihexe in vollendeter Panik und Hysterie an.

Angesprochene hielt kurz in ihrer Behandlung inne und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit dem ratlosen Severus aus, ehe sie sich leise an Hermine wandte.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

Wieder füllten sich die glänzenden braunen Augen mit salzigen Tränen und die Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung ließen Hermine zusammenbrechen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, stürzte sie in die Arme ihres Professors und krallte sich Halt suchend und von tiefen Schluchzern geschüttelt an seinem schweren Umhang fest.

Dieser konnte gar nicht anders. Beschützend schlang er die Arme um Hermines zierliche Gestalt und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Er würde sie so lange nicht los lassen, bis es ihr besser ging. Wenn er könnte, würde er sie für immer so halten. Severus biss sich hilflos auf die Unterlippe.

Wie er es hasste seine Hermine so unendlich traurig zu sehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Sein Blick fiel über die braunen Locken seiner Schülerin auf die hochgiftige Knolle. Wer immer es gewagt hatte dieses Ding in Hermines Tasche zu platzieren und ihr gezielt Leid und Tod antun wollte, würde schwer dafür bezahlen.

Sein Blick wurde noch entschlossener und er zog Hermine noch fester an sich. Diese ließ sich fallen in die einzige tröstliche Umarmung, die ihr zumindest etwas von dem Schmerz nahm.

_ich hoffe es ist genauso Nervenaufreibend wie ich es rüber bringen wollte... schreibt mir doch bitte, ja? lg_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey meine Lieben... jaah... jetzt geht es endlich wieder weiter... _

_ich hatte in den letzten Wochen noch einige Tests und hatte wenig Zeit zu schreiben... ich denke irgendwann im August wird die Geschichte fertig sein :D_

_danke nochmal für die vielen Reviews... :D ihr seid toll leute :D_

_und jetzt weiter... es bleibt spannend ... viel spaß_

_trommelwirbel..._

Kapitel 24

Madame Pomrey hatte der aufgewühlten Hexe einige Tropfen Beruhigungstrank eingeflößt. Dennoch hing sie immer noch an Severus, wie eine Verdurstende. Der Gefahr, in der sich Ginevra Weasley momentan befand, musste sie sich nur all zu gut bewusst sein, sonst würde sie nicht so bei ihm Trost suchen. Würde ihm nie so nahe treten oder gar umarmen.

Sein Herz wurde schwer.

Dieses Weihnachten hat alles verändert. Und jetzt das!

Nach etlichen Minuten,die ihm gar nicht lange genug hätten vorkommen können, hörte ihr Schluchzen auf und sie entspannte sich merklich in seinen Armen.

Sanft steuerte er sie zum nächsten Bett neben ihrer fiebernden Freundin und brachte sie mit leichtem Druck dazu, sich hinzusetzen.

Aus glasigen, verweint roten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen und wiederum verfluchte er denjenigen der ihr Böses wollte.

„Severus? Würdest du Miss Granger in ihren Turm bringen? Es wäre besser, für sie und das Baby, wenn sie sich ausruhen und einige Stunden schlafen würde. Und nimm noch etwas Beruhigungstrank mit... Sie soll davon nehmen, sollte es notwendig sein.", verlangte die Medihexe, die über Ginnys Körper gebeugt, ihre Patientin versorgte.

Mit einem Nicken löste sich Severus von Hermines durchdringenden Blick und verstaute die verschüttet am Boden liegenden Sachen wieder in der achtlos hingeworfenen Tasche.

Zu gerne wüsste er, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Da blieb sein Blick an dem kleinen schwarz-weiß Bildchen hängen. Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht und ein Funken Hoffnung durch sein Herz. Dann schob er es zu den anderen Sachen in die Tasche, stand auf und begleitete Hermine zum Gryffindorturm.

Vor dem Portrait sah sie ihm noch einmal lange in die besorgten Augen und er konnte sich nicht daran hindern zärtlich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem schönen Gesicht zu streichen. Sie schloss sogar die Augen und Severus wünschte sich, dass er sie einfach küssen könnte.

Der Slytherin wandte widerwillig seinen Blick ab und bat die fette Dame darum Lavender Brown und Parvarti Patil heraus zu schicken, welche sich auch sofort um Hermine kümmerten. Die Fragen die ihnen im Gesicht geschrieben standen, wusste er mit einem tödlichen Blick zu verwerfen.

Er gab kurze Anweisungen den Beruhigungstrank betreffend und beschloss nicht länger stehen zu bleiben, gab die Tasche an die beiden Hexen und eilte, das Bedürfnis Hermine helfen zu wollen unterdrückend, zum anderen Ende des Schlosses zum Büro des Direktors.

:::::::

Hermines Kopf dröhnte. Die junge Hexe fühlte sich, als würde ununterbrochen jemand dagegen hämmern. Ihre Wangen waren trocken und salzig... so als hätte sie stundenlang geweint. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie das auch.

Warum noch mal hatte sie geweint? Nur langsam sickerte alles wieder in ihr schlaftrunkenes Gedächtnis und mit den Erinnerungen an Ginny kamen auch die Tränen wieder.

„Schhhh...!" Hermine konnte sanft einen weichen Handrücken an ihrer Wange spüren, der beruhigend darüber strich.

Einen kurzen Moment wünschte sie es wäre Ginny, die sie besänftigen wollte, um ihr zu beweisen, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war. Einige Sekunden hoffte sie sogar es wäre Snape, der über ihren Schlaf gewacht hatte, doch als die brünette Hexe langsam ihre feuchten Augen öffnete, lächelte ihr das von goldenen Locken eingerahmte Gesicht von Lavender entgegen.

Blinzelnd sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Schlafraum der Siebtklässler. Ihre Tasche stand wieder vollständig gefüllt vor ihrem Schrank und den Sternen nach zu urteilen, die draußen vor dem Fenster funkelten, musste es mitten in der Nacht oder mindestens später Abend sein.

Hermine richtete sich etwas in ihrem Kissen auf und rieb sich verschlafen durchs Gesicht. Ihr Haar hing wirr in alle Richtungen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie allem Anschein nach ihre Alte-Runen-Prüfung verpasst hatte.

Hoffentlich erlaubte ihr das Ministerium sie zu wiederholen. Hoffentlich, sonst war all das viele Lernen umsonst gewesen. Und das alles nur wegen Ginny...

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich mies. Es war falsch Ginny die Schuld deswegen zu geben. Sie konnte immerhin nichts dafür, das irgendjemand dieses Etwas in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte. Die ganze Schuld lag bei ihr, da sie Ginny gebeten hatte ihre Notizen zu suchen.

Sei nicht albern! Wäre es Ginny nicht passiert, lägst du jetzt im Krankenflügel und keiner wäre sicher, ob du es überstehen würdest, schallte sie sich selbst. Dennoch... tief in ihrem Innern blieb ein Hauch von Schuldgefühlen übrig.

Lavender blickte kurz auf ihre Uhr.

„Es ist kurz nach zehn! Am Besten du schläfst dich bis morgen früh aus... Die Theorieprüfung in Verwandlung ist um acht, danach, ab zehn, sind die praktischen Prüfungen."

„Dann kann ich nicht schlafen! Ich muss noch lernen und vorher noch zu Professor McGonagall!", meinte Hermine schnell, schlug die Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„McGonagall war vorhin hier und hat nach dir gesehen. Sie meinte du könntest die verpasste Prüfung nachschreiben, sobald das Ministerium einen neuen Fragebogen ausgearbeitet hat und..."

Hier hielt Lavender inne. Hermine war aufgestanden und gedankenlos zum Schreibtisch geeilt um sich ihre Bücher und Notizen zu schnappen. Dabei jedoch vergaß sie ganz, das der Ignorier-Zauber, der auf ihren Bauch gewirkt hat, nachgelassen hatte. Als der schwangeren Hexe das gewahr wurde, drehte sie sich geschockt um und sah einer völlig verdatterten Blonden in die fragenden Augen.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", stotterte Lavender und zeigte auf den gewölbten Laib Hermines.

Angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen... Das hatte noch gefehlt: Die größte Klatschtante Hogwarts würde ihren Umstand nicht geheim halten können. Und dann würden Sie und Snape noch vor den Ferien von der Schule fliegen.

Am Besten die vollbusige Gryffindor weiß so wenig wie möglich. Schade das ein Obliviate verboten ist.

„Gerade du solltest wissen, wie so was passiert!", antwortete Hermine schnippisch, „Und mach den Mund zu, das sieht nicht schön aus!"

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fing an sich durch ihre Unterlagen zu arbeiten.

Sie wollte gerade die Ablenkung willkommen heißen, als Lavender sie an der Schulter herum riss.

„Hermine... du bist schwanger!", brachte Rons Exfreundin hervor und es hörte sich so an, als würde sie es der Siebzehnjährigen gerade schonend beibringen wollen.

Was Hermine jedoch nur noch ärgerlicher machte.

„Ach wirklich?", gab sie giftig zurück und wollte sich wieder abwenden.

„Aber... aber du..."

„Was? Bin ich zu hässlich und unscheinbar um Sex haben zu können?", fuhr die angenervte Hexe ihr Gegenüber an.

Diese war, ob des Wutausbruchs total verwirrt.

„Hä? … Nein natürlich nicht!"

„Dann hör auf so zu tun, als wäre ich ein auferstandener Voldemort!"

Hermine wusste nicht warum sie so rum schrie. Aber es tat gut all die aufgestaute Energie loszuwerden und der Absurdität der unschönen Ereignisse irgendwie Luft zu machen. Pech für Lavender genau jetzt herauszufinden, dass sie schwanger war.

„Du... du solltest jetzt besser deinen Beruhigungstrank nehmen und schlafen gehen!", meinte die Blondine unsicher, ging zurück zum Nachttisch und mischte einige Tropfen des Trankes mit dem Wasser, welches in einem Becher bereit stand.

Hermine war unterdessen aufgesprungen, sie konnte sehen, dass Lavender nicht locker lassen und ein Gerücht nach dem anderen ausposaunen würde.

„ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT BERUHIGEN! DU HAST JA KEINE AHNUNG WIE DAS IST, WENN DEINE FREUNDIN IM STERBEN LIEGT! WENN DEIN GANZES LEBEN NUR NOCH EIN TRÜMMERHAUFEN IST UND SOGAR DEINE ELTERN SICH VON DIR ABWENDEN!"

Warum sagte sie das eigentlich. War ihr Leben wirklich so im Eimer? Tränen standen der Schülerin in den Augen. Plötzlich war ihr alles egal. Sollte Lavender doch der ganzen Schule von ihrem Geheimnis erzählen... es war nicht wichtig. Genauso wenig, wie es wichtig war, ob die Prüfungen ohne oder mit sie weiter laufen würden. Auf einmal war es egal, ob sie je einen Abschluss haben würde . Sogar die unerwiderte Liebe dem Vater ihres Kindes gegenüber war egal.

Severus... ja sie liebte ihn. Mehr als alles in der Welt wollte sie mit ihm zusammen eine Zukunft haben. Schwammig waren die Erinnerungen von heute Mittag. Sie konnte sich nur noch an die Tiefen seiner Augen erinnern. Wie er sie hielt... so beschützend und sanft. Und wie er ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich ohne zu wissen, dass er gerade ihr Herz berührte.

Sie wollte sich vielleicht einreden, dass das alles egal war... Aber das war es nicht. Doch in diesem Moment, war sie drauf und dran alles hinter sich zu lassen. Weg zu laufen. Ein neues Leben irgendwo anders zu beginnen. Irgendwo, wo nur die Tochter, die sie bald haben würde, sie an ihr altes, verkorkstes Leben erinnern würde.

Von plötzlicher Traurigkeit erfasst, stürzte Hermine an ihrer Klassenkameradin vorbei auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und die Decke über sich selbst. Hemmungslos ließ sie wieder einmal ihre Tränen laufen.

Sie hörte, wie Lavender den Becher wieder abstellte und sich auf ihr eigenes Bett setzte.

Viele Minuten später verstummte das Schluchzen. Lavender stand auf und schob den schweren Vorhang beiseite. Lächelnd nahm sie den Becher vom Nachttisch und reichte ihn Hermine, die ihn ergeben in wenigen Schlucken leerte.

Auch wenn sie nie großes Vertrauen zu Lavender hatte, und sogar ziemlich sauer auf sie, als sie damals mit Ron zusammen gekommen war, versuchte sie ihr ein Versprechen zu entlocken.

„Bitte sag niemanden davon!", bat sie mit schläfriger, leiser Stimme.

Lavender seufzte. „Natürlich nicht!"

Am nächsten Morgen wartete bereits Harry unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er fürsorglich und nahm ihr die Tasche ab.

Hermine nickte.

„Wo ist Ron?"

„Im Krankenflügel... Molly ist auch da... „

Eiskalte Hände griffen nach Hermines Herz.

„Ginny ist doch nicht...", verlangte sie mit großen, ungläubigen Augen zu wissen.

„Nein!", schüttelte Harry beruhigend den Kopf, „Aber Madame Pomfrey weiß immer noch nicht, ob sie es übersteht."

Harrys grüne Augen glitzerten traurig und Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie blieb stehen und zog Harry in eine tröstliche Umarmung, die der Weltenretter nur zu gern erwiderte.

In ihrer grenzenlosen Verzweiflung hatte sie Harry und Ron ganz vergessen. Seit Monaten mühten sie sich ab und versuchten sie von irgendwelchen angedrohten Taten zu beschützen. In letzter Zeit war aus dem Goldenen Trio ein eingeschweißtes Quartett geworden. Natürlich ging die Sache mit Ginny auch den beiden ziemlich nah. Noch dazu, wo Ron ihr Bruder und Harry ihr fester Freund war.

Sie war ja so dumm...

„Keine Angst Harry! Ginny ist zäh... Wir besuchen sie heute Mittag.. okay?"

„Ja du hast recht...", verstohlen wischte sich der Siebtklässler über die feuchten Augen, „Komm du musst was essen. Du hast gestern seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gehabt!"

Hermine musste grinsen, da genau in diesem Moment ihr Magen so laut knurrte, als wolle er Harry recht geben.

Vor der Halle trafen sie auf Severus Snape, der die beiden Schüler skeptisch musterte.

„Guten Morgen Professor!", begrüßte Harry monoton.

„Mr Potter! Miss Granger!"

Hermine lächelte zaghaft unter den fragend blickenden Augen ihres Lehrers.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir!", beruhigte sie die Sorgen, die er geschickt zu verstecken wusste. Aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie vorhanden waren.

Mit einem knappen Nicken entließ er die beiden und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Die Große Halle war überraschend leer. Wahrscheinlich schliefen heute einige Schüler länger, denn heute Morgen würde für sie alle Muggelkunde und Verwandlung ausfallen. Wie unbeschwert doch das Leben mancher ist...

Hermine bemühte sich während des Essens nicht zum Lehrertisch aufzublicken. Und wieder hoffte sie, dass David Tender heute nicht ihr Prüfer sein würde.

Jedenfalls ließ dieser nicht lange auf sich warten und Hermine wurde von ihm abgefangen, als sie mit Harry die Halle verlassen wollte.

„Hermine! Wie geht es dir?... ich hab von dem Unfall deiner Freundin gehört. Es tut mir schrecklich leid!", beteuerte er und strich sich nervös durch die schwarzen Haare.

Der jungen Hexe jedoch war nicht zum Reden zu Mute. Schon gar nicht mit dem Vater von Simon.

„Danke Mr. Tender, mir geht es gut! Sie müssen mich entschuldigen ich muss zu meiner Verwandlungs-Prüfung!", versuchte sie gezielt ihn abzuwimmeln, bevor er das Gespräch womöglich noch auf gewisse andere Themen brachte und wollte nebenbei ihre Notizen, die in der Tasche an Harrys Schulter verstaut waren, aus eben dieser heraus ziehen.

Die junge Hexe aber zog neben ihren Unterlagen noch das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Beruhigungstrank hervor, das klirrend auf den Steinboden der Eingangshalle fiel.

Gentlemanlike bückte sich Dave Tender und reichte ihr die Phiole.

„Gewiss doch, mein Kind! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!", sprach er dann und verschwand.

„Der ist ja komisch!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

Hermine, die ihrem Nachbar stutzig hinterher sah, nickte abwesend.

Das war zu leicht gegangen. Den David Tender, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, war redefreudig und hätte sich tausendmal bei ihr für das Benehmen seines Sohnes entschuldigt. Auch der Blick, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte, war ein anderer gewesen.

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Vielleicht ist es ihm einfach peinlich mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber warum hat er dich dann aufgehalten, fragte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Total durcheinander ging sie Harry hinterher zu Verwandlung.

:::::::::

„Was bedrückt dich mein Lieber?"

Dumbledore hatte sich am Lehrertisch zu ihm rüber gebeugt. Anscheinend hatte er seine Sorge nicht gut versteckt. Seit der Krieg vorbei war, passierte es ihm ständig, dass er seine Fassade vergaß. Ebenso wie gegenüber einer gewissen Gryffindor.

Und über genau diese machte er sich erheblich Sorgen. Schon nach Ginevra Weasleys Unfall war er mit seinem Verdacht zum Schulleiter gegangen. Dieser jedoch war nicht der gleichen Meinung wie Severus und schickte ihm mit der Bitte, weiterhin ein Auge auf Miss Granger zu haben, wieder aus seinem Büro.

Er hatte keine Beweise, aber er war sich sicher, das die 'Anschläge' der letzten Tage auf die Kappe von Dave Tender gehen.

Denn diese letzten Tage waren mehr als sonderbar.

Wie verlangt, hatte er seit Montag ein Auge auf Hermine... Als hätte er das nicht immer! Er sah es als seine Aufgabe die Mutter seiner Tochter zu beschützen.

Jedenfalls waren wild gewordene Wasserpflanzen, die sich-sonnende Schüler einfach unter Wasser ziehen wollten, wie es Dienstag der Fall war, nicht normal. Auch die verzauberten Rüstungen, die dann gegen Abend mit Morgensternen und Schwertern auf Hermine und ihre Freunde losgegangen waren, wurden eindeutig aufgehetzt. Er hatte alle Mühe den Zauber rückgängig zu machen.

Glücklicherweise konnte Potter Hermine gerade noch so davor bewahren zum Frühstück ein komisch aussehendes Omelett zu essen. Ein Stich mit der Gabel von dem Jungen in eine der grünlichen Pilze ließ giftigen Rauch aufsteigen.

Severus konnte es nur zu gut verstehen, dass Hermine in den letzten Tagen zurückgezogener und verängstigter wirkte. Er hatte das große Bedürfnis rund um die Uhr bei ihr zu sein, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr auch ja nichts passiert.

Während er verächtlich zu Dave Tender hinüber blickte, gab er Dumbledore Antwort.

„Sagen wir so Schulleiter: Ich will nicht wissen, was Miss Granger heute widerfahren soll!", meinte er mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton.

Er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen und betete zu Merlin, dass seine Hermine heute in der Zaubertrankprüfung nichts falsch machte. Oder dass generell nichts schief lief, was ihr Leben oder das Leben seines ungeborenen Kindes negativ beeinflussen könnte.

„Solange wir keine Beweise dafür haben, wer es sein könnte, der für all diese schrecklichen Dinge verantwortlich ist, können wir nur die Augen offen halten."

Der Schulleiter seufzte. Sicherlich hat auch er zu Beginn des Jahres gehofft, endlich würde alles einen geregelten Lauf einschlagen.

Zu früh gefreut, dachte Severus sarkastisch und verschwand aus der Halle, nachdem er noch einen süßen Blick von seiner Hermine aufgefangen hatte.

_*fingernägelkau und gespannt auf reviews wart* ... :D lg_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo, alle die noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, dass ich weiterschreibe :) _

_ich weiß, ich weiß: es hat echt ewig gedauert... aber heute hatte ich endlich wieder genug Ideen um das hier zu beenden :)  
><em>

_Nach diesem kommt noch ein letztes Kapitel und noch ein kleiner Epilog :)  
><em>

_ich wünsche euch viel Spaß  
><em>

Kapitel 25

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel als Severus langsam begann wach zu werden. Er war noch ganz vom Schlaf benebelt, als er sich den zotteligen Haarsträhnen in seinem Gesicht gewahr wurde. Ein seltsamer Geruch, eine Mischung aus fischigem Wasser und Pfirsich, kitzelte in seiner Nase.

Erst als seine Gedanken klarer wurden, öffnete er die Augen und legte unbewusst ein zufriedenes, liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Züge. Vorsichtig, da er sie nicht wecken wollte, zog er Hermine näher an sich. Die schwangere Hexe bemerkte nichts davon und schlief tief an ihn gekuschelt weiter.

Zufrieden und mit einem unendlich freien Gefühl in der Brust schloss Severus wieder die Augen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen dachte er an den letzten Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht. Es hätte alles so dermaßen schief laufen können.

Dann war auch er wieder eingeschlafen.

:::::::::::

Am Tag zuvor:

„Herein!"

„Ähm... Guten Abend Professor!"

Nur kurz sah Severus auf und bot seinen Schülern kopfnickend einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch an.

Er hoffte sehr Draco würde ihm nicht ansehen wie durcheinander er momentan war. Bei Lavender Brown war er sich nicht so sicher, wie gut sie die Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen deuten konnte. Jedenfalls wollte alles in ihm schreien und seinem Frust Luft machen, was nun jedoch durch den Besuch dieses seltsamen Pärchens vereitelt wurde.

Der Prüfer, der für die praktische Zaubertrankprüfung zuständig war, hatte ihm soeben per Eilpost berichtet, dass seine angeblich beste Schülerin nicht zur Prüfung erschienen war.

Hermine!... Nicht in einer Prüfung erschienen! Die Hölle musste zugefroren sein... Was war nur mit ihr los. Es war ihm schleierhaft warum bei Merlin sie nun alles aufgab. Seit ein paar Tagen war sie so komisch. Schottete sich von allen ab und verdrückte sich immer wieder zum See.

Stundenlang saß sie dort. Immer mit Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley, die sie keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen ließen. Aber sie selbst lernte dort in der warmen Sonne nicht wie all die anderen Schüler. Anstatt sich auf die anstehende nächste Prüfung vorzubereiten, war von ihrem Lerneifer nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Sie starrte meist nur ausdruckslos auf den See hinaus.

Er wusste schon nicht mehr wie oft und lang er am Lehrerzimmerfenster stand und sie beobachtete. Er fühlte sich mehr denn je zu ihr hingezogen und doch schien sie in letzter Zeit weiter von ihm weg zu sein, als alle anderen in diesem Schloss.

Vor Wochen war die Mutter seiner Tochter noch drauf und dran sich ihre Zukunft nicht von der ungewollten Schwangerschaft zerstören zu lassen. Doch nun schmiss sie selbst alles hin.

Das Ministerium war bei einem verpassten Test nachsichtig... aber jetzt würde es sicherlich keine Wiederholung der Prüfungen mehr für Hermine geben.

Was ging nur in diesem wunderschönen Kopf vor? Der Zustand der jungen Weasley war immer noch kritisch und nahm sie als beste Freundin natürlich sehr mit... aber dass Hermine so neben der Spur war, war einfach nicht normal.

Er musste dringend mit ihr sprechen...

Niemals, NIEMALS würde Hermine Granger ihren Abschluss aufs Spiel setzten.

„Was wollen Sie beide von mir?", wollte er von seinen Schülern wissen.

Nach dem Krieg war er sehr stolz auf Draco. Es ist schwer sich gegen seine Familie zu stellen. Aber er hatte das richtige getan. Deshalb hatte er auch keine Bedenken, als er für das Amt des Schulsprechers eingesetzt wurde. Was er hier jedoch mit Gryffindors Klatschtante zu suchen hatte?... nun er würde es heraus finden.

Nach einem beherzten Rippenstoß von dem jungen Slytherin druckste Lavender Brown erst etwas herum, als wüsste sie nicht recht was sie sagen sollte, bis Severus genervt eine Augenbraue hob und sie zum Sprechen brachte.

„Sir... ich weiß nicht mal ob es wichtig ist!", meinte Lavender.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und hoffte das Gespräch hier schnell hinter sich bringen zu können.

„Warum überlegen Sie sich das nicht bevor Sie mich damit belästigen?", zischte er.

Draco, der seinen Hauslehrer nun doch ziemlich gut kannte, ließ sich von dem scharfen Ton nicht so einschüchtern wie seine momentane Flamme. Man konnte Snape ansehen, dass ihm etwas über die Leber gelaufen war.

„Als Lavender mir davon berichtet hat, dachte ich es könnte Sie vielleicht interessieren, da es etwas mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat.", erklärte er ihr Erscheinen in Snapes Büro.

Aufmerksam geworden zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie kommen Sie darauf so etwas könne mich interessieren?", fragte er skeptisch nach.

Wusste Draco irgendetwas? Und wenn ja... was wusste er? Konnte es möglich sein, dass einer seiner Schüler mitbekommen hatte, dass Hermine sein Kind erwartete? … Unmöglich... er machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen in letzter Zeit.

„Dazu, Sir, muss ich etwas weiter ausholen, wenn's genehm ist?"

Snape seufzte theatralisch und machte eine auffordernde Geste. Draco überlegte kurz, doch die blonde Hexe fiel ihm ins Wort, bevor er auch nur anfangen konnte zu erzählen.

„Draco und ich sind zusammen..."

„Glückwunsch Miss Brown... Und was erwarten sie jetzt von mir?", spottete der Tränkemeister sogleich sarkastisch, „Dass ich Luftsprünge mache vor Begeisterung?... Sollte das alles sein, dann...!"

„Nein nein! Professor... Sie haben mich ja noch nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!", empörte sich Lavender, die ihren Mut wieder ausgegraben hatte und bekam zur Antwort nur einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Also... Draco und ich sind seit einigen Wochen zusammen. Treffen uns aber immer nur heimlich... muss ja nicht gleich an die große Glocke gehangen werden... jedenfalls...", die Gryffindor schluckte nervös und stahl sich einen Blick von Draco, der eine auffordernde Geste machte, „Nun... Ich weiß dass Hermine Granger schwanger ist... und Draco weiß es auch."

Mit einem beleidigten Seitenblick auf ihren Freund fuhr sie fort, ohne zu bemerken, wie Snape bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. „Er glaubt sogar zu wissen von wem, will es mir aber nicht sagen. Aber nach dem Auftritt von Tenders Vater gerade eben, kann es kein anderer als Simon gewesen sein. Der sollte sich was schämen, einfach seine Freundin schwängern und sie dann sitzen lassen... Warum sind nur immer alle gutaussehenden Kerle solche Arschlöcher?... Gut das meine Mutter mich vor solchen Typen gewarnt hat... Mir kann so was nicht passieren. Ich..."

„Ähm Lavender? … Du weichst ab!", versuchte Draco ihren Redefluss zu stoppen.

„Ich weiche ab? Du willst doch nur von den Tatsachen nichts wissen, Draco! Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich!", behauptete Lavender nun eingeschnappt und stand abrupt auf. Snape ganz ignorierend schimpfte sie noch mit Draco und über Männer im allgemeinen und ihm im besonderen.

Total in Rage versetzt, lief sie auf die Tür zu.

„Ich hab's satt. Ich weiß nicht mal was Professor Snape mit Hermine zu tun hat... Am besten gehe ich dann zu McGonagall! Das hätte ich schon längst machen sollen... Schönen Tag!"

Draco sah von der nun geschlossenen Tür zu seinem Hauslehrer, während er sich fragte, was nur mit diesem Weib los war.

Severus indes hatte dem männerfeindlichen Vortrag gar nicht erst zu gehört und versuchte einen möglichst neutralen Ausdruck aufzusetzen, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gelingen wollte. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass sein Gesicht eher überrascht als geschockt aussah. Malfoy wusste etwas... Die Frage war nur, wie genau Draco die ganze Sache sah. Das könnte ihm und Hermine einiges kosten.

Verdammt! Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein einfacher Ignorierzauber die Umstände nicht hundertprozentig würde verheimlichen können. Warum hatte Hermine ihn nicht informiert, dass die größte Klatschtante Hogwarts von der Schwangerschaft wusste.

Mit viel Konzentration gelang es dem Tränkeprofessor skeptisch die Augen zusammen zu ziehen und dem Blick des jungen Mannes stand zu halten.

„War das alles?", fragte der ältere Zauberer leise.

Draco lehnte sich nur in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah nachdenklich zu Snape hinüber.

„Es ist Ihr Baby nicht? Hermine erwartet von Ihnen ein Kind!", überging er die Frage und beantwortete sie doch irgendwie.

Das folgende Mienenspiel auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters würde der Siebtklässler nie vergessen. Aber am schlimmsten schockierte ihn der ängstliche Glanz in den Augen seines Lehrers. Nie hatte er Snape so... ertappt... gesehen.

Besagter konnte sich vor Anspannung nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz halten und fuhr hoch. Während er unruhig durch sein Büro tigerte und versuchte seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Er verschloss die Tür und sprach einen Muffliato.

Sollte er alles leugnen? Wahrscheinlich nicht sehr effektiv nachdem man momentan in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie aus einem Buch. Nervös strich er sich die Haare weg, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren.

Verdammt noch mal! Hoffentlich kam er aus dieser Sache hier wieder gut raus. Und Hermine auch... Er würde seinen Job verlieren, sollte Draco sein Wissen gegen ihn verwenden und seine geliebte Gryffindor könnte ihren Abschluss nie nachholen...

Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen... und doch...

„Hätte es einen Sinn zu leugnen?", sprach Snape seinen Gedanken aus.

„Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen! Sie haben damals zusammen mit Hermine den Weihnachtsball verlassen. Zwei Jungs aus Slytherin stritten an diesem Abend wegen irgendeinem Trank, den sie ihnen weggenommen haben. Dann diese Sache mit Tender... Als der nach seinem Rausschmiss seine Sachen gepackt hat, warf der mit wüsten Beschimpfungen über Hermine nur so um sich. Und den Wahrheitsgehalt an den regelmäßigen Nachhilfe-Stunden hab ich auch angezweifelt. Jedenfalls wurde mir nach Lavenders Offenbarung langsam klar, was hier läuft. Schlussendlich Ihre Reaktion hat mich gerade in meiner Vermutung bestätigt... Und um damit auf ihre vorige Frage zurück zu kommen... ja! Ich glaube tatsächlich, dass es Sie interessieren wird was ich zu sagen habe."

Snape hatte sich niedergeschlagen hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf den Sessel fallen lassen und jedes einzelne Wort aufgesogen. Selbstanklagend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er war fällig...

Unbewusst sackte Severus nach hinten. Er fühlte sich total fertig. Mitgenommener noch als seinerzeit bei den Todessern. Nach einem Zauberstabschwenken standen auf dem großen Schreibtisch zwei halbvolle Gläser Feuerwhisky.

Er prostete Draco kurz zu und trank sein Glas in wenigen Zügen leer, was Draco eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ. Der Siebtklässler war echt verwundert, dass dieses Thema seinen Lehrer so mitnahm. Schlangen mussten zusammen halten... Das war doch selbstverständlich.

Severus spürte der brennenden und gleichzeitig doch beruhigenden Flüssigkeit hinterher, während er versuchte seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen. Das ganze Gespräch noch einmal im Kopf durch zu gehen um heraus zu finden, wie genau Draco zu der ganzen Sache stand und ob von seiner Seite Gefahr drohte.

...Moment...

Mit wachsamen Augen blickte er auf und in das relativ entspannte und leicht besorgt wirkende Gesicht seines blonden Schülers.

„Das mit Hermine war nicht die Sache, wegen der Sie zu mir gekommen sind?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Es geht um Simon Tender!..."

::::::::::

„Kingsley! Ich danke dir, dass du dich persönlich um diesen Fall kümmerst!", bedankte sich Albus Dumbledore Hände schüttelnd bei dem amtierenden Zaubereiminister und blickte abschätzend auf Simon Tender. Dieser stand mit finsterer Miene und magisch gefesselten Händen neben zwei Auroren.

„Aber Albus! Das ist doch das Mindeste!", tat der dunkle Zauberer ab und wandte sich an den richtigen Dave Tender, der etwas mitgenommen und mit dreckiger Kleidung auf einem der großen Stühle in Dumbledores Büro saß. Der Vater schüttelte immer wieder enttäuscht und fassungslos seinen Kopf.

„Mister Tender! Wir bringen Ihren Sohn jetzt erst Mal ins Ministerium. Die Anhörungen werden in den nächsten Tagen beginnen. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir sie nicht im St. Mungo Hospital absetzen sollen?"

„Nein Danke Minister! Ich habe hier noch einiges zu regeln und den Schaden, den mein Sohn angerichtet hat, wieder gut zu machen!", meinte Dave verbittert aber mit gestreckten Schultern.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte verstehend und drehte sich, nach einem weiteren Blick auf den erschöpft wirkenden Ministeriumsangestellten, um und trat zu seinem Gefangenen. Mit einem letzten Gruß verschwanden alle vier in dem großen Kamin Richtung Ministerium.

Dumbledore, der es sich bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht hatte, lehnte sich zurück und war erfreut, dass sich endlich alles aufgeklärt hatte. Dave Tender jedoch sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und rieb sich mit den Händen das Gesicht.

Remus Lupin, der die Aufgabe hatte die Familie Granger zu beschatten, brachte den armen Mann sofort nach Hogwarts, sowie dieser ziemlich abgekämpft und ohne Zauberstab zu Hause angekommen war. Dave berichtete, dass er eigentlich nur zu einem Treffen mit Simon unterwegs gewesen war, dieser ihn jedoch sofort überwältigte und er erst wieder in einem alten Fabrikgebäude aufgewacht war. Anfangs hatte er sich absolut keinen Reim auf das Verhalten seines Sohnes machen können, da Simon nichts aus sich heraus bekommen ließ.

Schließlich gelang es dem Gefangenen Vater irgendwie zu fliehen und Lupin hatte ihm sodann zu Hause alle Ereignisse von Anfang an geschildert.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wie es soweit hatte kommen können...", sinnierte Dave und sah niedergeschlagen in die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin, „Wir haben doch nie negatives über unseren Sohn gehört. Er war ein so guter Junge... Das habe ich ihm einfach nicht zugetraut!"

Der Schulleiter hörte dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer geduldig zu und zauberte zwei Tassen mit dampfenden Tee herbei. Dankbar nahm Dave das ihm angebotene Getränk entgegen.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen für die Unannehmlichkeiten hier entschuldigen, Professor! Es ist einfach eine Schande!", Dave seufzte, „Ich kann nur zu Hoffen wagen, dass die Grangers unsere Entschuldigung annehmen werden. Hat sich Hermine von dem Übergriff damals erholt?"

Schmunzelnd und mit freundlichen Augen antwortete Albus Dumbledore: „Von dem Übergriff sicherlich. Und von den letzten Tagen wird sie sich ebenfalls erholen! Professor McGonagall ist bereits auf dem Weg um sie zu holen, dann können Sie in aller Ruhe mit ihr sprechen."

Dave nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Wenn sie wollen, kann ich auch Madame Pomfrey holen lassen. Sie sehen aus als würden sie ärztliche Hilfe benötigen.", meinte Dumbledore mit einem besorgten Ausdruck und funkelnden blauen Augen. Auch wenn es seinem Gegenüber nicht besonders gut ging, war der alte Zauberer dennoch froh alles überstanden zu haben und das verhalf ihm momentan zu einer beruhigenden Leichtigkeit.

„Nein nein! Das wird nicht nötig sein. Es sind nur ein paar blaue Flecken und ich bin müde... das ist alles!"

Verstehend nickte Albus mit dem Kopf und trank selbst von seinem Tee, den er beinahe fallen ließ, als ohne Vorwarnung die Bürotür aufflog.

„Severus! Was...?"

„Keine Zeit Albus! Ich habe einen Zeugen der..."

Snape war wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Tür geeilt und hatte seinen Vorgesetzten mit einem Redeschwall unterbrechen wollen. Als er jedoch Dave Tender gewahr wurde, unterbrach er sich selbst. Blitzschnell zog Severus seinen Zauberstab.

„Petrifficus Totalus!", brüllte er, ehe der Schurke verschwinden könnte.

Dumbledore, der den plötzlichen Zorn in Snapes Augen sofort bemerkt hatte, aber nicht in der Lage war so schnell zu reagieren, um den Zauber abzuwehren, kam schnell um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

„Was soll das werden, Severus?", verlangte er zu erfahren.

„Dieser Mann, Albus, hat es auf das Leben von Hermine abgesehen! Er ist nicht der wahre Dave Tender, sonder seine elende kleine Ratte von Sohn!", erklärte der Tränkelehrer aufgebracht und betrachtete den geschockten Mann mit einer hohen Dosis Abfälligkeit und Wut.

Beinahe hätte Dumbledore beherzt aufgelacht, als er Hermines Namen aus Severus' Mund hörte. Also war da doch noch mehr, schmunzelte er in sich hinein.

„Beruhige dich Junge! Das hier ist der echte Dave Tender!", versuchte er schließlich zu beschwichtigen, „Der junge Simon wurde gerade eben dem Ministerium übergeben!"

„Aber..."

Verwirrung und Erleichterung wechselten sich in ihm ab, als er der Bedeutung von Albus' Worten klar wurde. Er konnte sich so gerade eben noch zurück halten einen zufriedenen Seufzer abzugeben. Deshalb räusperte sich Snape und steckte seinen Zauberstab, nachdem er den Zauber von Mr. Tender genommen hatte, wieder in seinen Ärmel zurück.

„Du hattest ihn auch in Verdacht, nicht wahr?", fragte er seinen Mentor, der wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch an seiner Teetasse nippte, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Aber sicher doch!", meinte dieser selbstverständlich.

„Warum hast du dann so getan, als wäre es total abwegig?"

„Man sollte seine Verdächtigungen nicht äußern bis man einen belastenden Beweis in der Hand hat. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, Severus!"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schnaubte nur auf das verschwörerische Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen. Dann wandte er sich an den anderen Zauberer, der sich steif seinen Nacken rieb. Es war ihm schon irgendwie peinlich so überschnell reagiert zu haben.

„Es ist sonst nicht meine Art überstürzt zu Handeln, Mr. Tender! Ich hoffe Sie nehmen meine Entschuldigung an..."

Angesprochener winkte nur müde lächelnd ab.

Gerade als Snape sich mit bauschendem Umhang zum Gehen wenden wollte, stieß erneut die Tür auf und eine besorgt drein blickende McGonagall und zwei noch besorgtere Gryffindors stürzten ins Büro des Schulleiters.

„Albus! Sie ist weg!", keuchte die Hauslehrerin, die vermutlich gerannt war, um so schnell wie möglich her zu kommen, „Hermine Granger ist weg!"

Harry, der genauso außer Atem war, zog einen Brief hervor, den er und Ron vorhin entdeckt hatten.

Snape der nicht glauben konnte was er hörte, nahm Potter den Brief aus der Hand. Seine Hände zitterten plötzlich.

„Sie will sich umbringen! Wir müssen uns beeilen!", stieß Harry hervor.

Snape ließ seine Augen über das Pergament wandern und den Ausdruck, der sich auf sein Gesicht legte, hatte Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen. War das Panik? Snape hatte Gefühle? Womöglich Gefühle gegenüber Hermine?

Sowie der Professor das Schriftstück gelesen hatte, war er auch schon aufgebracht aus der Tür gestürmt. Harry und Ron tauschten nur kurz einen Blick und liefen hinter ihm her.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Albus verwirrt und hob das Stück Papier auf, welches alle so in Aufruhr versetzte. Schnell überflog er die elegante Schrift.

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst und wahrscheinlich werde ich schon bei Merlin sein, wenn ihr meine Zeilen lest. Ich wollte euch noch einmal sagen, wie sehr ich euch liebe. Ihr wart immer wie eine Familie für mich und es tut mir weh euch so einfach zurück zu lassen._

_Ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns wieder sehen. Aber in einem anderen Leben..._

_In Liebe Hermine_

Dumbledore musste schlucken. Anscheinend wusste Snape wo sich Hermine aufhielt. Zumindest hoffte der alte Zauberer das. Er befürchtete, sollte Severus Hermine nicht retten können, würde dieser nie über deren Verlust und den Verlust seines ungeborenen Babys hinwegkommen.

_Ich hoffe ich hab nicht alle vergrault jetzt... bald gehts weiter...und bis dahin könntet ihr mir ja vll ein kleines Feedback da lassen ;)_

_lg Liesl Snake  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Danke euch, dafür, dass ihr weiter dran bleibt :)_

_also... heute gibts das letzte Kapitel... der Epilog ist noch in Arbeit, kommt aber auch noch ;)  
><em>

_jetzt wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß... kleine Vorwarnung: Kitschgefahr! (alles Absicht :) )  
><em>

Kapitel 26_  
><em>

Nachdem sie das Hauptportal passiert hatten, wusste Harry endlich wo Snape hinwollte. Er steuerte den See an. Ein Außenstehender müsste meinen, dass der Hauslehrer Slytherins vor zwei Gryffindors weglief, so groß war der Abstand mittlerweile geworden.

Gleich als Snape die Zeilen zu Ende gelesen hatte, ahnte er wo er seine Hermine zu suchen hatte.

Der See!

Der See, an den sie sich in den letzten Tagen immer zurück gezogen hatte. Auf den sie mit starren, leeren Augen sehnsüchtig hinaus geblickt hatte.

Er musste dort hin... Er musste sie retten... Es konnte einfach noch nicht zu spät sein!

Das hätte er gespürt. Oder etwa nicht?

Er vergaß plötzlich alles um sich herum. Vergaß die Maske der Neutralität auf seinem Gesicht aufrecht zu erhalten und ließ seinen Emotionen freie Bahn. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er wusste nicht ob sie von seiner Verzweiflung oder vom Gegenwind herrührten. Auch nahm er die zwei Schüler hinter ihm nicht mehr wahr, als er wie von der Acromantula gestochen weiter rannte.

Sie durfte einfach noch nicht Tod sein. Gerade jetzt als er sich seinen Gefühlen richtig klar war. Gerade jetzt wo dieses Schwein von Simon Tender endlich hinter Schloss und Riegel war.

Am Seeufer angekommen, sah er auch gleich ihre Schuhe am Ufer liegen. Nur ihre Schuhe und ihr Zauberstab. Und als er seinen Kopf hob und seinen Blick über den See schweifen ließ, erkannte er einen braunen, lockigen Haarschopf der soeben dabei war unterzutauchen.

Ohne lange zu zögern, schlüpfte Severus aus seinem schweren Umhang und sprang mitsamt seinen Stiefeln in den schwarzen See.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er etwas zu fassen bekam.

Hermines Schulter!

Seinen zweiten Arm schlang er um ihre Taille und sie wand sich ein bisschen in seinem Arm. Aber der Tränkemeister ließ nicht locker. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Durfte sie nicht verlieren. Dann schließlich durchbrachen zwei Nasse Köpfe die Oberfläche des stillen Sees. Die junge Hexe in seinem Arm zog sogleich begierig Luft in ihre Lunge.

Beide keuchten schwer vom Luftmangel.

„Hermine! Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Snape leise und außer Atem, die schwangere Hexe an sich drückend.

Die Angesprochene klammerte sich an ihn und schluckte, bevor sie so leise antwortete, dass er sehr genau hinhören musste.

„Ich... Ich schaffe das einfach nicht. Das alles ist einfach zu viel für mich! Und da ich mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hab und ich damit eigentlich nur eine Last für alle bin, hab ich gedacht...", ihr rannen die Tränen aus den Augen und vermischten sich mit den Wassertropfen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„... dass du es allen leichter machen würdest?", vollendete Snape ihren Satz. „Das darfst du aber nicht!", flüsterte er weiter.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie kleinlaut, wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade von seinen Eltern beim Unfug-Machen erwischt wurde.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Darum!", sagte er schlicht und zog sie in einen sanften, zärtlichen Kuss.

Sämtliche Farben explodierten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als er mit seinen Lippen die ihren streifte.

Als er sich von ihr löste, hatte sie die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Versprich mir das du das nie wieder tust!", verlangte er zärtlich.

Sie öffnete ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und er sah, zu seiner großen Erleichterung, wieder Lebenswillen, in Form von goldenen Funken, in ihrer Iris aufflackern.

„Okay!", hauchte sie und nachdem sie noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, fügte sie noch an, „Könnt... Könnten Sie mir bitte noch einmal zeigen warum ich das nicht darf? Ich habs' noch nicht richtig verstanden, glaub ich."

Snape lächelte amüsiert und das Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte in einem unnatürlich schnellem Rhythmus, als er ihren Kopf wieder an seinen zog und seine Lippen liebevoll ihre umschlossen.

Er musste leise lachen, als sie in seinen Kuss hinein seufzte. Komischerweise fiel ihm genau jetzt ein, dass Potter und Weasley ihm gefolgt waren.

Unwillig löste er sich von Hermine.

„Wir sollten lieber wieder ans Ufer schwimmen. Deine Freunde machen sich große Sorgen."

::::::::::

„Alles in Ordnung! Dem Baby geht's gut!"

Hermine, die über die positive Nachricht eigentlich sehr erleichtert und glücklich war, nickte nur unbehaglich. Die ganze Situation war ihr mehr als peinlich. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie die vorwurfsvollen Blicke von Madam Pomfrey auf sich, nicht bemerkt. Aber weit und breit kein schwarzes Loch, in das sie versinken könnte.

Sie wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich zu Severus, der draußen vor dem Krankenflügel auf sie wartete. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn durchrieselte ein warmer Schauer nach dem anderen ihre Magengegend. Seine Sorge um sie ließ die junge Hexe sich nur noch mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlen.

„Was hat dich nur zu so etwas getrieben, Kind? Deine Schwangerschaft mag vielleicht ein Problem sein, aber das muss doch nicht solche Folgen haben! Glaub mir... es wäre keinem damit geholfen, wenn du dir und deinem Kind das Leben genommen hättest. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", schimpfte die alte Medihexe und reichte Hermine eine große Tasse heißen Tee.

Die Siebzehnjährige zuckte daraufhin nur müde mit den Achseln. Sie hatte schlicht und einfach keine Lust sich zu rechtfertigen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie sich selbst nicht mehr erklären konnte, warum sie zu so einer verzweifelten Tat fähig war.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse und stellte sie dann auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Krankenbett.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich würde mir gern trockene Sachen anziehen." Und schlafen gehen! Sie hoffte, sie würde morgen aufwachen und erkennen, dass das alles ein schlechter Traum war.

Madame Pomfrey seufzte.

„Aber sicher! Hast du noch Beruhigungstrank? Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du noch vor dem Schlafen gehen davon nimmst."

Hermine kramte in ihrer Umhangtasche und zog die sicher verkorkte Phiole mit besagtem Trank hervor. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig, aber sie benötigte nur ein paar Tropfen.

„Ich glaube ich hab noch genug!", meinte sie und hielt das Fläschchen prüfend ins Licht.

Die alte Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist aber nicht der Trank, den ich dir verabreicht habe!", behauptete sie schließlich.

„Nicht?... Was ist es dann? Ich hab ausschließlich davon getrunken...", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.

Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Phiole und roch daran, dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ ihn darüber kreisen.

„Ich kann nicht genau sagen was es ist. Scheint selbstgemacht zu sein. Aber der Farbe nach wurden Jobberknoll-Federn und giftiger Farn verwendet. Diese Zutaten verursachen zusammen starke Depressionen... Hast du eine Ahnung wer dir das untergejubelt haben könnte?"

Angestrengt nachdenkend kam Hermine nur auf eine Person: „Simon Tender, der sich als sein Vater ausgegeben hat, hat die Phiole aufgehoben, als sie mir aus der Tasche gefallen war."

Verstehend nickte die alte Hexe. „Nun... Ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore wird das interessieren... Ich glaube ich habe noch irgendwo ein Fläschchen Beruhigungstrank..."

::::::::::

Erleichtert zog Severus seine Hermine durch die Eingangstür in seine Wohnung. In den weiten Falten seines großen schwarzen Umhanges sah sie noch zerbrechlicher aus, als es sonst den Anschein hatte.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und einen Wärmezauber auf seine ganze Wohnung gelegt hatte, wandte er sich der jungen schwangeren Hexe zu, die ihm versichert hatte, dass mit seinem Baby alles in Ordnung war und ihn nun mit großen glücklich glitzernden Augen betrachtete. Langsam trat er näher und gestattete es sich ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern zu berühren.

Sie war eiskalt. Mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte er, dass auch ihre bläulich angelaufenen Lippen zitterten.

„Wir sollten unsere nassen Sachen ausziehen. Sonst erkälten wir uns noch!", prophezeite Severus und strich Hermine seinen nun nicht mehr ganz so trockenen Umhang von den Schultern.

Weil er bei dieser Berührung ihre Schulter streifte, durchfuhr ein Warmer Schauer ihren Körper und wärmte sie von innen.

Momentan so vor ihm stehend, in seiner Nähe, kam ihr ihre Tat ziemlich töricht und unvorstellbar vor. Wie konnte sie nur in Erwägung gezogen haben, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Simon Tender sollte in der Hölle schmoren...

In Severus' Blick lag so viel Verständnis und so viel Zuneigung, wie sie es sich nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein eben so warmes und liebevolles Lächeln.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Erst ziemlich unentschlossen und dann doch Willens sie nicht erfrieren zu lassen, begann er langsam sie und sich selbst von der nassen und nach Fisch riechenden Kleidung zu befreien.

In BH und Slip stand sie jetzt vor ihm. Er konnte ihre verunsicherten Blicke auf sich fühlen.

Dann überbrückte er mit einem wundervollem Glänzen in den Augen die allerletzte Distanz, die sie beide noch trennte. Ehrfürchtig ließ er das erste Mal seine warmen Finger über ihren mit seinem Kind gewölbten Bauch streichen. Er genoss jede Sekunde.

Wie sehr er sich wünschte das jeden Tag und zu jeder Zeit machen zu können. Am liebsten würde er für immer mit Hermine im Arm dastehen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Und wie ihre Blicke deutete, konnte er wirklich darauf Hoffen.

Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte sowohl seine Lippen, als auch seine Augen. Oh wie er diese wunderbare Frau liebte. Wie er dieses Kind liebte.

Er hob den Blick und sah der Mutter seiner Tochter in die Augen. Dann küsste er sie. Zog sie sanft aber besitzergreifend in seine Arme und ließ seine Finger in ihrem Nacken fahren, um mit ihren feuchten Strähnen zu spielen.

Sie wehrte sich nicht und ließ sich ergeben in seine Umarmung fallen, während sich ihre Gedanken nur um eines drehten: Severus.

Langsam steuerte er sie in Richtung Bett, dann unterbrach er den Kuss, hob Hermine hoch und bettete sie behutsam in die schwarzen Lacken. Severus selbst legte sich neben sie und überhäufte ihr Gesicht mit hauchfeinen Küssen, bevor er wieder begann ihre Lippen zu verwüsten, umschlungen von ihren Armen.

Sie zitterte.

Stutzig ließ er von ihr ab und Hermines Herz brannte lichterloh, als sie all die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick fand. Dennoch war sie unsicher und hatte etwas Angst davor, was er jetzt von ihr erwarten würde.

„Du... willst doch jetzt nicht... mit mir...!", begann sie stotternd, doch Severus legte nur beruhigend einen Finger auf ihre vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

„Schhhh! Nein Hermine... Nicht wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist."

Dann platzierte er noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, legte die Hand schützend auf ihren Bauch und so schliefen beide erschöpft und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

::::::::::

Nächster Morgen:

Hermine strich ihm eine wilde Strähne aus seinen Augen, als er das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen erwachte. Sie hatte ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet.

Er sah so ruhig und beständig aus, wenn er nicht dieses fiese Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht trug. Verliebt lächelte sie ihn an und bevor er überhaupt realisierte was sie tat, küsste sie Severus zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", hauchte sie und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von ihm.

Diesmal nicht mehr so schüchtern und von ihrer Liebe zu ihm gelenkt, intensivierte sie den Kuss. Severus war völlig überrumpelt, aber überglücklich seine Hermine endlich bei sich zu haben. Die Arme um sie geschlungen drehte er sich mit ihr auf den Rücken, sodass sie auf ihm zum liegen kam.

Nach Atem ringend beendete er schließlich den ungestümen Kuss seiner Angebeteten.

„Was sind wir denn so stürmisch heute morgen?", witzelte er vergnügt, um bei dem verliebten Blick in ihren Augen gleich wieder ernst zu werden.

„Hermine, ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren!", meinte er schließlich vorwurfsvoll, „Ich hatte Todesangst um dich!"

„Es tut mir Leid dir solchen Kummer gemacht zu haben! Ich verspreche dir, du wirst dir meinetwegen nie wieder Sorgen machen müssen!"

Severus schmunzelte und strich Hermine behutsam eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Das kannst du mir nicht versprechen, Liebes! Weil ich mir immer und überall um dich Sorgen mache!"

Doch Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Severus erschrak, sowie er der aufrichtigen und starken Liebe klar wurde, mit der sie ihn bedachte.

„Ich liebe dich!", schwor sie ernst und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

Severus musste schlucken. Das war es doch was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und nun schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu? War das Glück? Konnte er so viel Glück haben in seinem Leben?

Nachdem seine Hexe sich nach drei Mal blinzeln immer noch nicht in Luft aufgelöst hatte, hatte er nur noch eines zu sagen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine! Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich!", erwiderte er und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, ehe er sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich zog.

**THE END**

_und... wie gefällt euch mein Ende?... der kleine Review-Button wartet nur darauf von euch benutzt zu werden :D lg Liesl Snake_**  
><strong>


	27. Epilog

_Hey! So jetzt ist die Geschichte wirklich vollendet! _**  
><strong>

_Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht zu schreiben und ich hab mich total über eure Reviews gefreut... und freu mich auch auf weitere :)  
><em>

**Epilog**

„Hermine! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du aufhören sollst meine Bücher ständig anders zu sortieren! Wie soll sich da ein normaler Mensch noch auskennen?"

„Als würdest du dich als normalen Menschen betiteln!" Angesprochene Hexe, kam gerade mit einem Baby im Arm aus dem Badezimmer und hielt inne, als sie Severus ratlos vor dem riesigen Regal stehen sah, das er sein Eigen nannte. Hilflos zog er ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den langen Reihen, bis er es endgültig aufgab, das gewünschte Exemplar zu suchen.

Wortlos griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und rief mit einem Accio drei seiner Bücher zu sich.

Eileen in Hermines Armen fing laut an zu giggeln, als die Wälzer durch die Luft flogen und eines der größten Bücher Severus von hinten gegen den Kopf prallte, nur um dann zu Boden zu fallen.

Hogwarts Zaubertrankprofessor und Vater eines bildhübschen kleinen Mädchens fluchte zischend, dann wandte er sich, die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf reibend, um. Nur um einer bildhübschen in einem seidenen, blauen Abendkleid gekleideten Hermine gegenüber zu stehen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, die Bücher in seiner Hand und am Boden völlig vergessend.

Verwundert zog die junge Mutter die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Heute Abend ist der Weihnachtsball Severus... schon vergessen? Ich muss Filius und Minerva noch bei der Dekorierung helfen und komme später nicht mehr dazu mich umzuziehen!"

Severus hoffte, sein Gesicht zeigte nicht all zu offen, dass er den Ball vergessen hatte. Aber da hatte er sich in seiner Partnerin getäuscht. Die kannte ihn jetzt mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Zu gut für seinen Geschmack. Aber was opfert man nicht alles für eine so umwerfende Frau und seiner eigenen Tochter.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert was du jetzt noch mit den ganzen Büchern willst! Gut das zumindest einer von uns mitdenkt... Deine Garderobe hängt über dem Sessel im Schlafzimmer. Um halb acht kommt Dobby... bis dahin muss Eileen schon schlafen"

Entschlossen zauberte Hermine die Bücher wieder ins Regal und drückte ihm dann seine Tochter in die Arme. Das brachte das Baby wieder in begeisterte Rufe auszubrechen, ehe sie ihrem Vater fröhlich in die dunklen Augen zwinkerte.

Sein Herz flatterte immer wieder, wenn er in das Gesicht seiner Tochter blickte. Vor genau einem Jahr hätte er sich seine Zukunft niemals so ausgemalt. Und so schön das letzte halbe Jahr mit Hermine und Eileen auch gewesen war, so hoffte er doch nie wieder ein solch ereignisreiches Jahr für seine kleine Familie.

Die Gerichtsverhandlungen, die kurz nach der Ergreifung von Simon Tender stattfanden, waren die reinste Tortur für die hochschwangere Hermine. Es hatte sich, trotz der eindeutigen Beweislage lange hingezogen, bis er schließlich in Askaban eingeliefert wurde.

Mit einem Lächeln blickte er auch an die Zeit kurz vor der Geburt zurück. Obwohl die Schule schon angefangen hatte, verbrachte er jede freie Minute damit – wie Hermine behauptete – sie zu umhätscheln. Er bevorzugte die Bezeichnung 'umsorgen'. Immerhin kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man Vater wird. Und das war immerhin das Beste was ihm je passiert war.

Ganz in Gedanken bemerkte er nicht wie seine Hexe mit ihrer offenen Handtasche durch die kleine Wohnung eilte, einige Sachen zusammen suchte, unterwegs stolpernd ihre Schuhe anzog und ihm weitere Anweisungen gab. Er zog lediglich eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus Eileens kleiner Faust und wurde dann von einem Kuss wieder in die Realität geschleudert.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", verlangte Hermine vorwurfsvoll zu wissen.

„Ich... ähm..."

Die Gryffindor seufzte und begann erneut aufzuzählen, was er noch zu tun hatte, ehe er Eileen ins Bett steckte und dass er ja pünktlich zum Ball erscheinen sollte.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass wir morgen meine Eltern besuchen wollten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange und ob wir überhaupt bleiben werden. Für denn Fall dass es doch länger dauert, solltest du noch mal nachsehen..."

„Hermine!", wurde sie in ihrem Redeschwall gestoppt und in einen liebevollen Kuss gezogen.

Die kleine Hexe auf Severus' Schoß nutzte die Gelegenheit, um nach Hermines Haare zu greifen und anzuziehen. Hermine quietschte erschrocken in den Mund, der immer noch zu einem Kuss auf ihrem Lag. Sie löste sich von ihm, enthedderte ihre Strähnen vorsichtig aus den kleinen Fingern und erhob sich, um ihre Frisur wieder zu richten.

Severus musste über das erfreute Giggeln seiner Tochter schmunzeln. Ihr konnte man nie lange böse sein. Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Das mit deinen Eltern schaffen wir schon! Keine Angst... und Eileen bringe ich ja auch nicht das erste Mal ins Bett. Jetzt geh, bevor Minerva dich holen muss."

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln küsste sie erst ihre Tochter und dann Severus, ehe sie aus ihrer, nun gemeinsamen, Wohnung verschwand.

Seit Hermines Eltern von der Schwangerschaft erfahren haben, waren sie enttäuscht von ihrer Tochter. Sie schrieben nicht und antworteten auf keinen von Hermines Briefen. In ihrem letzten schreiben hatte die junge Mutter ihren Eltern nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie über die Feiertage zu Besuch kommen würde, egal ob sie willkommen war oder nicht. Trotzdem hoffte Severus für seine Hexe nicht ganz von ihren Eltern aufgegeben worden zu sein.

Aber jetzt hatte er erst mal einen weiteren Weihnachtsball zu überstehen. Seufzend erhob sich der Tränkemeister mit dem kleinen quirligen Bündel auf dem Arm und ging in die Küche, um Eileen die Flasche zu geben.

::::::::::

Vor dem Granger-Haus:

Quietschend schloss sich das Gartentor hinter ihnen und sofort fühlte sie sich unendlich nervös. Die ganzen letzten Wochen schon fragte sie sich immer nur, wie sie ihren Eltern gegenüber treten sollte. Wie sie sie und Severus aufnahmen... und was sie zu Eileen sagen würden.

Nächtelang war sie deswegen wach gelegen und hatte sich Trost suchend an Severus gekuschelt, wenn sie nicht gerade mit einer schreienden kleinen Hexe auf den Arm durch die Kerkerwohnung schlurfte.

Erschrocken lockerte sie ihren Griff um Severus' Arm, nachdem er sie leise darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass ihre Fingernägel sich unangenehm in seine Haut bohrten.

„Tut mir leid, Severus!", meinte Hermine entschuldigend, „Ich hab nur … vielleicht wäre es besser wir würden wieder gehen."

„Nichts da, Miss Gryffindor! Es wird Zeit sich mit deinen Eltern wieder zu vertragen!", schimpfte Severus und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. Auch für ihn musste das hier nicht leicht sein.

Die junge Mutter atmete tief durch und lächelte ihrer Tochter zu, die auf den Armen ihres Vaters schlief. Dann trat sie an die Türschwelle und betätigte die Klingel.

Der schrille Ton hallte in ihren Ohren bis sie dumpfe Schritte hinter der Tür vernahm. Severus legte ermutigend seinen freien Arm um ihre Schultern, als auch schon die Tür aufschwang.

„Dad!", kam es erstickt von Hermine, die ihrem Vater in einem Anflug von Sehnsucht auch sogleich um den Hals flog.

Überrumpelt und nur zögernd legte dieser seine Arme um die schluchzende, junge Frau, während er den dunkel gewandeten Mann, welcher ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste, mit seinen Augen fixierte. Hermine, die sich in Ermangelung erwiderter Wiedersehensfreude langsam wieder von ihrem Vater löste, wollte der plötzlich eingetretenen, unbehaglichen Stille ein Ende setzten. Doch bevor sie mit einer Erklärung ansetzten konnte, ertönte eine von ihr sehr vermisste Stimme im inneren des Hauses.

„Nigel? Wer ist denn da?"

Jane Granger erstarrte hinter ihrem Mann, als sie Hermine und ihrem düsterem Begleiter gewahr wurde.

„Hermine!", brachte sie nur erstaunt hervor.

„Hi Mom!... Können wir nicht erst mal rein kommen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und mit eiskalten, zitternden Händen.

Ihre Mutter erwachte aus dem starren Blick, mit dem sie das Baby auf Severus' Armen gemustert hatte. „Aber sicher doch! … Kommt... kommt doch einfach rein und setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer!", meinte sie schließlich nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch mit ihrem Mann.

Hermines Herz stach wegen der Distanziertheit, mit der sie begrüßt wurden.

Wieder breitete sich peinliche Stille im Grangerschen Wohnzimmmer aus. Alle saßen sich ziemlich steif gegenüber und Severus, der sich vorgenommen hatte Hermine das Reden zu überlassen, hielt stärkend ihre Hand.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen... Das ist Severus Snape... Ich hab euch von ihm erzählt.", begann sie den Versuch das Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie nahm dem Zauberer kurzerhand das kleine ein paar Monate alte Mädchen aus der Hand, das gerade aufgewacht war und unruhig vor sich hingiggelte.

„Und das...", erklärte Hermine, stand auf und legte ihrem Vater seine Enkelin in den Arm, „... ist Eileen... Unser Ein-und-Alles und eure Enkelin."

Jane Granger schluchzte auf, als sie auf das kleine, bildhübsche Baby hinab blickte und sogar Mr. Granger musste schlucken. Wie gefesselt sahen sie auf das kleine Bündel, das müde an seinem Daumen herumlutschte, doch sie sagten kein Wort, welches Hermine ihre Nervosität genommen hätte.

Da Severus sah, dass Hermine die Ideen ausgingen ihre Eltern zum sprechen zu bringen, schaltete er sich ein: „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir wieder gehen, Liebling! Ich kann sehen, dass wir hier nicht erwünscht sind!" Damit stand er auf, nahm Eileen wieder auf den Arm und machte Anstalten mit Hermine den Raum zu verlassen.

Diese versuchte sich verzweifelt und enttäuscht die Tränen von den Wangen und aus den Augen zu wischen. Es lief so gar nicht wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Warum war nicht einfach alles wieder so, wie es noch vor einem Jahr war?

„Halt!", rief da die tiefe Stimme von Nigel Granger und er hielt seine Tochter an der Schulter fest, ehe sie Severus und Eileen in die Nacht hinaus folgen konnte, „Bitte... Bitte bleibt! Es... Hermine, vergib uns! Wir haben überreagiert.Für unser Verhalten gibt es keine Entschuldigung... Eine Familie sollte immer und in jeder Situation zusammen halten. Und... Du bist doch unsere kleine Hexe!"

Flehend sah er seine Tochter an und schloss erleichtert Seufzend die Augen, als sie sich in seine Arme warf.

Auch ihre Mutter, die genauso wie Hermine sehr aufgelöst schien, wurde herzlichst umarmt, während Mr. Granger entschuldigend und einladend zugleich Severus Hand schüttelte, um ihn in ihrer Familie Willkommen zu heißen.

_Ende... ich hoffe wir sehen uns bei einer anderen Geschichte wieder ;)_


End file.
